Chaotic Bones
by FlightoftheStorm777
Summary: Sigyn's entire world is changed when she is forced into an arranged marriage with Prince Loki of Asgard. She is strong and stable while he is fluid. She is serenity and he is chaos. She is the bones and he is the blood. (Sigyn isn't technically an OC, but there's no option for her in the character list. This takes place before and during the 1st film with Sigyn added. Please R&R!)
1. Chapter 1

**_Chaotic Bones_**

 ** _Stranger_**

"Hey, Gyn. Someone's here to see you."

Gyn looked up from the shot glass she was cleaning. Her friend Wallace nodded over at a woman she had never seen before. "Don't know her." Gyn said, setting the shot glass upside down beneath the bar.

Wallace shrugged. "She said she knew you. Said it was important."

Gyn scrunched her lips together. Her brow furrowed as she considered the woman waiting by the door. "You got this?" she asked.

Wallace scowled. "It's noon, Gyn. Ain't nobody coming yet."

Gyn rolled her eyes at him and strode over to the strange woman. The woman was stunning, with reddish blonde hair that dropped past her shoulder blades, bright green eyes and pale skin. Her svelte figure didn't do much for Gyn's esteem, either. "Can I help you?" Gyn asked.

The woman looked up. Her eyes filled with tears and her shapely lips parted. "Sigyn," she whispered.

Gyn drew back. "How do you know my name?"

The woman pursed her lips and caught herself from reaching out. "I am the one who gave you that name."

Gyn's stomach dropped to the floor. "No. No way."

The woman frowned. "I'm your mother."

Gyn shook her head. "That's impossible." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" cried the woman, catching Gyn by the arm. "I can prove it."

The corners of Gyn's mouth furthered into a frown. "What do you want, lady?"

The woman composed herself. "Let's get lunch. I'll buy. It is your birthday, after all."

Gyn scowled. "Yeah, happy fricking birthday to me."

"Sigyn, please." said the woman.

"I don't even know your name." Gyn retorted.

"I am Freya," said the woman. "Please, let me explain."

Gyn sighed and glanced at the clock. "I get off in five." she allowed.

"I will wait." said Freya, smiling. Gyn stared at her for several seconds before meandering back to the bar.

"What did she want?" asked Wallace, handing Gyn a joint.

She looked around before taking a hit. "To take me to lunch."

"And you're just gonna go with her?" demanded Wallace.

Gyn took another hit and blew out the smoke. "Free lunch for my birthday? Hell yeah, I'm gonna take it."

"Good luck." said Wallace.

Gyn grimaced in reply. She grabbed her coat, punched out her time and headed for Freya. "Okay. Where do we want to eat?"

…

Gyn looked out the window, her stomach growling so forcefully she felt as if it would consume itself. "Look, when are you going to stop driving? I thought we were getting something to eat? My lunch break ends in thirty minutes. If we don't stop soon, I'm calling the cops." she threatened.

Freya stopped the car. "No need," she said. "We're here." She got out of the car and walked into the trees. Gyn looked around. They were right outside Central Park. Cursing under her breath, she got out of the car.

"Hey, you can't park here." said a man.

"Not my car." Gyn replied, following Freya into the park. She followed along a path until they came to a collection of boulders overlooking a very green lake. "Whoa…" Gyn muttered, eyeing the etchings on the boulders. They formed a perfect circle over the faces of several rocks. "These weren't here the other day…" Gyn stooped down to touch the symbols. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Freya, whose face was pointed skyward. Gyn stood. "What is the point of all this?"

"Hold my hand," said Freya.

"What? No, I am not holding your hand." said Gyn. "This is a waste of time."

"Please, Sigyn, indulge me. I promise I will tell you everything you want to know." said Freya.

Gyn stared at Freya's outstretched hand. Stranger things had happened to her. She took Freya's hand in hers. "Okay. I'm holding your hand. What now?" Gyn asked.

"Heimdall, take us home." Freya yelled at the sky. Gyn raised an eyebrow, her cheeks flushing as she noticed several people staring. Before she could let go of Freya's hand, a bright light blinded her. She felt as if she were rushing upward, her hand glued to Freya's. She looked around, her lungs unable to let loose a scream as she zoomed upward. She could have sworn the light was rainbow, and there were stars and nebulas racing past…

The rushing stopped and she was inside a golden room. A dark skinned man in strange armor with matching golden eyes approached her. "Lady Sigyn, it has been too long. Lady Freya." he said. Gyn stared around, her heart racing. She swayed on the spot and then her vision faded into darkness.

…

"Sigyn, dear, it is time to wake up." Freya's voice sounded fuzzy.

Gyn's eyes opened. Her head rushed. She blinked several times for the figure hovering over her to come into focus. "What the…?" She was lying in a round bed with gold satin sheets. She pushed herself into a sitting position. Freya sat beside her, but she looked different. Her hair was in a long braid and golden circlet graced her head. She wore a pink gown with bracelets adorning both of her arms. She smiled softly at Gyn.

"Welcome to Asgard, child." she said.

Gyn blinked. "Very funny."

"I understand you are confused," said another woman who Gyn had failed to notice. "We will do our best to help you. However, you will not fully understand until your memories are returned to you."

"But there are things that you have already noticed, aren't there? You are half Asgardian, my daughter." said Freya.

Gyn shook her head. "Half Asgardian? There's no such thing."

"You were on Midgard for a century, and you never aged a day. Did you not notice?" asked Freya.

Gyn frowned. "Well, yeah…" Her stomach twisted. She leaned forward and put her face in her hands. "Half Asgardian…"

"Your memories were taken from you, but you have more than earned them back. Would you like them?" asked the other woman.

"Who are you?" demanded Gyn.

"Sigyn," hissed Freya.

"I am Frigga." said the woman.

Gyn wracked her brain, rummaging through her limited knowledge of Norse mythology… Oh, shit. She had just insulted the Queen of Asgard. "Um…"

"No need to apologize," said Frigga graciously, "I understand this is much to process. But I see you are accepting what we have said."

"Well… I still have questions." said Gyn.

"Naturally." replied Frigga.

"But… I mean, I've never seen a place like this anywhere." Gyn said, looking around the magnificent room.

"Certainly not." said Freya.

"How do I… How do I get my memories back?" asked Gyn.

"By drinking this," said Frigga, lifting up a goblet from the table beside her. "A concoction I brewed myself."

Gyn stared at it. She got out of bed with trembling legs and stumbled forward. She reached out and took the goblet. She ignored the voice in the back of her head not to drink anything from strangers and drank the entire goblet. The liquid chilled her insides. Her brain felt as if two ice cubes were crushing it.

A flood of images flashed in her mind in a blur of gold: a field of wildflowers, two boys of blond and dark hair and a glowing palace in the bright sun. Gyn gasped and staggered back, a hand over her mouth. She met Frigga's kind gaze, her own burning with tears. "Wha…" she breathed.

Frigga smiled. "The Allfather wishes to have an audience with you."

"Not dressed like that," said Freya.

"I'll leave that to you, Lady Freya." said Frigga, dipping her head in farewell. She swept out of the room.

"I know this is the strangest birthday you have ever experienced, but I hope my gift to you is acceptable." said Freya in a small voice. Gyn turned.

"Your gift to me?" she asked, tilting her head. She still shook from the effect of Frigga's potion. Freya crossed the room to a set of double doors and flung them open. Gyn stepped inside the side room, spinning to catch sight of all the gowns encircling the room. In the middle of the room was a column of mirrors. Gyn reached out and touched one of the gowns, her lips parted in awe.

"I was thinking this for your audience with Odin." said Freya, pulling out a light blue gown made of airy material. Along the breast hem was a pattern of bronze beading that looked like trees.

"Why does he want to speak with me?" Gyn asked.

"Honestly, I am not sure." said Freya with a frown.

Gyn stared at Freya for several seconds, trying to detect a lie, but she found none. She inhaled deeply. "All right. Let's do this."

After Gyn had been made presentable, she headed with Freya to the throne room, where Odin waited. Gyn followed Freya's example and bowed respectfully before Odin. "Allfather, I present my daughter, Sigyn of Asgard." said Freya.

Odin's eye scrutinized Gyn. "Gyn of Midgard," he said. "That is what I hear you call yourself."

"Uh, yes sir." said Gyn, cringing slightly.

"Have your memories been returned to you?" Odin asked.

"Yes sir." said Gyn.

"They will make sense in a few more days. As a child of Freya, you have inherited magical abilities, which I am sure you noticed during your time on Midgard." said Odin.

Gyn dipped her head. "I did."

"Your magic was subdued as much as possible while you carried out your sentence on Midgard. You have much to reteach yourself now that you have returned. My wife has offered to provide lessons for you. Do you accept?" Odin said.

"Uh, yes sir? I'm sorry, but sentence? Was I in trouble or something?" Gyn said, looking around.

Odin was quiet for a long time. "You are only half Asgardian, child. You had to earn your stay here."

"Half Asgardian, half what?" Gyn demanded.

"Those questions are not appropriate at this time," said Odin. Gyn clenched her jaw but said nothing. "There is another matter I wish to discuss with you."

"Sir?" Gyn queried. She swallowed, but her mouth was drier than usual, making the action painful.

"One of my sons will be valid for the throne soon. The other, although no less important, will not acquire the throne. However, I have found a solution. He has matured quicker than his brother, and is of viable age for a bride. I believe you, Lady Sigyn, are that bride." Odin said.

Gyn felt winded. Had she heard him right? Marry his son? Which one? "Uh… I'm sorry?"

Odin's smile did not betray any trickery. He waved to the side. Gyn looked to see two men enter the room. One was large and blond while the other was slim and dark haired. "Prince Loki is in need of a bride. I am afraid Thor has matured enough for you to be his, but Loki will make a fine husband nonetheless."

"Father," said the dark haired man, stepping forward. Gyn glanced at him, but he ignored her. The blond man beside him looked a mixture of shocked and amused. His dark haired companion merely seemed offended.

"Loki, you must take a bride at some point. Gyn, with her time spent on Midgard and her mixed blood, can unite our worlds. As the daughter of Freya, I am sure she is well suited for marriage." said Odin.

Loki snorted. "As the daughter of Freya, she will be good only for one thing."

"Loki, you must show her respect!" Odin barked. Loki scowled and shot Gyn a withering glare.

"Do we have a choice?" Gyn asked.

Odin frowned. "There are no available suitors for you, nor are there for Loki. You will be given the proper amount of time to court, but as of now, you are betrothed to Loki."

Gyn felt lightheaded. She swayed, the figures in the room blurring. "She looks ill." said Thor.

"Oh dear." spat Loki with a roll of his eyes.

"Sigyn!" cried Freya. Gyn fell backward, her vision swirling into darkness for the second time that day.

 **…**

 **Hello, all! So, I know technically Sigyn is not an OC, but there's no option for her in the character list. I wanted to put her in the story because I love Logyn. Also, there is no evidence to suggest Freya is actually Sigyn's mother in mythology. I don't read the comics and won't for a while. I'm just going by the MCU, which makes Sigyn an OC, unless they put her in the movies. Anyway, this is my first Thor fic. Hopefully you guys enjoy my take on Sigyn and Loki. Please review!**

 **I do not own Thor or the characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Glittering Dirt_**

Loki walked along one of the many palace balconies, staring out over Asgard with a heavy head. He was never going to be king –so why marry him off, anyway? It made no sense. Then again, Odin… Loki's jaw clenched as realization washed over him. Of course he would never be king with a half-breed for a wife! He would forever be a prince but never a king. Was this a smear from Odin? Was this one more nail in the coffin? As if it hadn't been made clear enough that Thor was the primary option… Loki loved his brother, but he had no brains in between those two goofy ears.

"Ah, there you are, brother." Thor's voice did not soothe Loki's agitated mind. It merely increased his tension.

"Thor, I am not in the mood for your gloating." Loki growled.

"Gloating? Why would I do such a thing? Freya's daughter is quite lovely to look upon. You get a pretty wife, I get a throne. That does not seem like a very fair trade." said Thor.

Loki worked his jaw. "Indeed."

"I was always more game for the women than you were." Thor continued.

Loki's eyes slid toward Thor in a sidelong glare. "A half-breed for a wife… I will be the laughing stock of Asgard."

"Ah, don't be so melancholic. She's the daughter of Freya! I'm sure she will be a very enjoyable wife." Thor nudged Loki's arm with a suggestive wriggle of his brow.

Loki looked at his brother in exasperation. Thor's arrogant smirk faded. "I don't want some petty Asgardian hybrid for a wife. I would have liked to have chosen my own." Loki said miserably.

"You're a prince, Loki. You do not always get the luxury of such choices." Frigga's voice echoed across the balcony as she swept forward. Thor patted Loki's shoulder, his smirk returning, and headed off the balcony.

Loki stared at his mother. "Did you know?" he asked quietly.

A flash of something Loki failed to decipher flickered across Frigga's face. She shook her head. "I had my suspicions, but no. I did not."

Loki nodded. He believed her. Why would she lie to him? He turned toward the balcony's rail. "A half-breed, mother. How could Father do this to me? Do I truly mean so little to him in comparison to Thor?"

"Loki," said Frigga sharply, "your father cares for you. As the eldest son, Thor will inherit the throne. That does not make you any less worthy or useful. This marriage can unite our worlds. She has earned the right to reside on Asgard."

"She never lost the right to reside here, if you recall," said Loki through tight teeth. "And she has not been told."

"She will be in due time," said Frigga. "But that is not a matter that concerns you."

Loki balled his fists. "Yes. The fact still remains that Thor receives the throne and the ability to choose a wife, while I am burdened with this girl…"

"Did you have anyone in your sights for a wife?" asked Frigga.

"No." Loki admitted.

"Then I see no reason for you to complain. The girl has inherited her mother's beauty." said Frigga.

"I don't care about beauty," Loki snarled, "I want someone who isn't dimwitted and dull. She is only half Asgardian. Her mixed blood will stain my legacy for millennia. And she does not know how to act in Asgardian court any longer. She has spent too many a year on Midgard."

"Your talk of blood is nonsense. Her blood will look just like yours if you cut her open. She will adapt to Asgardian court in time. And how do you know that she is not dimwitted and dull? You have yet to speak with her." said Frigga.

"Well, she didn't exactly seem thrilled with all this, either. She fainted at the thought." Loki scoffed.

Frigga sighed. "You knew each other, once. Is she truly so horrid to you? A hundred years is not much time to us at all. You knew her for much longer."

"The Sigyn I knew and the woman I am now betrothed to are not the same. Who knows what kind of woman she is now?" Loki retorted.

Frigga clasped her hands together. "Why don't you find out?"

Loki pressed his lips together. "Fine. I will… I will talk to her. I make no promises, Mother."

Frigga rested a hand to his cheek. "Thank you, Loki."

…

Gyn paced her quarters, breathing heavily. "You rip me away from my home, and now I'm going to marry someone I hardly know?" She wheeled to face Freya, who was cringing.

"Sigyn, I swear I did not know. Odin has his own agenda, but it is for the good of the Nine Realms." she insisted.

Gyn's lip curled. "The Nine Realms, or just Asgard?"

Freya clenched her jaw before answering. "Sigyn, I wish you had a choice. I wish there was something I could do, but there is not. Don't you remember your time here as an Asgardian? You and Loki played together as children."

"I do remember. But we were kids. And when we grew up, we weren't exactly best friends. Loki prefers solitude. I just… Marriage… And for Asgardians, it lasts much longer. Loki doesn't want to marry me, either." Gyn snapped.

"You don't know that," said Freya. "He is attracted to you, however little. It is there. I felt it."

"Attraction does not equal wanting to get married. And how did you feel it?" Gyn replied.

"You are right, it does not. It does mean that he isn't repulsed by you, which means you have a chance. And I felt it because that is part of my magic. I would like to teach you, if you will have me." said Freya.

Gyn parted her lips to respond, but the doors to her chambers opened and in swept Frigga. "The Allfather wishes to speak with you and Loki alone, if you are up to the task." she announced.

Gyn clamped her mouth shut and nodded. Frigga moved to lead Gyn out, but Freya caught Gyn's arm. "Sigyn, do no insult the Allfather."

Gyn scowled. "I wasn't going to." She followed Frigga back to the throne room, where Loki was already waiting at the foot of Odin's throne. Gyn took her place beside Loki and faced the Allfather, forcing herself to ignore the wasps buzzing in her stomach.

"Lady Sigyn," said Odin, "I hope you are feeling well."

"I am, thank you, Allfather." said Gyn.

"I understand both of you must feel quite slighted by my abrupt decision. Son, you are worthier of marriage than Thor. He has not matured like you. Sigyn, you were destined for such a task long before you knew. The plan for the two of you to wed has been in the making since you were infants. The time has come for this union to be solidified. The wedding shall take place in one moon. That will give the two of you enough time to adjust and become acquainted with one another. My decision is final." Odin said. The dismissal was clear; Gyn bowed her head, her heart stuttering in her chest. One month? She was to marry Loki in one month? She glanced at her betrothed, who wore no expression, save the slightest pinch of his brow. He bowed to his father and exited the room swiftly. Gyn curtseyed to Odin and scurried after him.

"Loki," she called. Loki wheeled to look at her. He raised a brow.

"Yes?" he demanded.

Gyn blinked, shuddering at his cold tone. "You can't avoid me forever."

Loki tilted his chin upward haughtily. "I apologize for not wanting to coddle the half-breed I have been burdened with for a wife."

Gyn pursed her lips. "You're not the only one slighted in this situation. I've been burdened with an arrogant asshole for a husband."

Loki's lip curled. "Arrogant? I don't think you understand that I will be the joke of Asgard with you for a wife."

"Fine. You'll be a joke. You're losing some reputation. I'm losing things I care about, too." Gyn said.

"On Midgard?" Loki sneered.

"Yes," Gyn snapped. "My friends, my job…" She trailed off, thinking of all the people she would never see again. Tears stung her eyes. Wallace… She would never see him again. Her chest clenched. The tears that had pooled in her eyes spilled over and slid down her cheeks. She met Loki's gaze, suddenly embarrassed for crying in front of him. She wiped away her tears. To her surprise, Loki's gaze had softened. "We could at least try. We don't have to be lover, but we could at least try to be friends."

Loki's eyes flitted away from Gyn. She could see his jaw popping as he clenched it. "Fine. Friends."

Gyn felt her lips twitch with a small smile. "Thank you."

Loki frowned at her. "Why are you thanking me?"

"You're not being an ass." Gyn replied.

Loki raised a brow, but Gyn could have sworn she saw the corners of his mouth twitch. "Sigyn?" Freya's voice called from behind Gyn. Loki's eyes drifted to Freya.

"Lady Freya," he said, dipping his head.

"Prince Loki," Freya returned. She placed a hand on Gyn's back. "Sigyn, we have much to discuss."

Gyn nodded. She looked back at Loki. "See you later."

"Until next time." Loki agreed. Gyn turned and followed Freya to a spacious room where Frigga waited.

"It is time to reawaken your magic, child." said Frigga. Gyn dipped her head to the Queen of Asgard.

"As my daughter, you have inherited some of my power. The power to manipulate emotions, charm others to bend them to your will and even certain Siren abilities. You mastered these abilities before your time on Earth, if you recall." said Freya.

Gyn thought back, picking out ancient memories of her learning magic. "I do."

"Your powers were stripped when you resided on Midgard. A century without practicing your magic has weakened your connection to your own talents. We will spend the next few days refreshing your mind and your abilities. Once you have mastered them again, you and I will move onto other areas of magic that will be useful to you." said Frigga.

"Now, a very basic attribute to your powers is the ability to read emotions. If you focus, you can feel others' emotions, which allows you to decipher their true intentions. Try it with me." said Freya.

Gyn looked at her mother and frowned. She closed her eyes, concentrating on feeling her emotions… Nothing. She sighed and opened her eyes. "I feel ridiculous." she stated.

"Why not try meditating first?" suggested Frigga. "Come with me, child." She exited the spacious room and headed down the corridor, underneath golden arch after golden arch. Her shoes clacked against the white marble floor, echoing across intricately designed arches. Gyn's eyes roved over the details in the arches, her lips parting in awe. She remembered growing up in Asgard's court and the palace of Vanaheim, but she had failed to marvel in the beauty of this place. At the end of the corridor, Frigga exited the halls of the palace. She left the cover of the outdoor pavilion overlooking a massive courtyard. She descended a grand set of marble stairs and ghosted across the grass. She headed down a stone path, toward a fountain. At the fountain she turned left, wandering down a narrower path, where the grass was much taller. As she wandered deeper into the garden, the grass became taller. Gyn looked the trees leaning over the path, providing shade. The sun filtered through the leaves, casting a green, flickering light over them. White flowers peeked out of the grass in clusters. The path opened up to a much wider one made of dirt, but the arch above was far too magnificent to care about the dirt. It was a tunnel of flowers, lavender and yellow, extending for several hundred feet.

"Wow," Gyn breathed.

Frigga turned and smiled. "Our journey is not over yet, child." She continued walking, straight through the flower tunnel. Gyn followed, her eyes beginning to hurt from looking this way and that to catch everything. Out of the flower tunnel, there was a small grove of shorter, emerald grass. A circle of trees huddled over, creating a sort of dome. Flowers adorned the grass, peeking out in little splashes of color. A small fountain stood in the middle, trickling and splashing. It was so quiet, Gyn could hear her own heartbeat.

"Lie down." instructed Freya. Gyn did as she was told and spread out on the grass, her eyes lifted skyward. The sun was filtered through the trees in brilliant streaks of golden light. Gyn watched the dust particles floating upward, like glittering dirt.

"Close your eyes and focus on my voice," said Frigga. Gyn's eyes slid shut. "I want you to tense all of your muscles. Good. Hold it. Now, release. Feel yourself relax. Feel the tension ebb away. Keep doing that. Breathe in, breathe out. Slowly, deeply. Good, Sigyn. Now, as you feel yourself growing more relaxed, I want you to listen to the fountain. Hear it trickle and splash. Listen to the grass, as it whispers when there is a breeze. Listen to the trees, feel the warmth of the sun. If they could speak, what would they tell you? Focus on the ebb and flow of nature, how it is connected. Feel the grass touching your skin. Feel how it is all connected… Hear it speaking, listen to its words…"

Gyn was feeling extremely sleepy, yet her mind was awake. She could feel the connection nature had to itself and to her. She felt the flow of its power running through her veins, the peace consuming her whole body. She kept breathing in and out, deeply and slowly. Her body felt so heavy and relaxed…

"Now, I want you to extend your focus to the others around you. What are we feeling? What emotions do you sense?" Frigga's voice was barely a whisper.

Gyn's mind reached through the thick haze of peacefulness and sensed sharp anticipation. It had a strange smell to it, a zingy taste. It almost tasted like metal in her mouth. It felt like her mother, though. Freya was anticipating a response from Gyn. She wanted her daughter to succeed, to reawaken her magic… Gyn withdrew from Freya's emotions and turned to Frigga's. Hers were fiercer and stronger. They demanded respect. They were warm but tasted like some sort of fruit… Like an apple… They smelled of fire… Leadership. Frigga was teaching Gyn to reconnect with magic on a deeper level. She was leading Gyn through the haze of her clouded memories and into the power of her own slumbering magic. Frigga was determined.

"Good, Sigyn… Open your eyes, child." said Frigga.

Gyn pried her eyes open, the images taking several seconds to come into focus. She pushed herself up into a sitting position. She looked at Frigga, blinking away the sleep in her eyes. "I-I did it?" Gyn stuttered.

Frigga smiled. "You succeeded in meditating. Did you succeed in reading our emotions?"

"I-I think so. Anticipation and determination, right?" Gyn asked.

Frigga beamed. "Nicely done. Now, let's return to the training room. We must try and get you out of this atmosphere and see if you can read our emotions without peace to guide you."

…

Loki turned a page in his book. His eyes scanned the words, but he did not read any of them. He turned over Sigyn's words in his mind. She had lost people she cared about, that much was clear. She had not wanted to speak of it, either. Perhaps there was more to her than met the eye… He had promised his mother he would give Sigyn a chance, and he had promised Sigyn to try at friendship. They had about four thousand years to try, though. He didn't look up when someone entered his chambers.

"Brother! Away with your petty reading. Let us go for a ride." Thor said, kicking Loki's foot.

"Thor, it is not wise to disturb while I am reading." Loki warned.

"Whoever said I was wise, brother?" teased Thor. "Stop moping and join Lady Sif and I."

Loki sighed and closed his book. There was no use arguing with Thor. He stood. "All right." He followed Thor to the stables. Sif had already saddled their steeds. Loki mounted the beast and led the way out of the stables and toward the forest at a quick pace. He slowed when he reached the trees. he ducked his head to avoid smacking it against a branch.

"Speak your mind, Loki." said Sif.

"What is there to talk about?" Loki replied coolly.

"You and that woman." said Thor.

Loki ground his teeth together. "Father decided we will be wed in one moon."

"So soon?" said Sif.

Loki clenched the reins of his horse until his knuckles were white. "Apparently the Allfather had us betrothed in our youth. We've come of age, Thor is ready to ascend the throne… It makes sense for me to wed now."

"All logic aside," said Sif slowly, "how do you feel about it?"

"Yes, brother, what are your thoughts on this? You keep finding the logic in the situation, but I'm curious to know your true thoughts on the matter." said Thor.

Loki hesitated. He loved his brother and trusted Sif, but he was not sure he even knew what his true feelings were. His anger had faded into hurt. He still felt a bit betrayed, but now he was curious about Sigyn. "I have mixed feelings." he decided.

"As you should," said Sif. "Have you talked to her?"

"Yes," Loki replied.

"Well? What did you say?" Thor demanded.

"She said she wanted to attempt to form a friendship. I agreed." Loki said simply.

"That's it?" Thor sounded incredulous.

"That's it." Loki confirmed.

"Well… I suppose that is a fair enough place to begin." said Sif.

Loki pursed his lips. He had no response. There was nothing else to say.

…...

"I believe that is enough for today. You have begun to awaken your magic. As our lessons progress, you will grow stronger and quicker. For now, enjoy the rest of your afternoon." said Frigga.

Gyn was exhausted, but she still wanted to see some of the palace. She wandered through the main breezeway, her gown fluttering in the wind. She paused at the exit. No one had told her that she couldn't leave the palace… So, she stepped outside. The air was neither hot nor cold as she wandered the streets. She glanced around feeling as if she should not wander far. She still did not know Asgard as well as she used to. Knowing her luck, she would get lost.

"Lady Sigyn?" called a booming voice. Gyn turned to see Thor and Loki on horseback, accompanied by another woman. Gyn remembered her name to be Sif. She had not known Sif well before her time on Midgard, only having chatted with her idly at a few banquets. Thor's steed clopped toward her at his command. Gyn avoided Loki's gaze. "Not trying to run away, are we?" Thor teased, a grin gracing his features.

Gyn scowled. "You think me a coward?"

Thor laughed. "Of course not, Lady Sigyn. But I would not blame you for running away from my brother. I would, if I found out I was to marry him. He's a bit daunting, no?"

"I've dealt with worse." Gyn said.

"Do you hear that, brother? There are those on Midgard she finds more repulsive than you." said Thor.

"Thank the heavens," said Loki, rolling his eyes.

"I didn't say I find him repulsive. I'm just not scared of him." said Gyn. That was not totally honest. She did find Loki intimidating, but that was also due to their predicament. Loki tilted his head, eyebrows raised. However, a comment did not slip past his lips. Gyn was not sure whether to be relieved or not. At least it wasn't another "half-breed" comment. Loki steered his steed forward. He held out a hand to Gyn. She stared at it before meeting his gaze. He rolled his eyes.

"Get on." he instructed. Gyn accepted Loki's hand, put a foot in the stirrup and swung atop the horse. She held onto him as he urged the horse onward. They rode to the stables where Loki dismounted first. He then assisted Gyn by placing his hands on her waist and hoisting her up and off the horse. Then, they wandered the palace in silence.

"Thank you." Gyn murmured.

"I may not be thrilled that we are to be wed, but I will never treat you poorly." Loki replied.

"Uh, thanks?" Gyn replied under her breath. What, was she supposed to be blown away by that announcement?

"How was your first magic lesson?" Loki asked. He sounded stiff.

Gyn glanced at him. "It was actually not as difficult as I had presumed."

"Since you are merely reconnecting with your previous mastery, the lessons will continue to be that way. You will grow stronger each day." Loki replied.

"I'm worried that when Frigga expands my lessons, I will start having trouble." said Gyn.

"Naturally," said Loki. "It is to be expected."

Gyn sighed. "Great."

Loki stopped in his tracks, hands clasped behind his back. "Until next time, Sigyn."

He dipped his head and swept away. Gyn watched him go, frowning. "Yeah, see you later."

…

After a week of reconnecting with her magic, Gyn was finally deemed fit to move onto other areas of magic. She had begun learning potions with Frigga, studying the effects different concoctions had on each other and subjects. Gyn was poor at potions, so they moved on from those quickly. Frigga taught extensively on healing, since Gyn proved quite skilled in that area of magic. Her aggressive magic could use more practice, but her protective magic seemed quite strong. After three weeks of training, Gyn was still having trouble casting illusions and performing offensive magic.

Gyn left her lesson feeling quite frustrated. She wandered toward the garden, hugging herself. She hoped that maybe some mediation could clear her mind. She swept through the tunnel of flowers and entered the grove, only to find it occupied. "Oh. Sorry." she said, stopping in her tracks.

Loki looked up from his book. "I don't own the garden," he said. "You can stay."

Gyn picked at her fingernails and lowered her gaze. "I can't meditate with you here."

"Do I make you nervous?" Loki queried.

Gyn looked at him. "No," she said honestly, "I would just rather do it alone."

"Ah," said Loki. He stood. "There are plenty of places for me to read. You may have the grove."

Gyn stared at him. "Oh. Er, thank you."

Loki pursed his lips. His usually stoic expression gave way to a furrowed brow and narrowed eyes. "Out of curiosity, what need do you have to meditate?"

Gyn sighed. "I can't quite seem to get the hang of casting illusions. And my offensive magic is pathetic."

"Ah," said Loki. "Meditating won't help you there. Perhaps in energy projection and illusions, but offensive magic requires energy and sheer will. Meditation relaxes you to your lowest point of energy. It is too peaceful to help you."

Gyn widened her eyes. "Could you help me?"

"What?" Loki said, frowning.

"Frigga said that you're a master at illusions and energy projection! You could teach me." said Gyn.

Loki's frown deepened. He stared at her for several seconds. "Fine. You mustn't complain about my methods, though. My mother is a gentler sort, which is why she specializes in potions and healing. She is skilled in casting illusions, but I have surpassed her capabilities. Understand?"

"Yes." said Gyn.

"Come with me." Loki said.

"What, now?" Gyn said, her stomach sinking. She was looking forward to meditating.

"Yes, now." said Loki.

Gyn composed herself. "All right. Lead the way."

 **…**

 **Thank you for adding this story to your alerts! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Wicked Games_**

"Again." Loki instructed.

Gyn was doubled over, panting. She glared through the strands of hair hanging in her face at Loki. "We've been at it all day!" she protested.

"And until you are at least competent at casting a barrier, then we will keep at it. Again." Loki barked. Gyn straightened. She closed her eyes and wrinkled her brow, focusing her energy to the tips of her fingers… "Open your eyes. You need to be able to cast a barrier without your eyes shut." Loki's voice shattered Gyn's concentration.

She looked at him, exasperated. "I can't."

Loki's lip curled. "No, you are not trying."

"You're not teaching!" Gyn shot back.

Loki lifted a brow. "Oh? Would you like to teach, then? Do tell me how I, the instructor, am supposed to teach. I would love to learn from the pupil."

Gyn gritted her teeth. "All you tell me is to do it. You don't tell me how!"

Loki scowled. "Magic is action, _darling_. I cannot tell you how to do it, you simply must act! Your abilities are weak at best. At worst, you are not gifted at all. You are merely your mother's leftover magic that she could not contain herself."

Gyn scowled. "Would it kill you to be nice?"

Loki snorted. "If you do not like the way I teach, then perhaps you should resume your lessons with my mother and yours."

Gyn was tempted. Loki was so harsh during their lessons. But… Her backing down would be most satisfactory to him. Gyn squared her shoulders. "Attack me." she said.

Loki's usually expressionless face gave way to bewilderment. "What?"

"If magic is action, then attack me. Standing around trying to cast a barrier to shield myself from nothing isn't doing any good. So attack me." Gyn replied.

Loki's face smoothed over. Then, he swiftly made to slap her. Gyn swiped a hand through the air. Loki's hand bounced off a royal blue solid light. It flickered and vanished. Loki's brow wrinkled. "Weak, but progress." he said.

Gyn's lips quirked upward smugly. "Was that a compliment?"

"No." Loki replied.

Gyn frowned. "I was serious, you know."

"You're going to have to be more specific."

"About your being nice," said Gyn. "You could try it. It won't kill you."

"Nice," said Loki, "does not earn respect."

"Actually, it earns something better than respect." said Gyn.

"And what is that?" Loki replied.

"Warmth," said Gyn. "Besides, you and I are going to be married in a few days. Are you really going to keep up this bravado for eternity?"

"Not eternity," said Loki, "just the next five thousand years."

Gyn's heart sank. "You know, I've tried doing everything I can to make the most of this situation."

"That's the problem," spat Loki. "You are an optimist, which is no more than lying with a genuine smile. You try to see the light in this when there is none."

"There could be," argued Gyn. "We could be friends, if you weren't such an ass all the time."

Gyn watched Loki tighten his jaw. He averted her gaze, his green eyes scanning the garden. "I just learned from Odin that there is something else to be expected of us, after the wedding."

"What?" Gyn said, frowning.

Loki met her gaze. "We are expected to consummate under the eyes of Heimdall."

Gyn felt sick. She swayed on the spot. She had expected they would eventually have to… ahem… but… She met Loki's gaze. "So that's why you're particularly agitated today."

"Perhaps." said Loki.

"You know, I am the only one who understands what you're going through. You could at least stop staring at me like I've just dropped from Outer Space." said Gyn.

Loki sighed. "I know. But I can't stand your optimism, and I can't stand being forced to marry you."

"Well, I'm not exactly getting the grand prize, either. You're rude, arrogant and not my first choice!" Gyn argued.

Loki stared at her, one side of his mouth lifting in amusement. "And who, pray tell, was your first choice?"

"None of your business," snapped Gyn.

"In other words, you didn't have one."

Gyn's eyes flared. "I did have one. But you are not privy to that information because you have not once shown an ounce of kindness to me. I don't deserve your hatred."

"You have misinterpreted my attitude toward you immensely. I would not waste time and energy on hating you." spat Loki.

Gyn's eyes filled with tears, but she held them back. "You are so angry with Odin for this that you blame me when I have done nothing to deserve your bitterness, indifference and outright boorishness. I am trying to befriend you because quite frankly, you're the only person in Asgard who doesn't seem to have friends! I understand the hurt, betrayal and bitterness. I feel it too. But don't direct it at me, direct it at Odin!"

Loki's lip curled in a snarl, but he smoothed it after a few moments of silence. "Sigyn…"

"Do not call me that," Gyn growled. Loki clamped his mouth shut and narrowed his eyes. Gyn clenched her fists. "I am not Sigyn, I am Gyn. Since you are not brave enough to face Odin, then I will." She turned on her heel and left the garden.

"Gyn, what are you talking about?" Loki called after her. Gyn ignored him, her head thumping with hot blood. Loki grabbed her by the arm. Gyn spun, hand flying out. A small burst of dark blue energy shot from her palm. Loki leaned back to avoid the blast, his eyes wide. He straightened, his face smoothing over once again. "Stop and think. You cannot just confront the Allfather."

"Watch me." Gyn seethed. She yanked herself free of Loki's grip and marched toward the palace. She was aware of Loki following her, but she heeded him no mind. She paraded to the throne room, where Odin sat, caressing a bird.

"Lady Sigyn," said Odin, his eye lifting from the bird to scrutinize her. "I do not recall your scheduling an audience with me."

"Father, I tried to stop her…" said Loki, stepping around Gyn.

"I wish to discuss our union." Gyn announced.

Odin lifted his chin. "I see."

Gyn steeled herself. "I cannot marry Loki."

"Why not?" Odin inquired.

"I do not love him, nor do I think I ever could love him." said Gyn.

Odin stroked his chin. "This marriage could prevent a war."

Gyn felt her heart sink. "A war with whom? Midgard? Vanaheim?"

"That matter does not concern you," said Odin, his tone sharper than usual. Gyn fell silent. Odin straightened in his chair. "That being said, this marriage is between the two of you. If the two of you should decide it to be symbolic rather than a true union, then that is for you to discuss."

Gyn glanced at Loki, her heart lifting. She turned back to Odin. "So… We do not need to consummate?"

Odin raised an eyebrow. "It will not be a marriage until it is consummated."

"No one has to know," said Gyn. She stepped closer to Odin's throne. "Please, Allfather. I will marry Loki if I must. If it will prevent war, then I will go through with it. But this is my body. What you are asking of me –to give of myself as I have yet to do –is not a decision you should be making. No offense meant to you, Allfather."

Odin considered Gyn for a long time. "I will have Heimdall look away from the two of you the night of your wedding, Lady Sigyn."

Gyn bowed her head. "Thank you, Allfather." She backed out of the throne room and turned the corner before grinning.

"Gyn," called Loki. He caught up to her. Gyn slowed her pace to match his. "I suppose we should discuss the terms of our union, then."

Gyn looked at him. "Later." she decided.

Loki glanced at her sharply. "Pardon?"

"We will discuss it later. I have spent enough time in your presence today." Gyn replied. She quickened her pace, leaving Loki behind.

…

"Your father and I were the product of an arranged marriage. We grew into love, as many couples do." said Frigga.

Loki refused to look at his mother. He gazed from his perch on the balcony at the gardens below. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I am telling you not to lose hope. You could find love in Sigyn." said Frigga.

"She said herself that she could never grow to love me." said Loki.

"Well, have you tried befriending her, like I told you?" Frigga challenged.

Loki worked his jaw. "No."

"Then you only have yourself to blame," said Frigga.

"She is nothing like me." Loki complained, finally turning his head to lock eyes with Frigga. "She is optimistic and…"

"Kind?" Frigga offered. Loki scowled. Frigga smirked and placed a hand over his. "If you would just talk to her, I am sure you would find likeness in her. But perhaps her being different from you is good. She could balance you, and you could balance her."

Loki pursed his lips. "What war is our marriage preventing?"

Frigga's demeanor shifted. She straightened and pulled her hand away. "That does not concern you."

"Obviously it does," Loki argued, "if I am to wed a woman I hardly know in order to prevent it."

"It does not concern you because you needn't worry about it." said Frigga.

"I am worried about it," said Loki. He paused. "Does Thor know?"

"No," said Frigga. She looked around, bit her lip, and then sighed. "If I tell you, you must not utter a word to Sigyn."

Loki nodded. "I swear."

Frigga closed her eyes. "It is preventing a war with her father."

Loki recoiled. "Of course Freya would be to blame for this."

"No one is to blame for this, save Sigyn's father. He was most displeased with Sigyn's banishment." said Frigga.

"Which still remains hidden to her." said Loki.

"And it must remain that way until she is ready." said Frigga. "Loki, this all must stay between us, do you understand?"

Frigga rarely took such a stern tone. Loki nodded. "Yes, Mother. I understand."

…

Gyn felt her stomach writhe as she sat up in her bed, the morning light filtering through her sheer drapes. She trembled as she put her feet on the floor. Two young women entered the room and waited patiently for Gyn to pull on her robe.

"My lady," said the redheaded girl, "we brought you some breakfast. While you eat, we will draw you a bath."

Gyn dipped her head, feeling too sick to reply. She sat down at the vanity, refusing to look at her face and ate the fruit and porridge the dark haired girl offered her. Gyn closed her eyes, waiting for the redhead to return from the washroom. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "It is ready, my lady." said the dark-haired girl.

Gyn peered at the young woman. "What's your name?"

The girl widened her dark eyes. "Astrid, my lady."

Gyn waved her hand. "You don't have to call me that."

Astrid parted her lips, stopped herself and then curtseyed. Gyn got to her feet shakily and waltzed into the washroom, where the large white tub with golden-clawed feet waited. The room had a sweet aroma, and the bath was filled with bubbles that shimmered when they caught the light. The redheaded girl dipped her head. "You must be careful not to wet your hair in this water. The oils will burn off unwanted body hair. It would be a shame to burn off some of your actual hair." she said.

Gyn eyed the tub, suddenly apprehensive of the multicolored bubbles. Was it a bathtub full of hydrofluoric acid? She eyed the redheaded young woman, who offered Gyn a small smile. "It's not going to melt my skin off, is it?" Gyn asked.

The redhead giggled. "No, my lady. It is safe."

Gyn inhaled and nodded. "All right. Thank you."

Astrid helped tie up Gyn's hair. Gyn then stood at the edge of the tub, slipped out of her clothes, blushing as the two young ladies did not turn away from Gyn's naked body, and stepped into the hot water. The oil did not burn. It felt incredible, lying in the hot water, surrounded by the sweet smell of gardenia. Her skin felt smoother already. She did not know how long she soaked in the tub, but before she knew it, Astrid had shaken her awake.

"It's time, my lady." she said.

Gyn sighed and got out of the tub. Astrid and the redhead rubbed her down with thick, white towels. They then dressed her in a satin robe and led her to her changing room. The handmaidens sat Gyn in a cushioned chair and started on her hair. She was pulled this way and that as Astrid and the redhead –who Gyn learned was called Ingrid –twisted and braided her hair. Gyn kept rubbing her calves together, awestruck by how smooth they were. On Earth, she had never gotten this close of a shave. After her hair had been styled, Ingrid began applying makeup to Gyn's face. It was quite minimal –Asgard's supply of ointments kept acne and other blemishes at bay –and consisted of a dusting of light brown shadow across her lids, and a darker color as a liner. Ingrid swiped a coating of mascara-like liquid onto Gyn's lashes to darken them. Astrid applied a dark pinkish nude to Gyn's lips to give them color. At last, it was time to change.

The under part of the dress was quite simple. Gyn stepped into it. The handmaidens pulled it up Gyn's body. It fit perfectly, holding everything in place. The sleeves were short and embellished with sparkling diamonds and pearls. The train was long and lacy. Ingrid and Astrid added an outer embellishment. It hooked in the back like a belt, but the heavy jewels and silver chains hung from her waist past her hips in draping strands of pearls, diamonds and silver. If Gyn were to fall into a pool, she would sink straight to the bottom. Her hands and wrists were adorned with jewels. A tiara was strategically placed on her head. Gyn took a deep breath and looked at herself.

She hardly recognized the woman in the mirror. She looked like a queen, albeit a terrified one. Her brownish blonde hair was piled atop her head with braids encircling the bun. The rest hung down in elegant curls that cascaded down her back. Stunning diamond earrings dangled from her ears and nearly touched her shoulders. The dress hugged her curves and pushed up her breasts. Her lips parted in awe. "Holy shit." she whispered.

"Are you ready?" asked Ingrid.

A lump formed in Gyn's throat. She swallowed it and nodded stiffly. "Yes." she breathed.

…

As per tradition, Loki was not to see Sigyn until she walked down the aisle. He wore his typical Asgardian formal attire, horned helmet and all. His mother had insisted he add a green cloak, which he obeyed. He strode down the aisle, dipping his head to his Asgardian subjects and attempting to smile. It turned out to look more like a grimace. He ascended the steps and stood upon the platform where Thor would be crowned king when Odin deemed him fit to rule. Loki blew out a deliberate breath, calming his nerves. He turned to face the back, where Sigyn would emerge, and his jaw clenched and unclenched.

He softened at the sight of her. Her face was pale and she was visibly trembling. She looked beautiful, but it was the tiny smile she offered him when they locked eyes that truly moved him. When she took her stance before him, her eyes danced around the room. Loki felt a twinge of pity for her. He remembered his first parade. The immense crowd, with their judgmental and unrelenting eyes, was overwhelming. Loki took Gyn's hands in his. "Ignore them." he instructed quietly. Gyn's eyes met his once more. She gave a small nod, though she appeared quite ill. Loki feared she would vomit for a brief moment. "Eyes on me." he added when her eyes threatened to glance at the crowd.

Gyn inhaled sharply. "Okay." she breathed.

"Today we are gathered here for the union of Lady Sigyn, daughter of Freya and Prince Loki, my son," said Odin. Loki straightened in regal respect. "This union is the physical representation of the peace Asgard wishes to maintain, a union that was predestined centuries ago. Lady Sigyn, do you swear to serve as a loyal wife at my son's side for the rest of your life, no matter the trials and tribulations that shall rise against you?"

"I swear." Gyn's voice was barely above a whisper. Her hands shook in Loki's.

"Prince Loki, do you swear to serve as a faithful husband at Lady Sigyn's side for the rest of your life, no matter the trials and tribulations that shall rise against you?" Odin said, turning to Loki.

"I swear." Loki agreed firmly. Sigyn met his gaze, tears in her eyes.

"It is decided. My son, you may kiss your wife." said Odin.

Loki's stomach lurched. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Gyn's quickly. The Asgardians cheered and Loki pulled away from Gyn. He took her hand and led her to the dining hall where the festivities took place. Loki stood beside a table, Gyn's hand still locked in his. "People are going to congratulate us until the dinner starts. After dinner, we dance and then light the marriage candle. Then, it's over." he murmured, leaning down so that his lips brushed against her ear.

"That's it?" demanded Gyn.

"That's it." Loki affirmed. He straightened but a cast a glance at her every so often. She seemed to be handling the situation well, gracing people she had never met with smiles and gratitude. She still trembled and her skin was paler than usual, otherwise she was a natural performer. After hordes of subjects congratulated Loki and Gyn (with Loki biting back bitter responses), dinner was served. Fandral patted Loki's back while Thor took his seat on Loki's left.

"Loki, I must say, I thought you were one sorry bastard when I heard you were being forced into matrimony. No more wenches!" Fandral slurred, the stench of ale heavy on his breath.

Loki gnawed on his cheek. "Oh, yes. I will surely miss those nights." he muttered. In truth, he had never enjoyed dabbling in wenches as much as the others. He would rather read alone in his bedroom.

"But Lady Sigyn… I think she's the best chance you've got at getting any nightly pleasure!" Fandral chuckled and shuffled away.

Loki worked his jaw. Thor shoved Loki playfully. "Don't mind him, brother. He has already engorged himself with plenty of wine. I am sure you are quite the expert in nightly debaucheries!" Thor boomed.

"Loki," said Frigga from behind Loki. He turned toward his mother and rose from his seat.

"Mother," he greeted in relief.

"How are you?" Frigga queried.

Loki scowled. "Oh, I am simply wonderful. I've been married off to a woman I hardly know, my masculinity was just insulted and any hope of my gaining the throne has been obliterated."

Frigga frowned. "Loki, you know you don't want the throne."

Loki sighed. She was right. There were times when he was envious of Thor, but mostly, the throne did not interest him. "It does not change the fact that Father has just taken away the last bit of freedom I had."

"Kings must sacrifice their wishes for their people frequently. I say that this is just another way in which you are proving you would make a great king." said Frigga.

"Ah, but I will never be king." said Loki coolly.

Frigga pursed her lips. "Perhaps not," she replied. "But you have the chance to rise above your bitterness and still be great prince, remembered through millennia. You do not have to be a king to be great, Loki." She swept away, leaving the coldness of her words settling like ice on a winter lake in Loki's stomach. He returned to his seat and ate, hardly tasting the roast duck. The tempo of the music shifted to a much slower one. Loki closed his eyes momentarily before rising from his seat. He caught Sigyn's eye and nodded. She stood and joined him on the dance floor. He placed a respectful hand on her waist. She set her left hand on his shoulder while he took her right hand in his. He began to lead, waltzing in tandem with the music.

"Eyes on me." he reminded Gyn.

She looked at him, her eyes wide. She swallowed. "I like your helmet." she said.

Loki smirked. "Thank you, darling."

Gyn let out a long breath. "I'm glad we don't have to…"

"Consummate?" Loki offered. Gyn nodded, her face paling. Loki tilted his head. "I imagine, that as the daughter of Freya, you are quite experienced in that area of activity."

Gyn's cheeks flushed. "I am not, for your information!" she hissed. Loki dipped her toward the floor.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "You mean to tell me that you have never engaged in the pleasurable acts of the flesh?"

Gyn scowled. "Sex," she muttered. "It's called sex."

Loki felt his lips twitch. He twirled Gyn around. "You are avoiding my question."

"I've… I've never established a relationship enough to get to that point. And before Midgard, I made a promise to myself that I would not be like my mother. I love her dearly, but… I wanted it to mean something. Even without my memories of Asgard, I kept to my promise." Gyn explained.

"Which brings us to the terms of our relationship," Loki murmured, twirling Gyn again. He brought her close to his body. Gyn stared up at him. "If it is symbolic, then at events we must be a couple. Other than that, we do not have to be."

"Will we see other people?" Gyn asked.

Loki pursed his lips. "If we find someone worthy of that risk, we can cross that bridge when we come to it."

Gyn nodded. "You have to be nicer to me," she said. Loki huffed.

"I am nice." he insisted.

"No, you barely tolerate me. We have to at least be on amicable terms." said Gyn.

Loki spun her around and pulled her close again. The song ended, and the Asgardians exploded into applause. "Fine," he stated. "Your lessons resume tomorrow."

…

The next few weeks resulted in Gyn falling into a routine. She trained with Frigga and Freya in the mornings and with Loki in the afternoons. Loki's demeanor had shifted somewhat. He was no longer harsh and rude. He was strict, but no longer unkind. He mostly seemed bored. Within the month, Gyn was able to cast a solid, albeit small, energy shield.

They were practicing expanding Gyn's shield when Thor tromped into the garden, accompanied by Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg. "Take a break from your studies, brother! We want to go to the lake in Vanaheim and want you and your lovely wife to join us." Thor announced.

"We're busy." Loki replied shortly.

"She seems quite bored, Loki," said Fandral, eyeing Gyn, "are you sure you are entertaining her enough?"

Loki's brow darkened with a scowl. Gyn frowned. "We're practicing magic."

"He kids," said Sif, rolling her eyes at Fandral. "It will be sundown soon. Why not join us for a little while?"

Gyn glanced at Loki. She turned back to Sif. "I'll go." Loki didn't own her just because she was married to him now.

"I would go if I were you, Loki. Someone might sweep the lovely Sigyn away." said Fandral.

Loki sighed. "Very well."

An hour later, Gyn waited at the Bifrost with Sif, Thor, the Warriors Three and Loki. Heimdall sent them to Vanaheim in a blast of rainbow light. Gyn felt herself flying through the air until suddenly she stopped. They hiked through tall grass and wildflowers until they reached the banks of a crystal-blue lake. The sand was soft beneath Gyn's now bare feet. She ran along the beach, holding her skirt in hand, laughing as Thor chased her around. He scooped her up and tossed her into the cool water. She emerged, laughing. She raced Fandral to the other side and challenged Volstagg to a breath holding contest. She caught sight of Loki watching from ashore and waded over to him.

"Why don't you join us?" she asked.

"I haven't the time for games." he replied.

"You're here, aren't you?" Gyn retorted. Loki met her gaze before looking ahead once more. Gyn scrunched her lips. She scooped up a handful of water and splashed Loki with it. He flinched away, his eyes wide like a cat's when threatened with a bath. Gyn grinned. Loki stared at her, and for a moment, Gyn was afraid he would be angry. Then, he scooped up a handful of water and splashed her in retaliation.

"Never mess with a trickster, Gyn!" he shouted. He picked her up and tossed her into the water. She pulled him in with her, laughing. Loki gasped for breath when he emerged and stared in dismay at his soaked clothes. He scowled at Gyn.

"What was that you were saying?" Gyn taunted.

Loki smirked. "Be weary, dear. I may wait to strike for when you are least expecting it. That's the beauty of any real trick."

Gyn smiled. "And now I'll be waiting for that trick."

Loki rolled his eyes and got out of the water. Dusk darkened the sky, calling back the others from their games in the water. Loki held out a hand to Gyn and helped her out of the lake. He took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "Your gown is not leaving much to the imagination." he informed her.

Gyn's eyes widened. "Thank you." she murmured. She walked back to the Bifrost site in silence, Loki dripping wet beside her. So, he wasn't always a cold shell of indifference. He could smile, laugh and play. Gyn pursed her lips. Could she have a friend in Loki? Things didn't have to be awkward between them. The past month had proved that. They could work together in magic. They could laugh together. So why did Loki insist on playing wicked games of warmth and coldness?

 **…**

 **I didn't realize arranged marriages were so upsetting to some people. My fiancé and I joke all the time that we were an arranged marriage, since our friends set us up together even though we didn't really have an interest in each other. Now, we're engaged! Maybe it's the lack of choice that bothers people. Well, hopefully I've given Sigyn and Loki some more freedom. Thank you so much for adding this story to your alerts and the reviews. They mean a lot to me! Please continue to support this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Intrigue_**

The next few months passed with Gyn continuing her training with Loki, Frigga and Freya. Loki returned to his usual indifferent demeanor, sweeping about like a raven. Gyn had given up on befriending him for the time being. Talking to him was exhausting. Thor's day rolled around, bringing with it festivities. Gyn dressed into a gown with a full, silver skirt and a metallic mesh top. Her golden hair fell around her in long, loose waves. Earrings dangled from her lobes while a silver circlet was perched on the crown of her head. She waltzed out of her chambers to find Loki waiting for her. He wordlessly offered his arm. Gyn looped her arm through his. Together, they floated outdoors to the festivities.

During the day, numerous tournaments were held. These tournaments tested a warrior's strength, perseverance and skill. There were jousting tournaments, obstacle courses, archery competitions, wrestling matches and many other sporting events. Gyn watched the different tournaments on the edge of her seat, flinching and gasping at the close calls. She caught Loki staring at her several times, but ignored him. She made sure to touch his hand or kiss his cheek occasionally, playing the part of the affectionate wife. Loki kept a hand on her waist or an arm looped through hers at all times, maintaining the façade of doting husband. Gyn's heart sank. She longed for it to be real. But even if she found someone, it would always be a secret. She glanced at Loki, her smile fading. Could she love him? Perhaps, one day, her heart could leap over her own walls and climb his and allow her to love him. Perhaps she could forget the pain Odin had caused her, the bitterness that stung her tongue whenever she remembered that she had not chosen this.

Gyn leaned back in her seat, the smile falling from her face and shattering against the floor like a dropped glass. Was this her life for the next few thousand years? Pretenses and longing for love, secrets and forced smiles? Could she bear this weight?

"Are you tired?" Loki's murmur stirred Gyn from her thoughts. She looked at him, her eyes slightly unfocused.

Tired hardly touched how Gyn felt, but she nodded. "Yes," she whispered, "quite."

Loki dipped his head and stood. "Then let us retire for the afternoon. We still have the ball." He held out a hand for Gyn to take. She accepted his hand and got to her feet. They drifted away from the festivities and toward the palace. Gyn stopped upon seeing Sif.

"Wait," she murmured. She let go of Loki's hand and hurried after Sif. "Lady Sif! Lady Sif, wait!"

Sif stopped and turned. Her eyebrows raised at Gyn. "Sigyn," she greeted, "you needn't call me in such a formal manner. We are friends, are we not?"

Gyn felt her lips twitch. "Friends," she repeated. "Yes, I suppose we are."

"What is it you require?" Sif asked, a smile gracing her features.

"I want you to train me to fight," said Gyn. Sif's smile faded as she scrutinized Gyn. "In the event should I need such skills, I want to be ready. Could you train me?"

Sif pursed her lips. "I could," she allowed. "Though I will not be an easy match."

"I am a fast learner." said Gyn.

Sif smirked. "Then I shall see you at dawn in the arena."

Gyn dipped her head. "Thank you, Sif."

…

"Again," Sif barked. "It's like you're not even trying."

Gyn ground her teeth together. "I am."

"Then prove it!" Sif snapped. "In battle, you will not be given the chance to rest or keep yourself from stumbling. You must get out of your head and into your body. Act, react, don't think!" She swung her sword. Gyn rolled out of the way as the blade scratched the ground. Gyn gripped her sword in her shaking hand and rolled into a crouch. She jumped out of the way of Sif's second attack and leapt to her feet. She waited for Sif to attack, trying desperately to quit thinking so much and focus on her body like Sif said. Sif lunged, which Gyn barely dodged. Their blades clashed, the sound of their strike echoing across the training arena. Gyn managed to parry several of Sif's attacks. Gyn ducked to avoid Sif's arcing blade. Gyn jabbed forward, her blade scratching the side of Sif's armor. Sif lifted an eyebrow, her chest rising and falling with her pants.

"Well done," Sif said. "You are getting better. But you forgot one very important thing. Never expose your neck."

Gyn felt slight pressure from Sif's blade on the back of her neck and sighed. She hung her head. "You win. Again."

"Yes, but keep in mind that you have only been practicing for a few months with me. You are able to hold your own against me, which might save you in battle." said Sif.

"Might," scoffed Gyn. "Thank you, Sif."

"Same time tomorrow?" Sif asked, sheathing her blade and extending a hand to Gyn, who accepted.

"Yes, I will be here." said Gyn. She handed Sif her borrowed sword. Sif examined it.

"When you are able to disarm me, we will get you a sword of your own. This one is too heavy for you." she said.

Gyn scrunched her lips together. "Shouldn't I get one now?"

"Patience," said Sif, smiling. "Better to learn with an improper sword and receive a proper one. It humbles you and prepares you for a sword worthy of your skill, and you its pristine."

Gyn sighed. "Very well. I will see you on the morrow." She left the arena and waltzed down the corridor and up a few staircases, her soft, booted steps echoing across the hall. She entered the chamber she shared with Loki and dressed out of her armor. She slipped on an airy, white, long-sleeved gown with blue and green flowered beading. She placed a blue-flowered circlet atop her head and left the dressing room. She strode for the door, but stopped by Loki's desk. It was clean, with hardly anything disorganizing its surface, save for a leather-bound book. Gyn tilted her head and ran her fingers along its edge. Biting her lip, she hesitated before opening it. She prayed it wasn't his journal. She relaxed when she saw it was just an ordinary book filled with Asgardian literature. Gyn's eyes scanned the first page, drinking in the chapter. She could hardly tear her eyes away from the tale. She sank into the chair and continued to read. She had a bit of free time, since Loki had some things to prepare for his upcoming birthday festival. She was so engrossed in the book that she did not hear Loki enter their chamber.

"I see you cannot keep your nose to your own business." Loki's voice lurched Gyn's heart into a stutter. She jumped and whirled around, dropping the book onto the floor.

"Loki!" she gasped. She stared at him, attempting to gauge his response, but his features remained void of emotion. She stooped down to pick up the book and placed it on the desk. "I'm sorry, I was just…"

"Nosing through my possessions." Loki replied coolly.

Gyn looked at her hands. "I apologize."

Loki's lips twisted with a smirk. "It is no matter," he said. "I am just pleased that you read."

Gyn lifted her gaze to meet his, frowning. "You are… pleased?"

Loki shrugged. "I'd rather an intelligent wife than a buffoon."

Gyn smiled slightly. "Well, next time I will be sure to ask for a book rather than steal yours."

"I do not mind sharing books." said Loki. An awkward silence stretched between them. Gyn dipped her head.

"Well, I am off to spend some time with my mother. I will see you tomorrow during our lesson." she said.

Loki frowned. "Not tonight?"

Gyn paused by the door. "Usually I am asleep by the time you arrive."

Loki shrugged. "I suppose you are right. I shall see you tomorrow, then."

Gyn nodded and left the room, her brow furrowing.

…

Loki waited for Gyn to emerge from their chambers to attend the festival in honor of his birthday. Gyn exited the chamber at last. Loki's eyebrows lifted at her plain, though beautiful, forest-green gown. The cap sleeves hung off her shoulders and the neckline curved around her breasts while the waist was fitted. The skirt flared fully and billowed like a cloud when she walked. Gold earrings dangled from her lobes. The satin fabric caught the sun and glimmered as she walked. Loki offered his arm to her, which she accepted.

"You look lovely." he muttered. Gyn peered up at him.

"Thank you," she said. "Happy birthday."

Loki's lips twitched. "Thank you." They strode toward the palace arena, which had been divided into sections to accommodate the different art shows. Some displayed paintings, others had dancers, some had music, and others had acting while others had poetry readings. Loki and Gyn drifted from show to show, but Loki noticed Gyn's interest was in the music. Her fingers twitched, as if she longed to play the piano. Loki could've sworn he heard her humming along, but her voice was too quiet for him to be sure. The day sped past. By the time it was over, Loki was glad. He and Gyn returned to their chamber and changed into the evening wear. Loki laid on the bed with a soft groan. Gyn crawled onto her side.

"I liked your birthday festival better than Thor's." she said quietly.

Loki raised his eyebrows, his hands folded behind his head. "Don't let Thor hear you say that."

Gyn chuckled. "Of course not."

Loki felt a smile touch his lips. "Your company was pleasant today."

"Was it?" Gyn challenged.

Loki smirked. "You enjoy art."

"Well, yes." said Gyn.

Loki looked at her. "Not many do, here on Asgard. Many find battle and its glories more inspiring."

Gyn snorted. "Do I look like the sort to appreciate the glory of battle?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "You did ask Sif to train you."

"Because I don't want to be helpless." said Gyn, shaking her head. "I've never liked feeling powerless to protect those I care about or myself."

"Do you care for someone here on Asgard?" Loki taunted, his lips stretching into a grin.

Gyn stared at him for a long time. "I could."

Loki sniffed. "You never give definitive answers."

"Neither do you." Gyn shot back.

Loki huffed. "Fair enough."

"I'm beginning to care for someone, if they would give me the chance." muttered Gyn.

Loki looked at her. "Trust is earned, not freely given."

"And how can trust be earned if I am never given the chance to do so? Giving someone trust demands vulnerability." said Gyn.

Loki sat upright. "From both parties involved."

Gyn rolled her shoulders back. "Ask me anything, and I will tell you."

"Fine," Loki said tersely, "why do you not like to go back Sigyn anymore?"

Gyn's face fell. "Because those memories do not feel real," she muttered, averting Loki's gaze. "I remember them, yes, but it is as if I am seeing them from a distant dream or someone else's eyes. Perhaps one day I will adopt my name again, but for now… I am struggling to pick up the pieces of who I once was and trying to fit them with who I am now."

Loki stared at her, unable to formulate a response. He laid back, gazing at the ceiling, watching the candlelight flicker shadows on the alabaster walls. He closed his eyes, sleep beckoning to him.

"And you? Are you going to share something?" Gyn asked.

Loki forced his eyes open. "I never promised to share anything."

Gyn huffed. "Which is exactly what I expected of you." She blew out the candle, plunging the room into darkness.

Loki worked his jaw, considering proving her wrong or giving into her demands. By the time he decided, Gyn had already fallen asleep.

…

"Why in the name of Valhalla would we need to find treasure, Thor?" Loki drawled as they hiked along an Alfheim mountain.

"You misunderstand, Loki," called Thor from the front of the group, "we don't need to find treasure at all! We want to find it!"

"I don't." Loki muttered under his breath.

"But do you ever really want to do anything, Loki?" Gyn challenged, shuffling past him.

Loki watched her fall in step with Sif, her royal blue cloak brushing the dirty snow behind her. Her golden hair bounced with her steps. Loki popped his jaw. Ever since his birthday night, she had grown distant and cold. The change in demeanor had thrown Loki off balance. Gyn had never failed to greet him with a shy or soft smile whenever she saw him. Now, she kept her expression stony and hardly uttered a word to him. She focused on their lessons with cold determination. Her magic was progressing well, but their relationship had taken several steps backward. Loki quite missed Gyn's warmth, though he would never admit to her… Perhaps he should. He didn't know the strength of her resolve. What if she could hold a grudge for eternity? What if she never gave him another chance?

"Marriage troubles?" jeered Fandral.

Loki glowered at him. "I fail to see how that is of your concern."

"A blind bilgesnipe could see it." said Fandral, shrugging. "If it's in the bedroom…"

"That is not the issue, I can assure you." Loki spat.

Fandral chuckled. "Then you are not caring for her emotional needs, my friend."

Loki suppressed a growl as they ducked inside a cave. "And you would know of my wife's emotional needs?"

"I know an emotionally abandoned woman when I see one. It's how many marriages fail." said Fandral.

"Because you prey on such women," Loki snarled. "Is this a threat, Fandral?"

"Not by me," said Fandral. "But I cannot say for others." He patted Loki's back and headed for the front of the group. Loki watched after Gyn for several seconds. He swore under his breath and grabbed her hand. He pulled her back toward him.

"When you have a free moment, would you like to go on a ride in the forest with me?" he asked.

Gyn frowned. "Are you going to trick me into spilling what haunts me and then leave me hanging?"

Loki tightened his jaw. "No," he muttered. Gyn looked unimpressed, so Loki continued, "I am sorry for leaving you hanging, as it were."

Gyn's brow pinched and she lowered her eyes. "When I have a moment, then… yes, we can go for a ride." She turned away and rejoined Sif. Loki frowned, feeling as if the bitterness had yet to alleviate between them. He followed the group, plunging deeper into the cave until light evaded them.

"Brother, join us up front. You can lead the way." said Thor. Loki sighed and pushed his way through the darkness and around his companions. He flourished his hand, summoning his magic to his palm. Green light sparked in his palm, guiding them through the dark cavern as they descended deeper into the mountain.

"What exactly are we searching for this treasure for, exactly?" asked Gyn.

"The elves of Alfheim buried it long ago," said Thor.

"It's said that this treasure grants the possessor everything he needs in battle." Loki added.

"Or she," interjected Sif.

"Or she," Loki allowed. "Wisdom, which Thor certainly needs…" Loki dodged a playful punch from Thor, grinning slightly. "Strength, honor, dexterity…"

"Everything a warrior of Valhalla would envy." grunted Volstagg.

"And where is it hidden?" asked Gyn.

"It's said it's hidden in the tallest mountain of Alfheim." said Thor.

"But it could very well just be a legend." said Gyn.

"Yes," agreed Sif, "but it could very well be true."

Loki stopped. His eyes examined the cave walls. "The structure is unstable, Thor."

"Will it cave in on us?" Thor asked.

"It could if aggravated," said Loki, running his hand along the cracks in the foundation. "Though I doubt it will cave in on its own."

"Then we can keep moving." said Thor.

Loki gritted his teeth together but said nothing. He continued onward, descending deeper into the depths. They walked for what seemed like hours when they finally arrived at a dead end. "Damn!" said Fandral, shaking his head.

"No, this cannot be it!" growled Thor, looking around. Loki frowned.

"Well, it's not like they would just leave the treasure lying in an empty room. There is probably some sort of guarding to it." he reasoned.

"Like a hidden door," said Thor, his face brightening in the dim light of Loki's magic.

"Wait, Thor-!" Loki cried. Thor punched the wall, ignoring Loki's cry. The cave trembled. Rubble cascaded from the roof. Chunks fell away. "Get out!" Loki yelled. The others scurried out of the cavern, back toward the tunnel. Loki noticed a large hunk of roof falling toward Gyn. He grabbed her and pulled her toward him. He shielded her from falling rocks with his magic and urged her onward. They clambered through the tunnel, their hearts racing. At last, the rumbling stopped. Thor and Fandral investigated the cavern, only to find it blocked with rocks. Thor returned, his lips downturned in a pout. Loki bared his teeth. "Thor, you fool! I told you the foundation was cracked! Why in the Norns would you punch the damn wall?" he snarled.

Thor grinned. "Relax, brother. We are all safe."

Loki scowled. "You could have caved us in or worse."

"Loki, relax. We're all fine." said Sif.

Loki huffed. He felt Gyn's eyes on him but ignored her. He led the way out of the cave and back into Alfheim's cold sun, where they called for Heimdall to return them to Asgard.

 **…**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I kind of was uninspired for this story for a while there and I got super busy with school. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Blood of Vanir_**

Gyn met Loki by the stables for the ride she had promised him. She felt a chill in the air that hinted autumn's arrival. When she found Loki, he waited with two saddled horses. He stroked the neck of a dark brown one, murmuring to it. Gyn watched him for a moment. She wondered if her coldness had truly unbalanced him. Her anger with him built an icy wall around her. She would guard herself from him and his trickery. He would learn not to trick her. That is, if he wanted any sort of friendship with her. Gyn's stomach writhed. She could not help but feel as though Odin had damned her to an eternity of an awkward marriage with Loki. He was slippery, snaking away from any sort of intimacy that required vulnerability. She was soft, but Loki had missed her claws and teeth. She would protect herself now.

Loki turned to see her. "You came." It was not a question, but he failed to mask the surprise in his tone.

Gyn lifted her chin. "I keep my promises. I don't cheat, unlike you."

Loki lifted a brow. His green eyes glimmered with amusement. He feigned offense. "Oh, you wound me," he hissed playfully. He held out the reins to the palomino beside his dark thoroughbred. Gyn took them. Loki smirked. Gyn wanted to smack it right off his face, but she refrained. "But you forget that I'm the god of trickery and chaos. Cheating and lying is in my nature."

Gyn led her horse out of the stable. "That is a poor excuse." she muttered. Once clear of the stable, she mounted her horse.

Loki followed suit. "And what would be a proper excuse?"

Gyn looked at him, hoping her eyes blazed with the same venom she felt in her teeth. "Lying to and cheating those closest to you will result in losing them."

Loki stared back, his face impassive. "You are not closest to me."

Gyn clenched her teeth. "Then why apologize? Why suggest we take a ride? Why save my life? You would've saved yourself the trouble if you'd just let those rocks crush me."

Loki seemed unfazed, but Gyn caught his lips twitch downward. "I don't wish harm upon you." he stated.

Gyn snorted. "Well that is so sentimental, Loki. Thank you, really, I am touched."

Loki laughed. Gyn stared at him, taken aback. Loki's laughter subsided into softer chuckles. Gyn's cheeks heated with indignation. Loki grinned as he regarded her. "I apologize, Lady Gyn. I was just caught unaware that you possessed a sense of humor."

Gyn scowled. "You're one to talk! This is the first time I've ever heard you laugh!"

Loki's grin faded, but the hint of smile still ghosted his face. "Shall we start over, Lady Gyn?"

Gyn stared at him for a moment. Part of her wanted to tell him to shove off, but the other part desperately yearned for a chance for a marriage not plagued with awkward encounters and frozen silences. She nodded. "Let's ride."

Loki's lips twitched. He led the way toward a trail that twisted into the forest. Gyn followed him, ducking her head to avoid low branches. She looked toward the sky, watching the golden light fracture through the verdant leaves. She smiled as the warmth touched her cool skin. The autumn chill battled the remains of the summer heat. Gyn felt a smile span across her face. Asgard truly was beautiful. Gyn turned her attention back to the front, where she watched Loki's dark hair gleam when the light bounced off of it. His sharp, dark features were alluring, Gyn admitted that much. His eyes were her favorite, though. Their gamma green glittered with mischief and magic and radiated intelligence. But Gyn liked when they darkened, to the deep green of the sea, revealing a softer side that Loki hid beneath scales.

"Like what you see?" Loki called to her. Gyn blinked, realizing that he had turned in his saddle. He smirked at her with a raised brow.

Gyn tightened her grip on her reins, channeling her embarrassment in the clench of her fists rather than reddening her cheeks. "You're directly in my line of vision. I wasn't staring."

"You're a terrible liar," Loki accused.

"I'm a better liar than you think." Gyn retorted. Loki grinned.

"Oh, really? Do tell."

Gyn narrowed her eyes. "No. I'm not falling for that again."

"Falling for what?" Loki asked innocently. He veered to the right, where the trees thinned until they gave way to a golden meadow. Loki dismounted. Gyn slowed her horse to a stop and began to dismount. She stiffened when she felt Loki's hands on her hips. He swept her off of the saddle and onto the ground. Gyn tilted her head to look up at him. His hands still rested on her hips. He looked down at her and let go of her waist. He held out his hand to her. "You haven't answered me."

Gyn stared at his hand for a moment before taking it. "I'm not divulging anything about myself to you."

Loki looked at her. "Not at all?" He seemed amused.

Gyn pursed her lips. "If you're going to mock me, then I'm leaving."

Loki smirked. "I'm not mocking you, Gyn. I brought you here to make it up to you. I see the value in divulging to one another." He sat down in the grass, pulling Gyn down with him.

She frowned at him. "Are you about to actually not be an ass?"

Loki's eyebrows shot up. "I am not an ass."

"Yes, you are."

Loki leaned back and rested his elbow on his knee. "How so?"

"Well, you don't talk to me. You look at me as if I am stupid. When you do talk to me, your tone is colder than Niflheim. I know you did not choose me or this situation, but I have stressed to you that I didn't want this, either. Yet you punish me for it." Gyn ranted.

Loki's smirk widened. "I am not punishing you, Gyn. I treat everyone like that."

"Do you even like anyone?" Gyn persisted.

Loki looked away. "Yes."

"Well, I am shocked. You don't show it at all." Gyn scoffed.

"I saved your life, didn't I?" Loki challenged.

Gyn's eyes snapped to his. He liked her? She gaped at him for a moment. "But… You don't talk to me."

"I am now."

Gyn looked away from him. "Well, I'm honored."

"Yes, your sarcasm speaks to that," Loki retorted. But he smiled, and Gyn returned it. Their first comfortable silence extended between them. Gyn looked away, biting back a smile. Loki inhaled deeply. "When I was a boy, I used to want to be a warrior. Thor was always the stronger fighter. My father was always so pleased with Thor's progress, but that combat was never my forte. That's when my mother started teaching me magic. She told me that I was small, so I had to use my wits and magic in a fight. I would never be the same type of warrior that Thor was, but at least I started earning someone's approval."

"We had some lesson together, I remember," said Gyn. "And I don't see anything wrong with not being a warrior like Thor. You're still a warrior, just not the same type."

Loki's jaw clenched. "And yet, I will never measure up to my father."

"Your father loves you." Gyn insisted.

"He forced us to marry." Loki retorted.

"Maybe that was not so bad," Gyn muttered. Loki looked at her.

"Am I growing on you?" he teased.

Gyn shoved him. "When you're not being an ass."

Loki's lips stretched with a smile. "Well, you're annoying."

Gyn rolled her eyes. "Oh please, god of mischief and trickery, that's the worst insult you could come up with? I'm annoying? You might be losing your touch."

Loki straightened. "I'm the god of mischief, not insults. Besides, if I truly wanted to insult you, you'd be giving me the cold shoulder again."

"Well, I am flattered that you were unnerved by my silence so much that you decided to share something so personal with me." Gyn said.

"To get back in your favor." Loki surmised.

"You wanted to be in my favor?" Gyn asked.

She watched him work his jaw. "You wanted friendship, didn't you?"

"Did you?" Gyn countered.

Loki looked at her, a strand of dark hair falling in his face. "You're impossible."

"You haven't answered me."

Loki rolled his eyes and looked away. "I will admit that I am intrigued." Loki looked her over. "Even if you are annoying and possibly boring."

"I am not boring!" Gyn protested.

Loki raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"I am capable of mischief," Gyn stated. Loki smirked, prompting her to continue. Gyn smiled sheepishly. "During my time on Midgard, I… I was a bit of a thief."

"A thief?" Loki's amusement piqued clearly in his widened his eyes. "You?"

Gyn lifted her chin. "As a matter of fact, yes. I used my powers unwittingly. Apparently, being the daughter of a love goddess gives one powers of persuasion."

"Really?" Loki taunted. "Then persuade me."

Gyn scowled. "I can't persuade an equal."

Loki blinked and drew back. He frowned and looked away from her. "You consider us equals?"

Gyn's heart plummeted. "Don't tell me you still think of me as a half-breed?"

"No," Loki assured her. He looked at her. "Many might think themselves beneath me. Or even above. But no one has ever considered me their equal."

Gyn tilted her head. "And is that something you consider positive or negative?"

Loki's lips twitched. "I'm still working out the details."

Gyn smiled. They spent the rest of the afternoon remembering their childhood. They talked about the times they played together, which was not often, since Sigyn lived in Vanaheim mostly. But they reminisced. Loki chuckled and smirked. He even laughed. Gyn laughed much more than he did. Every time she laughed, Loki stared at her, and odd glint in his eyes and the ghost of a smile on his features. Gyn did not know whether or not this look should perturb her. They returned to the palace in high spirits, with the promise to practice magic together on the morrow.

When Gyn awoke in the morning, she ventured into the dressing room as usual. She dressed in a casual, floral gown. She placed a golden circlet on her strawberry hair. She paused. Strawberry? She looked in the mirror and gasped. Her hair –usually golden –definitely possessed a strawberry tint to it. She looked at it, mystified. Was it something she ate?

She left the dressing room. Loki was already awake and sitting at his desk, reading. She danced on the spot nervously, debating whether or not to ask him about her hair. Loki paused in turning the page to his book. "You obviously want to ask me something." he stated.

"Erm… My hair changed colors." Gyn muttered.

Loki turned, a frown puckering his brow. He examined her hair with his sharp eyes. "Talk to your mother. My guess is that your body has adapted to Asgard and your powers are fully returned."

Gyn nodded. "I-I'll talk to her." She left the room. She wandered through the palace until she arrived at her mother's quarters. Freya answered Gyn's knock and beamed.

"Sigyn! Come in, love." Freya allowed Gyn to enter Freya's chambers. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?"

Gyn turned. "My hair," she blurted. She reddened when she realized how she sounded. "Erm, it has changed colors."

Freya frowned and examined Gyn's hair, running her fingers through it. "Why, yes. Oh, good. I was wondering when it would."

"Pardon?" Gyn breathed.

Freya smiled. "Mine has changed as well. It is nothing to fret over. Our hair changes with the seasons. Autumn changes our hair to this strawberry blonde and winter morphs it into a deep, lovely red. By spring it will be back to the gold you are used to. It merely means you have adapted to Asgard. Your powers are returned, your memories… You are merely showing your Vanir blood."

Gyn relaxed slightly. "Thank you."

Freya beamed. "How are things between you and Loki?"

Gyn glanced at Freya. "They're between Loki and me."

Freya lifted her chin and looked away from Gyn. "I apologize, I meant no disrespect."

Gyn felt a twinge of guilt. "Mother, I know. The truth is, things are progressing slowly. Just when I think I'm breaking through to him, he seals himself off. It feels as if I am chiseling an ice sculpture. For being the daughter of the love goddess, I am lousy."

"You're not lousy, my dear," said Freya, wrapping an arm around Gyn. "You have been valiant about this, and I am proud of you. You are a much more consistent person than I am. I believe you and Loki make a good match, the kind that stays for eternity. Keep hacking at that ice, and you will see."

Gyn nodded, feeling a bit of weight falling from her heart. She spent the rest of the morning with her mother before returning to her quarters. When she entered the room, she felt the tension radiating off of Loki before he uttered a word. Gyn stiffened. "What is it?" she asked.

Loki looked up at her, his eyes hard like stone. "Father's Odinsleep approaches."

Gyn inhaled and held her breath. She knew the Odinsleep occurred annually, with little warning and routine. "Is it… dangerous for him?"

Loki shook his head. "Not for him. But for Asgard, the dangers are potential. With Odin asleep, Asgard's defenses weaken. We must prepare for an attack."

Gyn dared to draw closer to Loki. "But you worry for him."

Loki's jaw clenched. He averted her gaze. "I worry for Asgard."

"He's your father."

Loki's eyes fluttered downward. "Yes. I worry for him as well."

Gyn bit her lip. She hesitated, then reached for Loki's hand. She felt him stiffen under her touch. She squeezed his hand. "Whatever comes, we will endure. Asgard will endure. I know it." Loki said nothing, so Gyn withdrew her hand. She pressed her lips together, her heart twisting in her chest. She moved to leave.

"Gyn," Loki called. Gyn stopped by the doorway and looked back at him. He looked up at her. "Stay. If you have nothing else to do, that is."

Gyn bit back a smile. She walked back over to Loki and sat across from him. "I won't go anywhere as long as you need me here."

Loki lifted his gaze to meet hers. Something flickered in his eyes, and Gyn felt some of the ice chip away.

…

The Odinsleep lasted for a long week. The entire palace remained on edge. Gyn witnessed more guards, more armor and more weapons than she cared to. However, the attack that Asgard prepared for never arrived. Gyn and Loki practiced magic during the Odinsleep. He had worked her harder than before, perhaps because of the stress. But during that week, Gyn's abilities had progressed well. She could now cast illusions of herself, though it exhausted her to do so. Her offensive magic was much stronger, too. She could fling flashes of light like daggers and cut through trees. Loki seemed pleased.

"We can move on to a more complicated area of magic," he told her.

"What is that?" Gyn asked uneasily.

Loki smiled. "Transferring energy. I suspect you will excel at it. You are a skilled healer, so transferring your energy to another being to enhance their abilities might be easier for you."

"You're just going to use me as a battery?" Gyn muttered.

"A what?" Loki scowled in befuddlement.

"It's something from Midgard. I'm just going to serve as an energy source for you?" Gyn clarified.

"Or I for you," said Loki. "I am not so selfish as to drain you for my own purposes."

"Well, you truly know how to romance." Gyn teased. Loki rolled his eyes at her.

Gyn's training with Sif, however, seemed much the same. Gyn struggled to disarm Sif, though she had progressed in her ability to dodge attacks. It was getting attacks in that Gyn struggled with, which complicated her ability to disarm Sif.

The day after Odin awoke from his Odinsleep, Gyn stood in the arena with Sif, doubled over and panting. Sweat trickled down her spine and face. The hair around her face was plastered to her forehead. Dirt caked her skin from falling and kicking it up during the battle with Sif, who barely seemed affected.

"Come on, Gyn," Sif taunted, "it's as if you're not even trying!"

Gyn clenched her teeth and wheeled to face Sif. She lunged, her arms trembling with the weight of her sword. Sif parried easily and swung her legs to kick Gyn's feet out from underneath her. Sif leveled her sword under Gyn's chin. "I'm done for today." Gyn panted.

Sif nodded curtly. "I will see you on the morrow. I expect better, Gyn." Sif sheathed her sword and left Gyn lying in the dust.

Gyn rested for a moment before pushing herself up. She stiffened upon seeing a familiar pair of black boots. She looked up into Loki's frown. He held out his hand to her. Gyn accepted his help. Loki stared at her for a moment. Gyn could practically see his mind at work in the narrowing of his eyes. He still held her hands from helping her to her feet.

"Pick up your sword." Loki instructed, letting go of Gyn's hands. He swept a few feet away and widened his stance. Two daggers glinted in his hands.

Gyn's heart sank. "Loki, I'm exhausted. I've already practiced magic and trained with Sif."

"You want to defeat Sif?" Loki challenged.

Gyn shifted. "Well, yes…"

"Then pick up your sword."

Gyn frowned but did as he told her. She had barely picked it up before Loki sprang at her, slashing and stabbing at her. Gyn struggled to match his pace, blocking his attacks as he drove her back. He twirled and kicked the back of her thigh. Gyn crumpled to the ground. Loki, unlike Sif, did not hesitate to attack while Gyn lay winded on the ground. He flung a dagger at her. She rolled out of the way. She scrambled to her feet. Loki flung another dagger at her. She was too slow, and it nicked her cheek.

"Are you insane?" Gyn yelled, her fingers flying to her cheek. When she drew them back, blood coated her fingertips. "You could've killed me!"

"That's the point!" Loki snarled. He attacked again. Gyn brought up her sword to block his attacks. He twirled his daggers and slashed at her. She struggled to parry his attacks. Gyn ducked to avoid a particularly close swing. "Notice my openings!" Loki instructed. Gyn scowled, too tired to tell him where he could shove his openings. Loki drove her back, but Gyn began to notice that though he was extremely fast, he left his sides fairly unguarded. Gyn dared to quit blocking her face to swing toward his side. Loki stumbled to catch her blade. Gyn kicked his feet out, knocking him to the ground. Loki parried her attack and jumped to his feet. Their duel intensified, but Gyn found herself making more attacks rather than remaining on the offensive. She twirled around a pillar to meet Loki's blade. She ducked and dodged and lunged and stabbed. Loki matched her, and surpassed her, but she was finally able to hold her own. Gyn found an opening for his neck and leveled her sword at it. He had a dagger pressed against her abdomen. They stared at each other, panting. A few strands of hair hung in Loki's face, but a wicked smile snaked across his lips.

"Use your wits," Loki panted. "You are not a warrior like Sif, so stop trying to match her like one. You have to be faster, because you are. Fight smarter, not harder."

Gyn lowered her sword and Loki sheathed his daggers. Gyn's arms ached and her heart pounded so fiercely she felt it reverberating in her skull. Loki's smile vanished. He touched Gyn's cheek and closed his eyes, focusing his energy into healing. Gyn felt the skin close, and it no longer stung. She met Loki's gaze. He had one hand cupping her neck while the other still touched her cheek.

"Thank you." she murmured.

Loki nodded. "Disarm Sif tomorrow, and I will teach you to use magic in a fight. You will never find yourself defenseless in a fight."

He seemed to realize that he was still holding her and let go abruptly. He stepped back, his face morphing back into its stony default expression.

"Will I see you at the celebration tonight?" Gyn asked.

"Of course." Loki replied.

Gyn nodded. "Until then." She dipped her head to him and placed her sword on the weapons rack. She left the arena and entered the palace. She wandered through the halls until she arrived at her quarters, where she drew a bath and soaked in the hot water. She scrubbed herself clean of dirt, sweat and blood. With the help of her ladies, she dressed in a gown with a golden bodice. The skirt fanned out in tulle, with golden flower appliques. She pinned her hair up and dressed it with a golden circlet. She placed her earrings on herself and stepped out. By the time she was ready, the banquet in honor of Odin's awakening was nigh. She strode to the banquet hall, where she waited for Loki.

…

Loki entered the banquet hall, his neck stiff from balancing his horn helmet. His eyes scanned the hall for Gyn. He caught her standing on the outskirts, observing the dancing. She stood next to a woman, Lady Ingrid. The appeared to make small talk for a bit before Lady Ingrid joined the dancing. Loki's eyes narrowed when Fandral approached Gyn. Loki waited for a moment, watching Fandral flatter Gyn. Fandral seemed to offer a dance, but Gyn declined. Loki couldn't ignore the pleasure feathering through his chest. He straightened and strode toward his wife. He held out his hand to her.

"Care to dance?" he queried.

Gyn raised a brow. "Anything for the public eye." she muttered. She accepted Loki's invitation and the two swept out to join the myriad of dancers.

Loki gazed down at Gyn, who laughed and enjoyed the fast paced dances as much as the slower ones. Her cheeks flushed from the action but her eyes glittered in excitement. Loki felt something stir within him. A softness that he was not used to. Something in him was inclined to seek Gyn's presence, not as a show, but because he wanted it. His tongue poked out between his lips. He found himself looking toward her lips. She had inherited her mother's beauty, but hers was an earthy, natural beauty. Loki liked it. He was drawn to this Vanir woman. Something within him drew him to her. Something about her called to him. The thought of it uneased him. He could see himself loving her, but he needed to dig through both of their layers first.

 **…**

 **Wow. Sorry it's been so long! School has been kicking my ass, and I wasn't really excited about this story. But the new Thor trailer kind of woke me up, so here I am. Thank you for the reviews. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A Name Day for a Nameless Girl_**

"Thank you for accompanying me to the market, Sigyn," Freya said in her silvery voice. She beamed and dipped her head to a man who winked at her.

Gyn lowered her gaze. "Please don't call me that, Mother."

"Call you what?" Freya turned toward Gyn, her flawless complexion puckering with the furrow of her brow.

"Sigyn," Gyn muttered.

"You mean your name?" Freya queried.

Gyn met her mother's gaze. "It is not a name I recognize anymore."

"Well, that makes the certain matter of you name day rather moot, doesn't it?" Freya's eyes danced.

Gyn frowned. "My name day?"

"Yes," said Freya, lifting a brow, "on the twenty-seventh day of November, you were born, and I gave you the name Sigyn."

Gyn looked away from her mother, her chest tightening sharply. "That day approaches."

"Yes, it does. There where will be a celebration, of course. A ball, banquet, small tournament, whatever you desire." Freya lifted her arms for emphasis.

Gyn shook her head. "N-no, no balls or tournaments. I… I just want friends and family there. A small dinner is all I require."

"You're the wife of one of the princes. You should be honored with something more." Freya protested.

"I am not full-blooded Vanir. I have been absent from Asgardian court for a hundred years. What sort of princess would I be to demand an extravagant celebration in my honor? I am nothing more than your bastard." Gyn hissed.

Freya's multi-colored eyes darkened. She lowered her gaze, though she did not cower before Gyn. "I only wish the best for you, daughter."

Gyn softened. "I… I'm sorry, Mother."

"There is truth to your words," said Freya, lifting her chin and moving along the merchant stalls. "To the outsider's eye, you are my bastard. You are a child born out of wedlock, and a child without a father to claim you. But you have a mother who claims you. You are my daughter, bastard or not. I love you, Gyn."

Gyn felt any harshness toward her mother crumble. She took Freya's hands. "Thank you, Mother. It means more than you know to hear you say that."

Freya smiled and patted Gyn's cheek. They continued their walk through the market, arms looped together. Gyn felt considerably lighter, having said what she wanted to her mother. And Freya harbored no bitterness for Gyn's honesty.

…

"You seem distracted, my son." Frigga's voice snapped Loki's attention from his gaze out the window.

He looked at her. "Nonsense."

"You've been staring out the window longer than you've been pretending to read that book." Frigga indicated to the book, folded open in Loki's lap.

"I have a lot on my mind." Loki admitted, hoping his mother would leave it at that.

However, he should have known Frigga would persist. "Does that include your wife?"

Loki clenched his jaw. He looked directly at his mother. "How did you know you were in love with Father?"

Frigga's eyebrows raised at Loki's inquiry. "My love for your father came on gradually. We were an arranged marriage too, you know. Some can pinpoint the exact moment when they knew. Others cannot. I believe love is a problem unsolvable by logic, try as we might. Perhaps that is why Lady Freya is so difficult to understand. Do you think you love Sigyn?"

Loki shook his head. "Not yet."

"But you could."

Loki closed his eyes for a moment. "Yes."

"Don't close yourself off from her to spite your father, Loki. You know that I gain premonitions about certain things. I feel that you and Sigyn will find happiness, and I feel it is together." Frigga lowered her gaze.

Loki narrowed his eyes. "What else?"

"The future is uncertain. You know this."

"You're hiding something."

"Loki…"

"Mother," Loki insisted, swinging his lean legs off the window sill and straightening to his full height, "what else?"

Frigga folded her hands. "I sense darkness. That is all, my son."

Loki's chest clenched. "Who does the darkness surround?"

"Someone I love. I don't know who." Frigga's lips downturned. She looked much older in the dim light of the library.

Loki lifted his chin. He placed his hands on Frigga's shoulders. "No harm will come to our family. I swear it."

Frigga's lips twitched. She cupped Loki's cheek. "I know, my son."

…

Gyn walked toward the forest, the light fabric of her gown catching on the grass. The wind fluttered the breathy pink gown around her legs. Her hair flowed with it. She fiddled with metalwork on her gown. The belt was made of golden leaves, weaving their way around her middle. Her name day… She had not celebrated her birthday in years. Too many years she had spent on Midgard, purchasing a cupcake and a single candle, as per the Midgardian tradition. But tonight, she would spend it with others who cared for her. More or less.

"You look awfully sad on your name day."

Gyn stopped and turned, lifting an eyebrow as Loki approached. "I'm not sad."

Loki raised his eyebrows at her. "Really? You look as if you're walking toward your own funeral pyre."

"I do not," Gyn insisted, "I am merely… reflecting."

"On what?"

Gyn lifted a brow. "Do you really want to hear this?"

"I asked, didn't I?"

"You're being awfully kind to me."

"It's your name day."

"Ah, so on the morrow it will be back to brooding, scowling silences?" Gyn smirked up at him.

Loki snorted. "I have not treated you to a long silence in a while."

"Well," Gyn sighed, "if you must know… I was thinking about how for a century, I celebrated my name day on my own."

"You don't have to now." Loki replied.

"Do I?" Gyn challenged, looking him in the eyes. "I will be surrounded by people, yet I still feel alone."

Loki lowered his gaze. "I know the feeling all too well."

Gyn softened. "Do you know why I no longer call myself Sigyn?"

Loki pressed his lips together. "I can't say that I do."

"Even though my memories have returned to me, they no longer feel real. Sigyn… is dead. Those memories are phantoms of a life I lived in a dream. I spent too long on Midgard with no memory of my past, so I feel as though I've lost it. Sigyn died when they took my memories and sent me to Midgard. I am a ghost. Tonight, we celebrate a name day for a ghost." Gyn turned away from Loki, her eyes burning.

"Not a ghost," muttered Loki, "a girl with no name."

Gyn looked at him, her brow puckered. His lips twitched with the slightest of smiles. Gyn attempted to return it, but turned away when she failed. "Maybe one day, I can reclaim my name with pride. But for now, I am the half-breed bastard of Lady Freya, exiled for a crime she does not know."

She sensed Loki shift beside her. She narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. Loki inhaled. "It was no crime of yours."

Gyn turned. "Then whose? Loki, why was I sent away? Do you know the truth?"

Loki pursed his lips. "No."

But Gyn caught the hint of a waver in his voice. "Don't lie to me, Loki."

Loki's face drained of the little color it possessed. He stepped back and lifted his chin. "I am forbidden to say."

"Since when does the god of mischief have a care for rules?" Gyn hissed.

"Since honesty could cripple my claim to the throne!" Loki snarled, his nose now close to hers.

Gyn curled her hands into fists. "If you cared for me, you would tell me."

Loki straightened. His face smoothed of emotion. "I do not care for you enough to fall from my father's favor. I'm sorry."

Gyn felt her heart plunge into her stomach as Loki walked away. She swallowed the bile rising in her throat. Struggling to contain her trembling, she followed her husband to attend the banquet in her honor. Not once did she spare a glance at him, though she noticed him look at her a few times.

The dinner passed in a fuzzed haze. Gyn picked at her meal, staring but not seeing. If it was not her crime, then whose? Odin had told her that she had needed to earn her place in Asgard, as she was only half-blooded. But her blood was Vanir, not Asgardian. Perhaps there was some truth to what Odin had said. She was sentenced for being half-blooded. But it was as Loki had said: it was not her crime. But it was her mother's.

Gyn lifted her gaze to stare at her mother. Freya met Gyn's glare, her skin abnormally pale. Gyn's clench on her fork tightened. Did Freya know Gyn suspected? No, that was impossible. Freya grabbed the table, her breath coming in wheezes rather than real breaths. Gyn frowned. Freya looked at her, blood oozing out of her nostrils.

"Mother!" Gyn cried, jumping to her feet. Freya collapsed onto the floor. Thor and Frigga rushed to Freya's side.

"We must get her to the infirmary immediately." Frigga announced.

Thor lifted Freya into his arms. Gyn watched them, frozen. She could hear her own breathing, whispering in her ears. She felt a cold hand grab hers. Her eyes slid from the doorway to Loki, who tugged on her hand.

"Come," he murmured. Gyn remained frozen. Loki closed the gap between them and leaned toward her ear to whisper, "I'll take you to your mother. Come with me."

Gyn was too stunned to remember her anger. She followed Loki through the doorway, gripping his hand tightly.

 **…**

 **Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while. I just like to load my plate with stories… I've got one for Star Wars, Pirates of the Caribbean, Criminal Minds and this one… And two book ideas that someday I hope to publish. Plus, I'm getting married and just moved into an apartment with my fiancé and younger brother. Lots of stuff going on. I haven't given up on this story, though. Thank you guys so much for reviewing and adding this story to your alerts. Please continue to do so!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't usually do this, but I am letting all of you know that I have taken a lot of creative liberty in this chapter in the formation of Sigyn. This isn't close to the comics or Norse mythology, so fair warning. Enjoy!**

 ** _Freya's Curse_**

Loki entered the infirmary, Gyn in tow. Gyn attempted to rush to Freya's bedside, but Loki stopped her with a grab of her waist. He turned to his mother, who eyed Freya's paleness with a bite of her lip.

"Is it contagious?" he demanded.

Frigga looked at him. "No. I fear this is a malady that can ail only Freya."

Loki released Gyn, who collapsed by her mother's side. Gyn took Freya's hands in her own. Soft blue light glowed from Gyn's palms. Loki frowned as he watched his wife nearly exhaust herself in trying to heal her mother. He reached for Gyn, but Frigga stopped him. Loki faced his mother. "Is there nothing that can be done?"

Frigga sighed. "I know not what troubles Freya. For now, we must wait for further symptoms."

Loki's brow pinched. He glanced at Gyn, who bowed her head. His throat constricted, forcing him to swallow and lick his lips. He looked at Frigga. "Rest, Mother. We will watch over her."

Frigga nodded. She left the infirmary. Loki stood behind Gyn awkwardly. He removed his horned helmet. Gyn glanced at him. "You can leave. You needn't be bothered with me."

A pang thrummed Loki's heartstrings. He pressed his lips together before kneeling beside Gyn. Before he could offer consolation, Freya stirred. "Sigyn?"

"Mother," Gyn inched closer to Freya.

"Brisingamen…" Freya coughed. "My necklace… It was taken… from me… The witch… Hecate… A curse…"

The corners of Loki's mouth downturned. He knew of that name. Odin had forbidden his ever going near the witch. Gyn gripped her mother's hands. "What must I do?"

"Retrieve… Brisingamen…" Freya wheezed. "Lift… the curse…" Freya coughed again.

A healing maiden stopped by the bedside. "You should let her rest."

Gyn stood. Loki followed suit. He reached for her hand when it seemed Gyn was not going to leave. Suddenly, Gyn turned on her heel, pushed past him and walked down the corridor. Loki followed her to their bedroom. By the time he reached it, Gyn was already in her dressing room.

"What in the Nine Realms are you doing?" Loki demanded as Gyn emerged from her dressing room, wearing a tunic, breastplate and pants. She pulled on a pair of boots and arm braces.

"You heard my mother. I am going to find Hecate and get Brisingamen back." She strapped her sword around her waist and braided her hair. Loki blinked.

"Are you mad? You can't just waltz to Hecate's doorstep. Even I am forbidden to approach her. She's dangerous."

"So am I." Gyn replied.

Loki snorted. "Oh yes, you are positively terrifying. Do you even know where Hecate lives?"

"No," said Gyn. She lowered her gaze. "I'm sure Heimdall does."

Loki barked a laugh. "You think Heimdall will allow you to travel to Hecate?" She looked very small, like a child receiving a berate. Loki felt himself soften. He shifted and clenched his jaw, eyes flicking toward the ceiling and back to Gyn. "I could convince him, possibly."

Gyn looked at him sharply. "You shouldn't get involved."

Loki rolled his eyes. "You're not ready to go on any sort of expedition on your own. What sort of husband would I be if I let you go alone?"

Gyn's lips twisted and her eyes slanted to the side. "Not a very good one, I suppose."

Loki dipped his head. "Let's go."

They trekked to the stables and saddled their horses. Loki mounted his steed gracefully and watched Gyn struggle to climb onto her horse. Her legs were not as long as Loki's. He considered helping her, but she pulled herself up before he could dismount. Loki clicked to his steed and steered it down the path. They trotted through town until they reached the Rainbow Bridge, where Loki kicked his horse's sides to coax it into a canter. The hooves of both horses clopped in tandem along the Bridge as they sped toward the Bifrost. When they reached it, Heimdall lifted an eyebrow at them. Loki dismounted. He waited for Gyn to drop to the ground beside him before approaching the golden-eyed guardian.

"I saw you coming." Heimdall greeted them.

"Of course you did," said Loki, "you see everything."

Heimdall smirked at Loki's tone, which merely prompted Loki to bristle even more. "How can I help the two of you?"

"We need to travel to Lyngvi." Loki said.

Heimdall raised his eyebrows. "That," he muttered, "is a dangerous place. I believe the Allfather has prohibited you from going there, my prince."

Loki lifted his chin. "He did not explicitly say I was forbidden to go, and he has never spoken a word of this Lady Sigyn."

Heimdall huffed. "I expect foolhardiness from your brother, Loki. Not from you. You know of the dangers."

"Please," Gyn said, "my mother is ill. We have to retrieve Brisingamen to save her."

Heimdall regarded her with unreadable eyes. Then, he sighed. "I have always been fond of Lady Freya. Your quest is noble, and the Allfather has not told me not to allow you to travel there." He picked up his massive sword opened the Bifrost. "I will remind you, Prince Loki, that I will not return you to Asgard if dangers persist around you."

Loki dipped his head. He felt a tug on his body and then the Bifrost sucked him away from Asgard. Stars sped past in a silver blur. Loki's heart choked his throat. Before his lungs constricted, his feet landed on a rocky shore. He glanced at Gyn, who looked paler than usual. Loki followed her gaze, up the rocky cliff face to the palace perched on top. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Gyn looked at him and pressed her lips into a thin line. She merely pushed past him and trekked toward the cliff. Loki followed her. They crouched beside a rock. "There must be a path leading to the palace."

Loki nodded. He glanced around. The air seemed to crackle. His skin tingled. Loki recognized this sensation –the place was heavy with magic. "Do you feel it?"

Gyn rubbed her arms. "Yes."

"Then remember what we learned. See through the illusion."

Gyn closed her eyes and puffed out a soft breath. Loki narrowed his eyes, looking for a shimmer or weakness in Hecate's illusion. It required much focus, as Hecate was a powerful sorceress. The sun hid behind pearlescent clouds, casting grey light. Loki caught the shimmer before Gyn did. He touched her elbow and pointed toward the shimmer. Gyn nodded. Loki led the way, crouching low in case Hecate watched from above. Loki offered his hand to Gyn. She accepted, and Loki concentrated on cloaking them from Hecate's eyes and magic. It required a substantial amount of energy to shield them from Hecate, so by the time they had hiked up the cliff, Loki already felt drained. He panted and sat down on a rock for a brief moment while Gyn craned her neck to look up the castle wall.

Gyn looked at him. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine," Loki replied shortly. He stood, his limbs feeling heavy. His head rushed with the sudden movement. He blinked to clear it. "Any suggestions on how to get in?"

Gyn bit her lip. "I was hoping you would."

Loki shook his head. "We'll have to find a window."

Gyn nodded and they began their search for a low window. They finally found one, though Loki still had to hoist Gyn up so that she could clamber through. She caught his hands when he jumped, and puled while he climbed. Loki dropped inside the room and looked around.

They stood in a library. Loki's fingers itched to touch the books and take one or two. How much could he learn from the books in Hecate's library? But Gyn seemed uninterested in the books and swept out of the room and into the corridor. Loki rolled his eyes and puffed out a breath and followed her. Gyn paused, tilting her head. She listened for a moment. Loki held his breath and listened but heard nothing. His brow puckered as Gyn trotted down the hall. Loki followed. Gyn stopped again, listening with her head tilted.

"What are you doing?" Loki hissed after nearly walking into her.

Gyn looked at him. "You don't hear it?"

Loki frowned. "No."

Gyn's brow pinched. "Perhaps because I am connected to it by blood?"

Loki nodded. "That seems logical."

Gyn closed her eyes. "I feel as if it's moving away…"

Loki tensed. He could feel the electricity of strong magic in the air. The hair on the back of his neck and arms stood on end. Something in him felt cold. He turned toward Gyn and narrowed his eyes. His heart fluttered in his throat like a frantic bird's wings when he realized he could not control his own movements.

Then, a voice whispered in his head: _Kill her._

…

Gyn felt Brisingamen's murmur behind her, even though she had felt it before her moments ago. She frowned. "I'm not sure what this means. Perhaps it was a mistake to come here. I don't even know what the damn thing looks like. Loki?" Gyn turned toward him. His eyes glowed an eerie whitish blue. Gyn stiffened. "Loki?"

Loki's brow twitched. Then, he reached out and grabbed Gyn by the hair. Gyn cried out as Loki flung her to the floor. She crawled back, widening her eyes. Loki staggered toward her. "Look… out…" Loki gritted out.

Gyn frowned. Loki flung a dagger at her. Gyn rolled out of the way, but the blade nicked her shoulder. She touched the cut and looked at her fingertips, now stained with blood. "What are you doing?"

"I can't…" Loki grabbed Gyn by the lapels of her vest and lifted her up. "I can't control it!" He smacked her.

Gyn whimpered slightly, her face stinging. Loki gripped her by the throat and lifted her off the floor. Gyn gripped his wrist as the pressure around her neck increased. "Loki… please…"

The eerie gleam in Loki's eyes faltered. His brow puckered, and his lips parted in horror. Gyn squeezed his wrist. Black spots skipped in her vision. She summoned the last bit of energy she possessed and blasted Loki away from her with an energy shield. His fingernails scraped her neck, but Gyn landed on the floor, free of Loki's choking grasp. She coughed and shuddered as she drank in droughts of air. Loki was on all fours, his head hanging as he panted. He lifted his head. The glow had disappeared form his eyes completely. The corners of his mouth pulled downward as he stared at Gyn, who touched her neck. Loki reached toward her, but Gyn flinched away. He dropped his hand.

"I don't remember inviting guests." A woman stood at the end of the corridor. An elaborate necklace decorated her collar. She was frighteningly beautiful, with silver hair and dark, almond-shaped eyes. She was tall and thin. Her lips slanted into a smirk as she approached Gyn and Loki, her cloak dragging on the floor.

"You're Hecate." said Loki, standing.

The woman smiled and brushed her fingers under Loki's chin. "Clever boy."

"That doesn't belong to you." Gyn growled, eyeing Brisingamen around Hecate's neck.

Hecate glanced down at Gyn. "It doesn't belong to you, either. I suppose I should get rid of you thieves." The jewel on Brisingamen glowed whitish blue. Loki's eyes mirrored the glow. He withdrew his daggers.

"Gyn… run!" he shouted, charging for Gyn, who scrambled to her feet and dodged Loki at the last second.

Loki slashed and Gyn ducked. She unsheathed her sword and blocked Loki's attacks as best she could. She realized that Loki's training with her had been his showing mercy. He had been easy on her during training. Now, they were not just practicing. Gyn's first real battle was with her husband, a master of magic and dagger proficiency. Gyn did her best to keep Loki at bay. She failed to take the openings she saw, as she did not want to hurt him. She merely blocked and parried, but her arms ached. Loki was fast with his attacks, faster than Gyn could ever hope to be with her heavy, unbalanced sword. Loki twirled his dagger around Gyn's blade and disarmed her. He swept his leg under her ankles. She collapsed to the floor, Loki towering over her, daggers raised.

Tears filled Gyn's eyes. "Loki… please… stop!"

The gleam in Loki's eyes dimmed. For a moment, he was himself. He met Gyn's gaze, his teeth gritted. His face contorted into a grimace and he trembled as he tried to fight Brisingamen's power. " _Get the necklace!_ "

He stabbed downward as Gyn rolled out of the way. She kicked Loki's knee. He cried out and dropped to the floor. Gyn jumped to her feet and charged for Hecate. Hecate widened her eyes. Brisingamen glowed and Hecate screamed, "Stop!" But Brisingamen had no effect on Gyn.

Gyn reached for the necklace, but strong hands grabbed her from behind and ripped her away from Hecate. Loki slammed Gyn into the wall. He grabbed her hair and threw her to the floor. Multiple illusions of Loki appeared, each one throwing an attack at Gyn. She dodged as best she could, but Loki managed to cut into Gyn's side. She yelped and gripped her side, dropping to her knees. "STOP!"

Loki froze, and his illusions vanished. He blinked and shook his head. He swayed for a moment and pinched his nose. He looked around, his eyes their normal shade of green. He looked down at her, his lips parted. His chest rose and fell with his pants. Gyn breathed heavily and followed Loki's gaze to Hecate, who stood motionless.

"Only the blood of Freya has the power to do that." Hecate whispered, clutching her chest.

Gyn gritted her teeth. Her wound flared angrily as she stood. "You've stolen my mother's necklace."

Hecate blinked. "You… You're Sigyn?"

Gyn nodded. "I am."

Hecate lowered her gaze. Then, she reached up and took off Brisingamen. She held it out to Gyn, who stared at it. Hecate met Gyn's gaze. "I may hate your mother, but I do not hate you, cousin. I will not fight you for this."

Ice trickled into Gyn's chest. Her breath hitched as she took Brisingamen. "Cousin?"

Hecate pursed her lips. "Of course that one-eyed fool has not told you the truth. You belong with the Olympians, not the Aesir or even the Vanir. You would be more welcome among us."

"Oh yes," Loki snapped, "I'm sure _everyone_ on Olympus would be ecstatic to see her. Not even her father wants her."

"Her father wanted her a hundred years ago, but Odin saw fit to banish her instead!"

"That was for her safety. Has your mistress calmed in the last century?"

"She is not my mistress."

"She rules over your domain."

"For half the year," Hecate spat. "Her anger does not burn as brightly as it once did."

Loki scoffed. "If she were to Gyn, her anger would burn anew."

Hecate frowned. "Perhaps. But her father would not allow any harm to come to her."

"Her father wouldn't know what to do with Gyn." Loki tugged on Gyn's arm. "Let's go."

Gyn failed to move. Hecate looked at Loki. "There's a reason our people do not get along. You have kept the truth from her."

"That was not my decision." Loki replied coolly.

Hecate's lip curled. "Just as it was not your decision to marry her."

Gyn felt Loki tense behind her. "How do you know of that?"

"I know many things, son of Odin." Hecate glanced at Gyn. "Remember that you have friends on Olympus, cousin."

Gyn allowed Loki to pull her away. Once they were outside, she heard Loki call for Heimdall to take them back to Asgard. She felt the pull in her gut and hardly saw the rushing lights of the Bifrost. She stood in the observatory, sounds reaching her ears as if through a tunnel. She was half Vanir, half _Olympian_. Who was her father? Why had she been banished? Why had it been dangerous for her to meet her father?

"Gyn, we must get the necklace to your mother." Loki murmured in her ear.

Gyn's stomach lurched. Loki had known. He had known all along, and he had never uttered a word. He knew who her father was, and he was still concealing it from her. She looked at Loki, who drew back slightly, his brow pinching. Gyn strode past him and mounted her horse. She kicked the mare's sides and took off across the Rainbow Bridge, not bothering to check if Loki was behind her or not. She dismounted as soon as she reached the stable and rushed inside the palace. She trekked down the corridor and up a staircase and down another corridor until she reached the infirmary. She burst inside, panting slightly from her quick pace.

"I have Brisingamen."

Frigga, who sat at Freya's bedside, looked up with widened eyes. She stood and took the necklace. The necklace glowed whitish blue until it faded to royal blue. "Hecate's curse is lifted." Frigga placed the necklace into Freya's hands. Freya's grey pallor immediately colored. Frigga looked at Gyn, her eyes soft. "Your mother will recover quickly."

"Thank you." Gyn managed.

Frigga's eyebrows pinched together at Gyn's tone. "You are angry."

Gyn clenched her teeth for a moment before nodding. "All of you have lied to me."

Frigga lowered her head. "I see. Hecate told you, then." She looked past Gyn at Loki. "Your father is most displeased."

"I imagine so."

Frigga sighed. "He wants to speak with the both of you."

Gyn dipped her head and pushed past Loki. She strode to the throne room. Loki didn't follow her. Gyn wondered if perhaps she had gone mad, storming into the throne room to confront the Allfather. She pushed the thought from her mind. She stood before the throne, where Odin sat waiting for her and Loki. He lifted his chin as he regarded Gyn.

"Lady Sigyn." he said coldly.

Gyn stopped at the steps. "You lied to me. All of you have lied to me!"

"No one has lied to you," Odin replied simply, "we merely kept the truth from you."

"That is dishonesty," Gyn snapped.

"Have care for how you speak to me, Lady Sigyn." Odin said.

Loki's footsteps echoed throughout the hall as he entered the throne room. Gyn refused to look at him, though she felt his eyes on her. "Father," Loki stepped forward, palms raised, "Gyn was merely trying to save her mother."

"Silence, Loki!" Odin hissed. Loki's hands dropped to his sides and he bowed his head. Gyn frowned but turned her gaze back to Odin, who stood. "You knew that Hecate's palace was forbidden, yet you went. Hecate will leave that palace now, and we will no longer be able to watch her. I forbade this quest for a reason, and both of you ignored it. I expect this recklessness from Thor, but not from you, Loki."

Loki seemed to shrink further. Gyn pressed her lips together. She narrowed her eyes at Odin. "How could you expect me to not help my mother?"

"Her life is not worth both of yours." Odin replied.

"You mean Loki's," Gyn gritted out.

"Sigyn," Loki muttered.

"No," Gyn snapped at him. "I have maintained my silence, but no longer. I have been treated as an outsider, a bastard. I was exiled to Midgard for a crime I have no memory of. Hecate let us go because she sensed my heritage. Why is that an enemy treats me with an honesty?"

"Did you consider it was for your own good that we kept the truth from you? Or perhaps the witch lied to you?" Odin countered.

"She did not lie," Loki murmured.

Gyn glanced at Loki, who lowered his head even further, avoiding Odin's one-eyed glare. Gyn curled her hands into fists and stepped in front of Loki, facing the Allfather. She wondered if she should fear Odin the way Loki did, but found she could not bring herself to do so. " _She let us go_. She was not lying. My father is an Olympian and you have kept it from me."

"We have kept the truth from you for your own good." barked Odin. "I will not justify my reasons to you."

"Why?" Gyn breathed.

The doors at the end of the hall burst open. Gyn turned to see her mother. Freya approached the throne. "Allfather, please. I asked her to go, to save my life." Freya's voice wavered, whether from her illness or fear of Odin, Gyn had no idea.

"A selfish act that could have gotten your daughter and my son killed."

"Hecate would never harm my daughter."

"She is not your friend."

Freya lowered her head. "Not anymore. But she is Ha—"

"Silence!" Odin roared.

"Sigyn has a right to know who her father is!" Freya yelled.

Odin's eye slid to Gyn, who stood still. He looked back to Freya. "Hecate is no friend of yours, and for good reason. Conflicts such as this are why Lady Sigyn was sent to Midgard in the first place."

"Don't," Freya gasped, "don't exile her again. This was my crime, not hers."

"This time it _is_ her crime."

Ice trickled into Gyn's chest. Loki glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. He stepped forward. "Father, she only did what she thought was best."

"You should have stopped her."

Loki's shoulders tensed. "She would have gone anyway."

"And that excuses your actions?"

Gyn scowled as Loki flinched. She looked up at the Allfather and trembled. "I wanted to save my mother. Loki went to protect me. He wouldn't have stopped me, and he knew it. Hecate did not kill us. She let us go. I deserve the truth of why I was exiled. You're only angry because we disobeyed you. Are you truly so arrogant that independent minds intimidate you?"

"Sigyn," Freya hissed. But Gyn ignored her, staring down the Allfather.

Odin narrowed his eye. "I am angry because yours and your mother's actions have once again endangered Asgard. Such choices are as good as treason."

Gyn snorted. "Then exile me. At least I was happy back on Midgard!"

Loki looked at Gyn, his brow puckering. Gyn ignored him. Odin inhaled deeply. "Loki, return Lady Sigyn to your quarters while I ruminate upon this. I wish to speak with Lady Freya alone."

Gyn shared a glance with her mother before walking with Loki to their quarters. Once inside, Gyn ignored Loki and sat beside the window. She clenched and unclenched her teeth. She sensed Loki's eyes on her.

"Why would you speak to my father like that?" he asked at last.

Gyn curled her hands into fists, her nails digging into her palms. "I don't know. I suppose I don't have much to lose."

Loki sat across from her on the cushioned window sill. He pulled his knees to his chest, mimicking Gyn's position. "You truly were exiled for your safety. Your father and mother's relationship nearly caused a war. There were both Olympians and Asgardians wanted you dead. You were the child of an affair that never should have happened. Odin sent you to Midgard, on neutral territory, to hide you from those who wanted you dead. He sent you away from your mother to punish her, I suppose. You are the only person she has ever loved."

Gyn's eyes burned. "I never gave her a chance. Not truly. I've pushed her away over and over because… I didn't want to be here. I was happy on Midgard. Then she brought me here and it changed _everything_." She sniffled and buried her head, trying to disguise her tears.

She felt Loki's eyes on her, but his gaze felt softer. Gyn's cheeks reddened. "Do you truly wish to return to Midgard?"

"I don't know," Gyn muttered, tears sliding down her cheeks. "There are times where I… I am almost happy here. I was always missing something on Midgard, and now I know what it was. My memories, my friends, my mother… I had a family and on Midgard I was alone. Yet, somehow, I feel alone here as well."

"For what it's worth," Loki remarked slowly, "I regret adding to your misery here. In truth, I have developed a sort of fondness for you. I will do my best to keep you from exile, Sigyn."

Gyn looked at him and her lips twitched. Loki returned the gesture. Gyn lifted a brow. "So you do smile?"

Loki's lips stretched further. "You've seen me smile before."

"It's so rare an occurrence that it feels worth mentioning."

"All the more reason to treasure it, then." Loki smirked, his eyes soft. Gyn returned it, her tears subsiding. They gazed at each other for a long moment. Gyn's chest tugged. Loki looked away first. Gyn stared at him for a few more seconds. She knew Loki felt her eyes on him, but he continued to stare out the window at the gardens below. Gyn followed his gaze after a moment. They sat in silence, the toes of their boots touching, as they waited for Odin to make his decision.

After an hour or so, a knock sounded on their chamber door. Loki swept from his position fluidly. He answered the door. An Einherjar stood it the threshold. Gyn stood from her seat and wrapped her arms around herself. Her heart trembled. Should Odin choose to exile her again, would she really be happy on Midgard? She glanced at Loki. She would regret failing to befriend him most of all.

"The Allfather wishes to speak with you both," the Einherjar announced. Loki and Gyn followed the Einherjar down the corridor and to the Allfather's throne room once more. Freya was no longer in the room. Gyn's heart jolted into her throat.

Odin stood and descended the steps so that he was level with Gyn and Loki. "You both disobeyed me, even if for a good cause."

"I'm sorry, Father," Loki murmured, bowing his head. "I could not let Gyn go alone."

"I am aware," said Odin. Gyn's brow pinched. Odin did not seem angry anymore. Odin looked Gyn over. "You are as fiery as your mother."

Gyn's cheeks reddened. "I…"

Odin sighed. "Both Frigga and Freya have worked to convince me that the two of you had noble causes. Freya believes you were never in any real danger. She wanted you to go because she hoped that Hecate would recognize you. Your mother believes you should know the truth of your parentage, but she kept her oath not to tell you herself."

Gyn's heart slammed against her ribs. "So… I am not going to be exiled?"

Odin chuckled. "No, Lady Sigyn. I will not exile you for this. The both of you are in trouble, mind you, but I will not exile you. I am not so harsh as to separate the two of you or take you from your mother a second time. I did not exile you to Midgard for any crime of yours, but for your mother's. She seduced an Olympian, which resulted in a war nearly breaking out between our people. Your mother hid your birth from the Olympians, but just before your exile, an Olympian staying at Asgardian court realized who you were. They reported back, and the Olympian Persephone wanted you dead. She had supporters, some of them rather formidable, such as Hera and Artemis. Ares supported her because of his desire for war. Very few know that your father and I both conspired to keep you safe. We decided that banishment to Midgard would be the best choice. In some ways, it punished your mother for her deeds. I believe the person who suffered most was you. I see you have much anger and hurt for this lie but know that it was for your safety and your mother's punishment. It was not for any misdeed you committed."

Gyn failed to breathe for several seconds. She choked and placed a hand over her heart. "Who is my father?" She looked up, tears in her eyes. "Who is he?"

Odin sighed. "Hades, god of the Underworld."

Gyn sucked in a sharp breath. She blinked, and fat tears splashed down her cheeks. _Hades_. Hades was her father. She staggered back, her breath short. Loki reached toward her and placed a hand on her elbow. Gyn glanced at him, unable to breathe properly. Loki's gaze held hers until she found a rhythm in her breath. Loki looked to Odin. "And our punishment, Father?"

Odin pressed his lips together for a moment. "You both are confined to Asgard for one moon. No adventures outside. Heimdall knows of this. Do not think you will be able to convince him to let you out sooner than this."

Loki bowed. "That is fair, Father. Thank you."

Gyn met the Allfather's gaze. "Thank you, Allfather. For…" Gyn trailed off.

Odin dipped his head. "Get some rest, child. You need it."

Gyn nodded. She and Loki left the Allfather's throne room and returned to their quarters. Gyn sank onto the edge of their bed, her mouth slightly ajar. Loki stood before her. "Are you all right?"

Gyn looked up at him. "May I get back to you on that?"

Loki snorted softly and crouched before her. "At least you weren't exiled."

Gyn swallowed. "Thank the Norns for that."

"You still have eternity to pester me," Loki jested.

Gyn managed a smile. " _I_ pester _you_?"

Loki's lips twitched. "I'd wager you're even worse than Thor."

"Is that a challenge, dear Loki?" The corners of Gyn's lips upturned coyly.

Loki's humor froze. He stared at Gyn for several seconds. Gyn's smile faded. Had she said the wrong thing? What had she said that bothered him? Loki lowered his gaze. He looked back up, his lips sliding into their usual smirk. "Only if you're up to it."

 **…**

 **I know it's been forever, guys. I'm really sorry. I haven't forgotten this story, but I was taking time to finish school (which I did –I graduate from college next weekend!) and to flesh out Sigyn's character more. I've taken a lot of creative liberty with her, especially with the crossing over of the Greek and Norse gods. I believe in some of the comics that the Olympians show up… I don't really read the comics, and this is part of the MCU anyway. I do what I want. Infinity War crushed me. Like, I have a physical ache in my chest whenever I think about it. Depending on how IW and Avengers 4 pans out, I will "fix" some of the things that happened. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There's finally something brewing between Loki and Sigyn. Please review, guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Dark Clouds_**

Loki narrowed his eyes at his tome but found his focus faltering. The words seemed to swim and blur before his eyes. Gyn emerged at the forefront of his mind once more. She had not spoken much since the discovery of her true parentage. She avoided Freya, and Frigga mentioned Gyn's absentmindedness in their lessons. Loki could attest to that, as Gyn barely produced a flicker of magic during his lessons with him.

With a sigh, Loki shut his book. He swung his legs off the bench he was seated on and stood. He left the library and trekked to the training arena. It was in the middle of Gyn's lesson with Sif. He entered the arena. However, Sif did not battle Gyn but Fandral. Thor, Hogun and Volstagg watched from the side. The corners of Loki's mouth dropped. He descended the steps and joined Thor, Hogun and Volstagg.

"Brother," Thor greeted, standing to pat Loki on the back, "we were beginning to think that you and Lady Gyn wouldn't make it. Where is Gyn?" Thor peered past Loki, as if Gyn were hiding behind him.

Loki's brow wrinkled. "I assumed she was already here."

"No," said Sif, walking over as she sheathed her sword, "she never showed."

"Perhaps she is feeling unwell?" Fandral suggested, leaning against the pillar. He wiped his brow with a gloved hand.

Loki merely hummed. He exchanged a glance with Thor, whose furrowed brow shadowed his face. Not many knew of Gyn's parentage, and even fewer knew that Gyn knew of her parentage. "Perhaps she is in our quarters." Loki turned on his heel and returned to the palace. He padded down the corridors until he reached their chamber door. He entered their chamber, but it did not take him long to discern that the area lacked Gyn's presence.

Loki huffed and left their quarters. He walked to the gardens and searched for Gyn, but she was not there, either. Loki's throat constricted. Where in the Nine Realms was she? His gaze flitted around the room, never settling on any one object. He tilted his head. There was only one place he knew of that Gyn enjoyed, other than the gardens. He hurried to the stables, saddled his horse and swung into the seat. He rode through the woods until he reached the clearing he had shown Gyn.

The grass was so tall that Loki could not see her, but he spotted her mare. He tapped his horse's sides with his heels, urging the steed forward. He dismounted once he reached Gyn's mare. He found Gyn lying on the ground, staring up at the sky. Her brow was puckered, and the corners of her mouth were drawn. Loki sat beside her, folding his legs. He plucked a strand of golden grass and twirled it in his fingers. He waited for Gyn to speak for several minutes. He watched the horses graze and listened to the grass whisper whenever a breeze kissed them. He looked down at Gyn. Her strawberry blonde hair splayed out in the dirt. She seemed to not care. The periwinkle of her gown brought out the grey in her eyes. They seemed to foreshadow the coming winter.

Gyn's eyes flicked to Loki's, and he found himself unprepared for the fevered anguish in her gaze. His lips parted as the breath hissed from his lungs. He took a deep breath, his brow wrinkling. "Gyn," he said quietly, "you've worried quite a few people."

Gyn turned her head so that she was no longer looking at him, but back at the sky. "That was not my intention."

Loki's eyes flicked toward the ground. He watched a beetle climb over a pebble before looking back at Gyn. "You…" Loki stopped. He sighed and tossed away the strand of grass he had plucked earlier. "You worried _me_." In truth, he was still rather worried.

Gyn turned her head to look at him. "Hades is married."

Loki frowned. "To Persephone, yes."

"Does he love her?"

Loki drew back, his chest feeling quite heavy. "So I've heard, yes."

Gyn's face crumpled slightly. "Then why do I exist?"

Loki's mouth fell open. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

Gyn sat up suddenly. Bits of grass clung to her hair. "If Hades loves Persephone, then why was my mother able to seduce him? Why am I… I shouldn't be _alive_."

Loki's heart fluttered. He closed and opened his mouth, hoping words would tumble out. A response did not issue forth organically. He closed his mouth and looked away from Gyn's intense eyes. He knitted his brow. He needed to give Gyn an honest answer. Yet, he wanted to console her, too. He inhaled and looked toward the sky before returning Gyn's gaze. "You would need to ask your mother for the technicalities on how she managed to seduce Hades. I can tell you that your mother is quite powerful when she wants to be. Even more so when she wears Brisingamen. Perhaps Hades also made a mistake. I don't have the answers as to how or why… All I know is that I'm glad you do exist, mistake or not."

Gyn's eyes brimmed with tears. Loki's chest tugged. His lips glanced toward her lips for a heartbeat before meeting her eyes again. Gyn looked away and wiped away the tears. She sniffed before looking at him again. "I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For defending me against your father," Gyn replied. "I know that was not easy."

Loki averted her gaze, his neck warming uncomfortably. "I did not want to see you thrown from Asgard again."

Gyn put her hands behind her and leaned back. "Forgive my saying so, but… you seem scared of Odin."

Loki lifted a brow. "You don't seem to fear him at all."

Gyn dug her toes into the dirt. "Perhaps I should."

"Perhaps," agreed Loki. Their eyes met, and the corners of Loki's mouth tugged upwards. He looked away, toward the horizon. "Perhaps it is good that one of us does not fear him and the other does."

"Why do you fear him? He's your father."

Loki's chest clenched. He looked at Gyn, who watched him. A bit of dirt scuffed her cheek, yet she still looked quite beautiful. Loki reached forward and swiped the dirt off her face with his thumb. "He's one of the most powerful beings in the Nine Realms. I suppose it is not fear that I have for him but… respect."

"It looked like fear to me."

Loki dropped his hand from Gyn's face and stared ahead. "I don't fear him. Not in the way you understand fear. I don't fear him like my people fear the Frost Giants."

"I understand," Gyn murmured. Loki looked at her. She did. She understood. He relaxed.

He looked away again. His thoughts drifted as he and Gyn sat in a comfortable silence. He stood abruptly and held his hands out to Gyn. She lifted a brow. "You were not paying attention during my lesson earlier."

Gyn rolled her eyes. "I was a bit distracted."

"I know."

"Please, I am in no mood for you to throw daggers and yell at me. 'Try harder, Gyn! You'd be dead three times now, Gyn!' Really, it's quite annoying." Gyn said.

Loki lifted a brow and smirked. "My voice does not sound like that."

"Sound like what?" Gyn replied innocently.

"That… horrid nasally impression! Do I sound like I am ill to you?" Loki scoffed. Gyn snorted. Loki managed a small chuckle. "Come on, I won't throw daggers at you. Or yell at you."

Gyn sighed and took his hands. Loki hauled her to her feet. "What could you possibly want to teach me?"

Loki closed his hand. "Illusions." He uncurled his fingers, and a small bird fluttered from his palm. Gyn twirled as she watched it, her lips stretching into a smile. It disappeared in a burst of sparkling blue dust. Gyn turned back to Loki, who tried to hide his smile.

"How do I do it?"

"You have to imagine it first," Loki instructed. "Then you must will it into being."

Loki used an illusion to appear as Thor. Gyn covered her mouth as she laughed. Loki grinned and watched as Gyn closed her eyes as she tried to imagine something. Her brow furrowed as she tried to concentrate. She opened her hands, and a blue splotch appeared. It flickered before disappearing. Gyn's shoulders slumped. She swayed slightly. Loki grabbed her shoulders. "That was supposed to be a butterfly."

"You are not as wired for illusions as I am," Loki deduced. "As a Vanir, you are more inclined toward natural magic." He tilted his head. "Remember when we discussed energy transference? I believe you referred to it as a 'battery.'"

"Yes, I remember."

"I would like to practice that," Loki said. Gyn bit her lip but nodded. "I want you to draw from my energy. See if you can cast an illusion." Loki held up his hands, palms forward. Gyn pressed her palms to his. The sunset cast an orange glow on her hair. Loki noticed that where the light touched Gyn's eyes, they seemed almost green, surrounded by blue. He blinked and forced himself to focus. Gyn closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she focused on drawing his energy.

At first, they stood touching palms, not quite holding hands. Then, Loki felt tired. He blinked and shook his head. He wanted to take a nap… or eat… His knees sagged. Still, Gyn had not changed or procured a single illusion. Loki was about to pull his hands away when Gyn's appearance shifted. Her nose widened, and her brow grew far bushier. A beard sprouted on her face. Suddenly, Thor stood before Loki. Except it was not quite Thor. His features were squashed. Thor was also wearing Gyn's periwinkle dress. Loki burst into laughter. He dropped to his knees, too exhausted to uphold their energy transference. Gyn's illusion disappeared as soon as Loki released their connection.

"What?" Gyn asked.

"Thor…" Loki wheezed. "Thor looked like a potato in a dress!"

Gyn giggled. Soon, the two of them were lying on the ground, laughing so hard that their sides hurt. Their merriment subsided, leaving Loki to stare at the lavender, twilight sky. His shoulder touched Gyn's. He turned his head to look at her. She looked back, still smiling. Gyn stood. "I want to show you something." She held out her hands.

Loki accepted her help, though he still felt quite weary from their energy transference. "What is it?"

Gyn grinned. "I may not be able to conjure illusions, but I can conjure…" She brushed her hand along the tops of the grass. Flowers bloomed at her touch. Loki widened his eyes. It was magic at its purest, most natural form. When Gyn touched the flowers again, they glowed with bioluminescence. She could create such beautiful things with her magic. Loki could only create fantasies. Loki's lips twisted. He released an array of glowing orb illusions from his hands. The orbs danced around the clearing, casting soft light upon them since clouds had covered the moon. Gyn twirled with them, her arms outspread. Loki smiled. Here, with no one watching, he felt free. The horses whinnied and shook their manes, but Loki paid them no mind. He watched Gyn dance around the orbs. He approached her after a moment, catching her by the wrist. She looked at him, her eyes glowing in the light.

"Remind me to bring you to Alfheim."

"Why?"

"Most of their plants glow like that." Loki jerked his head toward Gyn's flowers.

"Really?"

"The Elves can be a pretentious folk, but their realm truly is remarkable." Loki replied.

Gyn lifted a brow. "No more pretentious than you, I hope."

Loki smirked. "I earned my right to be pretentious."

"Oh, I see." Gyn laughed. Loki smiled in response.

A droplet of water splashed onto his forehead. Loki blinked and tilted his head upward. He had not even noticed the change in weather. More droplets splashed onto Asgard. Before Loki and Gyn could react, it was raining. Gyn laughed, her mouth agape. Loki grabbed her hand. "Come on!" They ran to their horses, mounted them and took off for the palace.

…

Gyn wrung her hair out again before exiting the washroom. She was dressed for bed when she entered the bedchamber. Loki was dressed in his bedclothes, stretched on the bed with a book in hand. He did not look up when Gyn entered the room. She climbed into the bed and settled in her pillow. The silence between them solidified. Gyn inhaled. "Thank you."

"For what?" Loki sounded disinterested. He turned a page in his book.

"For coming to find me. For listening. For making me smile." Gyn said quickly.

Loki stilled. He closed his book and laid it on the bedside table. "You are very persistent."

"In what?"

"All of your endeavors," Loki replied.

"Is this a compliment?" Gyn queried.

Loki snorted softly. Gyn could not see his face, but she knew his smirk well enough. "Yes."

"Am I getting to you at last, Prince Loki?" Gyn teased.

"I would not go that far." Loki's words were harsh as usual, though Gyn caught the smile in his tone.

"I had fun. Thank you." Gyn rolled over. She closed her eyes.

She was almost asleep when she heard Loki murmur, "As did I."

Gyn awoke to a loud slap of thunder. She sat up, panting in the darkness. Rain spattered the window. The room illuminated for a few seconds. Gyn tensed, waiting for the inevitable thunder. Even with her preparation, the boom still sent her heart racing. She glanced around the room wildly. Her eyes landed on Loki's form. Lightning illuminated his face. He looked peaceful, with his mouth slightly ajar. His brow was relaxed, and his lips were not slanted in a scowl. Gyn did not want to wake him. She pushed off the covers and slipped out of bed. She jumped slightly when it thundered again. She lit a candle and covered it with her hand, shielding the light from Loki. She grabbed the book from his bedside table and went into their clothing chamber. She set the candle onto the floor and opened the book, her knees pulled to her chest. The clothes helped absorb the thunder's sounds, though the hair on Gyn's arms still stood on end.

She focused on reading. Her brow furrowed when she realized Loki had been reading poetry. The book was a collection of poetry from all the Nine Realms. Some of the poems were in languages Gyn had never seen before. She thumbed through the book until she reached Asgardian poetry and began to read.

Gyn did not know how much time had passed. She jumped when she heard a voice say, "What are you doing?"

Gyn looked at Loki, who leaned against the doorframe, his arms folded. Gyn's cheeks flushed. She glanced down at the book. "Reading."

"I see that," Loki replied. "If you wanted to read the book, you could have asked. There is no need for you to hide in closets and read by candlelight."

"Sleep eludes me." Gyn replied, lowering her gaze.

"That is apparent."

"I did not mean to wake you." Gyn looked back at him.

He raised a brow. "Why does sleep elude you?" Gyn's cheeks reddened. She tensed as thunder rumbled in the distance. The worst of the storm had passed, yet the thunder still sent Gyn's heart aflutter. Loki widened his eyes. "You're afraid of thunder."

Gyn pressed her lips together for a moment. "It's childish."

Loki padded across the floor and sat down beside her. "I was afraid of thunder as well. I was a child, then."

"You're not helping." Gyn grumbled.

Loki's lips twitched. "My apologies. We all have our fears. Some we outgrow, others we do not. Some manifest themselves later in life based on our experiences."

Gyn closed the book and laid it on the floor. She gripped her dress in her hands. "During my exile, there was this storm… It occurred the first night I lived there. I was completely alone, with only half a name. I only remembered 'Gyn' from my name. The first time I signed something, the woman pronounced it like 'gin.' She thought 'Gyn' was short for an oddly spelled Jennifer. That seemed normal, so I accepted that. It was better than having half a name from a life of which I had no memory."

Gyn's eyes filled with tears. She felt Loki's eyes on her, but she refused to speak further. Loki placed his hands on his knees. "What happened?"

"I hid in the forest. I was soaked from the rain and I… I curled beside a tree trunk. The thunder was so tremendous, I felt it vibrate through the tree. I was… I was terrified. I wasn't found until the next morning by a kind old woman who lived nearby. The village thought me mad, and perhaps I was. I had no memories preceding that night. They wondered if the storm had something to do with it. I only remembered my name. I wrote it down and that's when they dubbed me Gynnifer. I accepted it, because it was the only thing I knew." Gyn drew in a shuddering breath.

Loki's hand twitched. He seemed very still, as if he did not know how to respond. Then, he reached for Gyn's hand. He enclosed his hand around hers and gave it a squeeze. "I am so sorry."

He withdrew his hand quickly. Gyn watched him rest his hand back on his knee. She looked up at him, underneath damp eyelashes. "It is not your fault."

Loki cleared his throat. "You know, Thor and I always wanted to visit you on Midgard. You had no memories, but we still had ours. I remembered you as the girl who visited Asgard annually. You had been a friend. We grew up together. I remembered all of that. And then Odin banished you… Thor and I tried to sneak off one day but were caught. Mother explained why it was crucial that we did not visit you. The next hundred years felt odd without your visits."

"But then I faded from memory," Gyn muttered. "You were not so kind when I returned. One would think that you would treat a friend kindlier."

"Kindliness is not my nature," Loki replied.

Gyn frowned. "I think it is. I think you cover yourself with harsh words and a cold exterior, but in your heart, you are kind. You are good. Perhaps you do not parade it like Thor does…"

"Thor is not exactly kind," Loki retorted. "I love my brother dearly, but if you watch closely, he is an arrogant oaf."

"You're one to talk about arrogance."

Loki hummed. Gyn snorted and looked away from him. Loki turned toward her, his lips quirking. Gyn met his gaze. "I meant what I said. I do believe you hide who you truly are. I believe you are good-hearted."

Loki's gaze softened. "You have a ridiculous persistence to see goodness in people."

"Is that a bad trait to have?"

Loki looked away. "No."

"I am sorry for waking you." Gyn murmured.

"You did not wake me."

"Then why…?"

"I suppose I have grown accustomed to your annoying presence. I awoke because you were not kicking me in your sleep." Loki stared straight ahead.

Gyn's lips twisted. "Well, you snore."

"I do not."

"Yes, you do. It's very light and soft, but you do."

"Hmm."

Gyn smiled. They sat with their backs against the wall, shoulders touching for a moment. The thunder rumbled, though it was much more distant. Gyn leaned over and picked up the book. "Do you know all of the languages in here?"

"Many of them," said Loki, plucking the book from her hands. "I am not familiar with many of the Midgardian languages. The tongue of the Dark Elves is lost to us. I am familiar with the Alfheim tongue, though I cannot speak it. I can only read it."

"That's amazing that you know so much."

Loki stilled for a moment. He glanced at her, his lips quirking. "Thank you."

Gyn sighed. "The thunder has quieted. I'll be fine." She stood and faced him. "Thank you for sitting with me. You did not have to do that."

Loki stood. "You're very welcome, Gyn."

Gyn smiled at him. She felt saying something else would spoil the mood, so she picked up the candle and led the way to bed. She set the candle on her bedside table and crawled beneath the covers. She extinguished the flame when Loki joined her.

…

Loki sought out Gyn after breakfast. He found her in the gardens reading. His lips quirked at the sight of her beneath a willow. She had left her hair down. It seemed redder than usual. The briskness of the air hinted at winter's coming arrival. Loki suspected that by the time winter arrived, Gyn's hair would blaze crimson. He tilted his head, imagining it. He expected it would be quite beautiful. She looked lovely in her bell-sleeved gown of brown and beige. She beamed as Loki approached.

"I'd like to practice with you in the clearing." Loki stated.

Gyn nodded. She unfolded her legs, dusted herself off and followed him into the palace. Loki fell in step with her as they trekked toward the stables. He appreciated the comfortable silence between them. A fullness spread through Loki's chest as he walked with Gyn. He glanced down at the book she cradled.

"You like poetry, I see." Loki mused.

"Oh," said Gyn, glancing down at the book, "yes. I've also always loved fairytales and classical literature. I love a good story."

Loki's lips twitched. They reached the stables, where they readied their horses. Loki mounted first. Gyn placed her book in the saddlebag of her mare before mounting. Loki kicked his horse into action. It did not take them long to reach the clearing, where they allowed their horses to graze.

"How is your nature magic progressing?" Loki asked, turning to face Gyn.

She bit her lip and avoided his gaze. "I have not attended a lesson with my mother in two weeks. Ever since I learned of my parentage…"

"I see," Loki replied, frowning. "Well, your energy projections still need work, and I am not as equipped to teach you nature sorcery anyway."

He conjured a ball of energy and flung it to Gyn. She caught it. She seemed surprised at herself and nearly released her hold of it. Loki narrowed his eyes, observing the color of the energy ball. His magical energy usually manifested itself in a green color. However, when Gyn joined her magic with his by catching the energy, the color shifted to an aquamarine shade. It seemed that their magical energies coincided well with one another.

They tossed the energy back and forth for a few minutes. Then, Loki vanished the energy ball and requested that Gyn conjure her own. She placed her hands together and rubbed her palms in a circular motion. When she released her hands, an energy orb appeared. She tossed the blue energy to Loki, who caught it and flung it back. They continued with this, discussing poetry for several minutes.

"I really like the language of some Midgardian poets. They pair words together that seem so odd, yet the express the metaphor perfectly. Asgardian poetry tends to be more formulaic. I like the freedom of Midgardian poetry." Gyn said as she caught the orb.

Loki hummed. "I agree, to a degree."

Gyn giggled. "That rhymed. You should be a poet."

Loki lifted a brow, but his lips quirked. "I am known as Silver Tongue."

"Well, I have yet to see much of your _silver tongue_ in action." Gyn stated with a roll of her eyes.

She seemed to realize what she had said at the same time Loki did. They both froze, their eyes wide. Loki could see Gyn's blush from several feet away. The back of his neck prickled with heat. He coughed and managed a smirk. "Well, many of adventures require brawn rather than brain. Perhaps you'll see me talk us out of a predicament one day."

Gyn nodded quickly. "Of course." She still held the orb in her hand.

"Are you going to toss it back?"

Gyn jumped and flung the orb at Loki, though the action seemed less enthusiastic. Loki lifted a brow but said nothing. He caught it, watching Gyn. Her brow wrinkled as she pondered. Then, her face smoothed. She brightened with a smile. "Of course, I could always persuade our enemies. I don't have to talk circles around them."

Loki's mouth slanted upward. "Hm. That requires much less brain, I'm afraid."

"It does not!"

"Merely commanding someone with your sorcery is nothing more than magical brawn, I'm afraid."

"Then maybe I'm stronger than you." Gyn folded her arms and tilted her chin upward. Her eyes glinted. Loki closed his palms around the orb, vanishing it.

He crossed the gap between them until he stood close enough that their chests nearly touched. Gyn seemed to waver, though she held her ground. Loki looked down at her. "You wish you were stronger than me."

Gyn blinked. "I can command you, even without Brisingamen."

"Can you?" Loki challenged.

"Yes. In fact, my command was so strong that I broke Brisingamen's spell over you. You're welcome, by the way. Oh, and you never apologized for trying to kill me." Gyn folded her arms.

Loki laughed sharply. "I thought it was understood that I was under Brisingamen's influence and therefore not responsible for my actions?"

"It was still terrifying," Gyn protested, rolling her eyes. She moved away from Loki, though the corners of her mouth were upturned. "You're far more skilled than me, and seeing you throw daggers at me… You've been going easy on me during training."

Loki snorted. "If I hadn't, you'd be dead. I was trying to work you into more complicated battle gradually." He paused and frowned. "I hope you know that I was trying to fight it, Gyn. I did not want to harm you."

Gyn looked at him, her brow pinched. "Of course I know that."

Loki felt a twinge in his chest. He could only imagine how alarming that would have been for Gyn. He pursed his lips and forced a smile. "Well, you brought up the subject, not me."

"I was only teasing."

"I know," Loki replied, "I _am_ the god of mischief."

"I have yet to earn my title," Gyn muttered, lowering her gaze as she walked around the clearing. She brushed her palms along the top of the fluttering, golden grass.

"You will, in time. And when you do, it will because it suits you."

Gyn scrunched her face. "You're offering a lot of comfort rather than contempt for me lately. Are you sure you're feeling well?"

"I can always offer contempt, if you prefer." Loki said with a lift of his eyebrows.

Gyn shook her head. "No, I would much rather have you on my side than not."

Loki moved closer. "I'd like to practice energy transference some more."

"We shouldn't exert ourselves too much. Remember that your mother wishes to meet with us for a lesson."

Loki simpered. "I do wear you out, don't I?"

Gyn pursed her lips and bowed her head. Loki watched the apples of her cheeks pop as she tried to hide her smile. Up close he could see light freckles. Had they been there before? He connected them into a constellation. He was trying to think of a name when he realized Gyn was staring at him. Gyn lifted a brow. "So, what are we going to do? Illusions?"

Loki shook his head. "I think you did as much as you could with illusions the other night. I nearly fell unconscious because you exerted so much of my energy, and your illusion of Thor was less than stellar."

"You found it pretty amusing."

"I never said it wasn't," Loki replied, lips tweaking at the memory, "though regarding usefulness, I'd wager that your illusions are, well, useless."

Gyn stuck her tongue out at him. "Then what are we going to use energy transference for?"

"Shield magic today," Loki answered. "We'll practice it together until we're comfortable with it. Then we'll move on to defensive magic, once your defensive magic has reached a level I approve of, and then we'll invite Sif to our lessons and see if our lessons have been for naught."

Gyn nodded. "All right. Who is taking from who?"

"Take from me," Loki said, holding up his palm. Gyn closed her eyes and placed her palm to his. Her brow wrinkled as she concentrated. Their skin tingled as the magic flowed between them. Loki exhaled as he felt his energy waver. "Now cast a shield."

Gyn used her other hand to conjure an energy shield. The mixture of their magical auras created an aquamarine energy shield. Loki narrowed his eyes at it. His individual energy shields still beheld a level of transparency. Gyn's were usually nearly transparent. Together, however, their shield seemed more solid. He widened his eyes. If they practiced more, Loki wondered if their shields could take the blast of Mjolnir itself.

"We need to try moving around while upholding a shield," Loki instructed. "As you now know, battles do not usually involve standing in one place for long."

Gyn weaved her fingers through Loki's. He hesitated but curled his fingers around hers. They grasped their hand and moved in a circle while Gyn upheld the shield. Loki used his other hand to grab Gyn by the waist. He lifted her in the air and spun her around. She maintained the shield. Loki set her on feet. He huffed and Gyn peered at him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Loki assured her. "Move the shield to cover my back."

Gyn closed her eyes to concentrate. Loki allowed it for the time being, though she would need to rid herself of that habit. She used her free hand to guide the shield to cover Loki's back. It was slow, but it reached him. Loki instructed that they continue moving the shield while walking in a circle. Every now and then, he yelled at Gyn to duck. She bent over backwards while he leaned forwards, as if an imaginary enemy had attacked.

Loki released Gyn's hand after a few minutes of practice, however. He panted, as if he had just sprinted the Rainbow Bridge twice. Gyn placed her hands on his shoulders while he doubled over. "Are you all right?"

"You drained much of my energy," Loki explained through pants.

"Take some of mine," Gyn offered. Loki's brow pinched. He straightened and looked at her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and siphoned some of her energy. He watched her face to make sure he did not take too much. He only took enough to catch his breath. Gyn did not even stutter.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"We should return to the palace. My mother wanted to meet us in the late afternoon."

"Right." Gyn agreed. They mounted their horses and rode in silence. Loki's thoughts drifted to Gyn's freckles and her furious blush when she had unwittingly uttered an innuendo. Loki's lips twitched. He found that the itch to smile frequented Loki's mouth in Gyn's presence. He wondered when this fondness for her had caught on to him, but he found he could not pinpoint the exact moment; he only knew that it had.

…

Gyn fiddled with the reins, watching her mare's mane bounce as she clopped down the beaten path back to the palace. She had not meant to utter such a vulgarity. Well, she had heard worse on Midgard when she worked at the nightclub. She had _said_ worse, but never acted on it. Her "silver tongue" comment had slipped past her lips before she had even cared to recognize the double entendre.

Her neck prickled at the memory of Loki's widened eyes. Even he had seemed too stunned to react with his usual arrogance. Instead of replying with another innuendo, however, he had responded with an innocent banter about battle. Had he tried to save her embarrassment, or did Loki not want to flirt with Gyn? The thought sent a ripple of nausea through Gyn's stomach. She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Gyn?" Loki's voice brought her out of her reprieve. She looked up to see Loki swiveled in his saddle, one eyebrow lifted. Gyn's cheeks warmed when she realized Loki must have tried to get her attention already, only to find her lost in thought.

"Apologies," Gyn muttered, dropping her hand.

Loki's face smoothed. "We should eat before we meet my mother."

Gyn nodded. She looked around, realizing they had reached the stables. She sighed and dismounted. Taking her horse by the bridle, she led the mare into the stables and handed the mare over to a stable hand. Loki followed suit. They trekked to the palace in silence.

The more Gyn considered it, the more heat prickled her neck. She tucked her hair behind her ear and hugged her middle. She had not intentionally flirted, but Loki's rejection stung her chest more than she cared to admit. They reached Frigga's study, which was filled with books and hanging plants. Pleasant-smelling smoke thickened the atmosphere. Strewn on a table were bowls and an assortment of vials.

Frigga beamed as Gyn and Loki entered. "Did the two of you have a good lesson?"

"Her defensive energy needs work, but I'd say it was overall successful." Loki stated.

Frigga dipped her head. She met Gyn's gaze. "Defensive magic was never my forte, either. Loki surpassed my abilities with it, although it still does not suit him like it suits other sorcerers. Do not fret if defensive magic never grows into what you expect."

"Yes, Allmother." Gyn replied.

Frigga clucked her tongue. "You needn't use such formalities with me, Gyn. You're family."

"All right," Gyn allowed, though she exchanged an uncertain glance with Loki. He offered her no help.

"Today I want to work on your healing magic. Gyn, I expect you will excel with this type of sorcery, as the Vanir are particularly inclined toward healing. Loki, I believe you will falter in this area, but I do believe you're strong enough to produce enough magic to heal minor wounds." Frigga said. She directed them to the table, where Gyn noticed a live bird lying with a crooked wing.

"Poor thing," Gyn murmured, reaching for it. She stroked its neck gently with two fingers.

Frigga smiled. "I found him in the gardens early this morning. He feels no pain at the moment, but I wanted to preserve his injury in order to teach the both of you. I will lift my magic, and he will start to feel pain. Loki, I want you to try healing him first."

Gyn stepped aside to allow Loki space. Frigga waved her hand over the bird. Yellow light rippled over it. The bird immediately started squawking and writhing on the table. Loki, with a surprising amount of gentleness, grabbed the bird in his slender hands. He held it still.

"Would I heal the same way I would transfer energy?" he asked.

"The concept is similar, yes. However, for healing, it requires a little extra focus. You must will the body to come together in its natural state." Frigga replied.

Gyn watched Loki's brow pucker. He never shut his eyes. Gyn admired the focus glinting in his eyes and the way the corners of his mouth seemed to tighten. The bird jerked in his hands, but its squawking quieted. He released the bird, only to find its wing still broken. Loki lifted his eyes to meet Gyn's briefly. He straightened and looked at his mother. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, dear," said Frigga. "You relieved his pain. And began to align the bones." Frigga said this as she felt the bird's wing.

"I didn't heal him."

"Not all of the way," agreed Frigga, "but I expected as much. I think Gyn will excel, especially due to her commanding abilities."

Loki dipped his head and moved aside. Gyn took his place. She cupped her hands around the bird and focused on the broken appendage. She imagined the broken bones melding together and the torn tendons sewing themselves together. "Heal." she whispered. There was a loud pop. The bird squawked. Gyn leaned back, peering down at the bird. Its wing was no longer bent unnaturally.

"Excellent!" Frigga praised. Gyn swayed, and Frigga placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, healing expends a lot of energy without your realizing it. In time, you will be able to withstand more. For now, I would stick with smaller wounds. The more serious the wound, the harder it is to heal. The harder it is to heal, the more energy it exerts. Trying to heal grave injuries can kill you."

Gyn exchanged a glance with Loki. Frigga moved to the bookshelf, taking no heed of their shared look. She withdrew a book. "I want the both of you to read this. It's important to understand magical theory, even in areas you are not as skilled in."

Loki accepted the book. "I could read this in a day."

"It is a light read." Frigga agreed. Her smile faltered. "I hear that you have been avoiding your mother."

Gyn scowled at Loki, who ignored her. Perhaps he did not notice. She looked at Frigga. "I… I am finding it difficult to forgive her."

"I see," said Frigga, the corners of her mouth drawing. "She was forbidden to tell you, and your banishment was her punishment, not yours. I agree that it seemed harsh and unfair. However, I do believe it was safest for you and the others around you. Your mother is not faithful to much, but she is to you. She loves you more than anything, Sigyn. Don't let your anger keep you from forgiveness."

Gyn lowered her gaze. She felt Loki's eyes on her but ignored him. She met Frigga's gaze. "May I go?"

Frigga nodded. "We will consider this our first lesson in healing. We will continue this twice a week. I will see you at dinner, Gyn."

Gyn dipped her head and left the room. Loki did not follow her, and Gyn appreciated the solitude.

…

Loki watched Gyn leave, her head bowed and arms around her middle. He helped his mother clear the table. Frigga lifted the bird in her hands and placed it inside a cage. Loki looked at the book in his hands. He supposed he could venture to the gardens to begin reading.

"You and Gyn seem to be on better terms." Frigga commented. She waved a hand and several items on the table lifted in the air. They organized themselves onto a shelf.

Loki lifted a brow. "Only because you requested for us to."

"Hm. You always have a way of deflecting with words. You play with the truth, but you cannot hide behind this illusion. Not from yourself, Loki." Frigga replied.

Loki stilled. "What do you mean?"

Frigga moved to stand before him, forcing Loki to look at her. Her lips quirked with a soft smile. "You've developed a certain fondness for her. Anyone with eyes can see it. You claim it is out of respect for me that you and Gyn are developing a friendship, but I think it is more than that."

Loki averted her gaze. "I admit that I have not been as accessible to Gyn as you would have liked. Gyn is persistent, if nothing else."

Frigga chuckled. "She is as stubborn as you are."

Loki's lips twitched. "I do not know the depths of our… relationship."

"You have a lot of time to explore those depths. You seem happier, Loki." Frigga murmured.

Loki looked at her. "I was not unhappy."

"You were with your father's decision to have you wed."

"It felt like a cruel joke," Loki replied. He sighed. "I am not fond of having little choice in my own fate."

"I understand," Frigga placed a hand over Loki's. "I was not happy with the decision when it was made over a century ago. But I watched you and Gyn interact before her banishment. The two of you were friends years ago. As a boy, you looked forward to when Lady Freya would visit Asgard with her daughter. As you grew older, Freya and I sensed the beginnings of something blossoming between the two of you. Then, everything changed. Gyn was banished. Odin decided that upon her return, it would be safest to wed her to you for her safety. He kept this from you, which I argued against. But the Allfather's wisdom surpasses mine. I clung to the hope that you would remember your fondness for Gyn when she returned."

Loki exhaled sharply. "My fondness for her had all but vanished, especially when I knew of her parentage."

"I don't think that's true."

Loki pinched his features as he met his mother's gaze. "I didn't want her anymore because I knew of her heritage."

"It does not matter what a person's blood is made of, Loki. What matters is their heart." Frigga murmured.

Loki pressed his lips together. He felt like a child, receiving such a lesson from his mother. How many times had he heard that sentiment? "I think I am beginning to understand that now."

"Perhaps," Frigga quipped. "At any rate, I still hold fast to the belief that you and Gyn have the potential to blossom. Into what, I know not. I only hope it brings you both happiness."

"So do I." Loki managed a small smile. He left his mother and ventured not to the gardens, but to the training grounds, where he found Thor, the Warriors Three and Sif.

"Loki!" boomed Thor, grinning. "Where is the Lady Sigyn?"

"Did your sourness finally scare her away?" teased Fandral.

Loki rolled his eyes. "She had an engagement with her mother."

"Ah," said Sif. "So she will not be joining us this day."

Loki dipped his head. Thor shrugged. He waved Loki over, who obliged. Thor grinned and grabbed a practice axe. Loki tucked his book away and conjured his daggers. He waited for Thor to attack first. Thor leaped, bringing his axe down. Loki twisted out of the way. He smirked as he waited for their duel to tip in his favor. It was always a game, a matter of waiting out Thor's reckless brawn. It was a game at which Loki excelled.

…

Gyn tapped her knuckles against her mother's door, half-hoping that her mother did not hear her. The door opened, and Freya appeared. Her hair appeared frizzy. Shadows circled her eyes. Her lips were chapped. And yet, she was still the most beautiful woman Gyn had ever laid eyes on. Gyn hugged herself.

"Erm… Hello, Mother."

Freya smiled weakly. "Gyn. Come in."

Gyn entered the room. Freya's chambers were smaller than the Gyn and Loki's. She faced Freya, who eyed Gyn with glistening eyes. Freya toyed at her sleeve. She looked like a child preparing to receive a scolding. Gyn's anger caved. She sat on the ottoman in the center of the room. Freya sank onto the armchair across from it.

Freya inhaled. "Gyn, I…"

Gyn held up a hand. Freya fell silent. Gyn pursed her lips for a moment. She met her mother's gaze. "I want to know the story. I want to know why you seduced Hades. I want to know why I'm here. I shouldn't exist. I'm the manifestation of your mistake. I deserve to know the truth."

Freya closed her eyes. She nodded and opened her eyes. "You are right, my daughter. You deserve the truth. I cannot guarantee that you will understand why, but I will explain it to you."

"That's all I ask."

Freya rose from her seat and began pacing slowly. "Before I begin, I would have you know that you are not a mistake. You are the result of your father's and my mistake, but you are not a mistake. I love you more than my own life." Freya paused to look at Gyn and smiled weakly. Gyn's brow pinched. She lowered her gaze and did not lift her eyes until Freya resumed her pacing. "Asgard and Olympus were once on friendly terms. The royal family of Asgard would visit Olympian Court and vice versa. Even the Vanir Court would visit Olympus. I was of that Vanir royal family. We visited Olympus often. My father was friends with many of the Olympians. I met Hades as a young maiden, after I had received my title. He had earned his years before. When I met Hades, he had not yet married Persephone. She was still a young maiden and had yet to earn her title. Hades and I were unlikely acquaintances, but somehow… We got along well. Our friendship grew, and he confided in me as he grew enamored with Persephone. I was quickly becoming known for my flirtatiousness. Many avoided me, as many could not resist my charm, especially when I wore Brisingamen. I could have anyone I wanted. There was not much they could do once I had decided I wanted them. In some ways, people feared me. I may not conjure storms like Thor, but I can cause just as much destruction.

"Hades and I continued our friendship. I recall when he took Persephone –that is a tale for another time. I watched him pine for her, even after she ate the fruit. It is one of the greatest mysteries: Did Persephone eat the fruit willingly or not? I would not put it past Hades to trick her, but he loved her. I do not know, and I have never asked. No one has. Persephone has always been reluctant to speak of her feelings for Hades. She has since overcome that reluctance, but when I knew Hades, Persephone was distant from him. He turned to me. I became a distraction. We never crossed the line until… One night, we did. I was renowned for my reputation in lovers. I was a conquest and so was he. He was worthy of my affection, and I was able to seduce anyone. It was a night of drunken passion and a desire to prove ourselves as worthy, I suppose. Neither of us expected the uproar. I had bedded other Olympians: Ares, Hermes, Apollo… I even bedded Zeus. But he was known for his infidelity. Hera never liked me, and when I bedded Zeus, her attitude toward me was no different. She was angrier with Zeus, but he was infamous for his dalliances. Hades, however, had pledged fidelity to Persephone. He had broken his oath.

"We did not expect you. There had never been any physical consequences for my actions. And yet, there you were, growing in my womb. We hid your existence at first, but you were recognized at Asgardian Court. Persephone was outraged, as she should have been. She loved Hades. You were a reminder that she had not borne him children. Our foolish mistake produced you, which your father and I agree: we do not regret you. I would do it all again if it gained me you. Your father loves you as well, if from afar. He loves Persephone more than me, which I accept. Our affair had many consequences, but we never considered you one. Your safety was of utmost importance. I lost you, as did Hades. You were banished to Midgard both for our punishment and for your protection. I swear to you, Sigyn, that I don't regret my actions because they gave me you."

Tears slid down Gyn's cheeks. Freya watched Gyn, her eyes wide. Gyn wiped her face. "I… I am unsure of what to say."

"That is fair." Freya replied, nodding stiffly. Gyn gazed at her mother, the weight of her story sinking into Gyn's bones. She found that she could not hate her mother, nor could she harbor her anger any longer. Gyn stood and embraced her mother. Freya hesitated before responding to the hug. "You are not angry?"

"Anger is exhausting, Mother," Gyn replied. She felt Freya chuckle, but it shifted into a sob. Freya clung to Gyn, who held her mother close in return. Gyn's eyes swam with tears. She dissolved into soft sobs, burying her face in her mother's shoulder. Freya stroked Gyn's hair.

"I love you, Sigyn. Never forget that."

"I love you too, Mother." Gyn replied. They withdrew, smiling at one another. Gyn wiped the tears from her face. "Can we resume our lessons on the morrow?"

Freya beamed. "I would like that."

Freya kissed Gyn's cheek in farewell. Gyn left her mother's chambers, reflecting on her mother's story. She pledged to herself that she would never harm Loki in matters of the heart. She would maintain honesty with the Silver Tongue, even if they decide to keep an open marriage or not.

 **…**

 **Thank you for the reviews and adding this story to your alerts! I really appreciate the support. So, Gyn finally knows of her parents' "love" story. Her magic is progressing, too. And Loki seems to have finally come around to accepting Gyn as a friend if nothing else. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Winter Fire_**

Loki was not bothered by the distinct cold that had settled upon Asgard, though he could tell that Gyn was. She shivered and rubbed her hands together whenever she thought Loki was not looking. Her hair had darkened to red, as Loki had predicted. It was a lovely color on her, as it brought out her eyes. They were in their usual clearing, practicing their energy transference. Sif was to join them the next week to test the strength of their barriers. Loki was quite confident in Gyn's ability to move with him and still maintain a barrier. Loki had yet to attempt to take energy from her, though. He wanted to be sure that he could handle Gyn taking energy from him before he tried to take from her. Mostly, Gyn seemed conscious about how much energy she extracted from him, so as to not take too much. Loki was grateful for that.

Loki cast a few illusions of himself to fling daggers at them. Gyn used Loki's energy to strengthen her barrier and blocked an array of daggers from one of the illusions. She rolled across Loki's back to catch another dagger assault. Loki twisted and Gyn moved with him, her back against his, to block a third assault. Gyn only missed a few of the daggers, which Loki tried to catch. The daggers were harmless, though Loki made note of them. Had they been real, Gyn would have a gash on her shoulder and he would bear the mark on his cheek.

"All right, I believe that is enough practice for today." Loki said, panting slightly. They moved away from each other. The lack of Gyn's weight against him felt odd. Gyn faced him, huffing.

"How'd I do?"

"You missed a few," Loki commented, "though they were not fatal this time."

The last time Gyn had missed a few daggers, they would have been fatal to Loki and her. Gyn nodded. "If you would take energy from me to cast barriers, we could catch those daggers."

Loki pressed his lips together. "I would like to test against Sif, first. We do not even know if these barriers will prevail against an actual attack."

Gyn nodded. "This does not seem like it would be highly practical in battle."

"No," Loki agreed, "not in close combat. However, if we are ever together when our enemies shoot at us, it will be a useful tool."

"You say that as if we have many enemies."

"You never know." Loki replied with a slight shrug. They walked from their clearing, having left their horses in the stables. Loki glanced at Gyn, who tilted her head toward the grey sky. Her breath puffed visibly in the cold. Loki looked ahead before Gyn could catch his gaze with hers. "What have you been working on with your mother?"

"Nature magic," Gyn replied, lowering her head. "We've been focusing on plant and earth manipulation, mostly. She's far better at it than me. I think she wants to teach me amokinesis, though."

"Amokinesis," Loki rolled the word around in his mouth. His brow puckered. "Love magic."

"Mhm," Gyn hummed. "She thinks I'll excel at it because I was able to break Brisingamen's hold over you. She says she senses that I have highly advanced empathy as well, which will help me when I'm ready to move onto telekinesis, too. Though she said you'd be of more help in that area than her."

Loki nodded. "We've already dabbled in that area some. Your defensive magic and energy barriers? That is some telekinetic magic."

Gyn was quiet for several seconds. Loki stole a glance at her. Her brow was puckered and she had scrunched her lips together. Loki looked away as Gyn tilted her head to look at him. "Are there books I can read to help me learn the different areas of magic? I feel that I know so little."

Loki lifted a brow. "There are plenty of books you can read. I'll take you to the library on the morrow and pick out a few for you."

"Thank you," said Gyn. She sounded relieved. Loki glanced at her, but she avoided his gaze. They returned to the palace in silence. Loki walked with Gyn through the halls, which were more congested than usual. Servants decorated the pillars and doorways with garlands. Gyn peered at them, pinching her brow.

"Odin's name day approaches. Of course, his is a festival that lasts for several days." Loki explained quietly.

Gyn nodded. "Then the decorations make sense." She paused to admire some of the decorations before moving on. "It reminds me of Christmas."

"A Midgardian holiday?" Loki queried, dodging a servant who rushed past him with an ornamented garland.

"You know of it?" Gyn asked, looking up at him.

"That was a guess." Loki smirked.

"Well, it was a good one," praised Gyn. "It is a Midgardian holiday. It's my favorite time of year."

Loki parted his lips to ask why, but they arrived at Freya's quarters. Gyn paused outside the door to face Loki, who dipped his head to her. "I will see you at our next lesson."

Gyn offered him a smile and entered her mother's quarters. Loki stood outside for a brief moment before trekking to the training arena.

…

Gyn huffed and lowered her hand. She had been trying to control a set of vines, and the effort had produced more sweat than she thought her body capable. "I feel as though this is not my calling, Mother."

"Nonsense," said Freya. "You are Vanir, and we are known for our nature magic. Your father is god of the underworld and is skilled at earth manipulation. Nature magic is in your blood. Connect with the vines, draw strength from them."

"Like energy transference?" Gyn queried.

Freya tilted her head. "In a way, yes. If that helps you understand how the magic works, then yes."

Gyn walked toward the vines and held them in her hands. She closed her eyes and connected her energy to the vines'. Although living energy, it felt far different from Loki's. Still, Gyn allowed her energy to flow with the vines', establishing a sense of communication between them. Taking a deep breath, Gyn released the vines and returned to stand beside her mother. She held out her hand and furrowed her brow, concentrating on the vines. She willed them to move. This time, the vines obeyed.

"Well done!" Freya praised. Gyn moved the vines, trying not to envision them as snakes. She finally released her hold on the vines and turned to her mother, panting. Freya beamed. "I told you that it was in your blood. I suspect that your need to touch things comes from your advanced empathy. It will make you a superb healer."

Gyn nodded and plopped into a seat. "Hades can manipulate the earth?"

"Yes," said Freya slowly. She prepared tea. Gyn waited for her mother to continue. Freya carried the tea tray to the table at which Gyn was seated. "His powers lie mainly in his ability to speak with the dead and control them. He is a skilled necromancer, though he insists that the magic is extremely difficult and not often done. Otherwise, anyone who perished would not stay deceased. He has power over the netherworld, too. I expect that you will show signs of these powers as well, especially now that you are aware of who your father is. Your magic will strengthen."

Gyn shivered. "I could reanimate the dead?"

"In theory," Freya replied. "I know not of the mechanics, as I am not able to perform such magic. I am the goddess of love and sorcery. Necromancy lies outside of my power."

"Do you think I will ever receive a title because I am not fully Vanir?" Gyn queried.

"I do," Freya replied. "This has been your home all your life. You've never even glimpsed Olympus."

"Do you think I could meet Hades?" Gyn steeping the crushed tea leaves.

Freya froze. Gyn dared to look at her mother, who stared into her teacup. Freya lifted her eyes to meet Gyn's. "I do not know."

Gyn nodded, though her heart sank. "I feel there is a limit to what I can be taught, then."

"I'm sorry," Freya murmured. "I know your father regrets that he has not been part of your life."

"Does he?"

"Hades is a good man. He is much less wrathful than Zeus and far calmer than Poseidon. Many of the Olympians are unfaithful to their spouses. While Hades and I had our affair, that is the only time Hades has swayed." Freya replied.

"That does not mean he wants anything to do with me," Gyn pointed out.

"I told you that your father and I refuse to regret our actions because they gave us you. Hades wanted you to live on Olympus, but Persephone would not have it. Hades begged Odin to keep you safe. If Hades knew you had returned to Asgard, I am sure he would want to meet you." Freya smiled slightly.

Gyn sipped from her tea. "He probably knows. Hecate realized who I was."

"Then Zeus must be preventing Hades. Frankly, I am rather shocked that we have not heard from the Olympians." Freya frowned.

"Do you think Hecate has been keeping this secret?"

"It's difficult to say. Hecate is the Olympian goddess of witchcraft, crossroads and ghosts. I am sure she excels at keeping secrets. However, she is loyal to Hades. Perhaps she is keeping this secret to protect you, as that was his wish long ago. Perhaps she has told him and they are keeping this secret together."

Gyn set her teacup on the table. "Am I forbidden from contacting them?"

"Yes."

Gyn sighed. "Then how can peace be garnered?"

"That," Freya decided, "is a question for the Allfather."

…

"Now, as you both have realized, different wounds require different amounts of energy. If you are highly empathetic, healing can even be a painful experience, as empaths typically take on the pain they are trying to heal." Frigga laid a dagger, a cloth, an empty bowl and a bowl of water on the table. She grabbed a few vials off the shelves behind her and added them to the table. "Fortunately, there are potions and concoctions that can be made to make healing less painful and dangerous for the healer. Major wounds demand potions, unless the healer wishes to sacrifice their life for the one they are healing." Frigga grabbed a thick book off the shelf and set it upon the table. She thumbed through the pages.

"Could multiple healers save a life?" Gyn asked.

Frigga looked up from the book and smiled. "Multiple healers are always more effective than just one."

Loki watched his mother flip through page after page until she found the one for which she searched. "When would you like us to return the book you gave us last time?"

"Oh, next lesson will do. I will give you another to take with you today. It will have many of the basic plants used for healing in it." Frigga replied. "Today, we are focusing more on open wounds." She grabbed the dagger from the table and held her arm out over the empty bowl. With a swift strike, Frigga cut across her own wrist.

"Mother!" Loki yelped, jumping to his feet.

Frigga held her now bleeding arm away from Loki. "I'm all right, son. Although, I appreciate your concern. I want the two of you to practice healing open wounds. I want to be able to take you both to the infirmary soon to practice on more advanced wounds next lesson. First, I need to be sure that the two of you can handle minor, open wounds such as this." She held her hand over the empty bowl, allowing the blood to drop into it.

Loki glanced at Gyn, who gazed at Frigga's bleeding wrist. Loki stepped forward and placed his hands around his mother's wound. He closed his eyes and willed the blood to clot, the skin to reform and the wound to cause Frigga no more pain. He used his energy to heal her. The wound closed, though Loki felt lightheaded. He swayed on the spot. Frigga placed a hand on his shoulder and transferred some energy to him. It did not heal his headache, but he no longer felt as if he were going to fall unconscious. He sat down and rubbed his forehead.

Frigga beamed at Loki. "You were successful, son. But you see how much energy it can take?"

Loki nodded. Frigga dampened the cloth to clean her wrist of blood. She dropped the dagger into the bowl and pushed the items aside. Gyn tilted her head. "Not that I want you to cut your wrist open again, but shouldn't I try?"

Frigga shook her head. "I suspect you understand. You were able to heal a broken bone. Open wounds, wounds that you can see, will be easier for you. But they will take no less energy, understand?"

"Yes, Queen Frigga."

"Illnesses and diseases are different to heal. They typically require potions and concoctions. You can speed along the process or preserve the sick's body so that the illness does not take them, but you cannot strictly heal the illness or disease." Frigga said.

Loki and Gyn spent the rest of the afternoon going over the main illnesses to plague Asgardians and Vanir. They went over the most common plants and substances used in healing potions. At the end of the lesson, Frigga dumped a large encyclopedia of healing plants onto them. Loki carried the tome to their quarters and set it upon the study table.

"How was your lesson with Freya?" he queried.

Gyn took off the circlet adorning her head. "She says my nature manipulation is coming along, though I have a tendency to touch things in order to gauge their energy. She says its because I'm highly empathetic."

Loki lifted his chin. "You also have a tendency to close your eyes."

Gyn lowered her gaze. "That, too."

Loki frowned as Gyn focused on unbraiding her hair. He sighed. "Surely my words did not hurt you that much?"

Gyn looked at him. "No, I know you were jesting."

"Then why do you look so solemn? Is my presence truly so disheartening?" Loki smirked at her in hopes that Gyn would offer him her shy smile. She did not.

"I am merely deep in thought."

The corners of Loki's mouth dropped. "What troubles you?"

"Freya said that it is possible for me to reanimate the dead."

Loki widened his eyes. "Your father is Hades; I would not think that so impossible."

Gyn dragged her teeth across her lip. "You are not surprised."

"It seems logical. Though I doubt you would ever be able to perform such a feat without intensive training from your father." Loki replied, sinking onto the edge of the bed. Gyn looked away. Loki's brow pinched. "This does not seem to be the aggressor of your anxiety, Gyn."

Gyn closed her eyes. "I will never know my father because Odin forbids it. I was meant to bring peace by marrying you, yet it seems I will never accomplish that task."

Loki parted his lips. "Gyn, that is not for you to worry about. My father is wise, even if it does not always seem like it. There is a reason he wed us, and if he believes you can bring peace, then I think it must be true. You must have faith."

Gyn met Loki's gaze. "Have faith? In what?"

Loki shrugged. "I… I don't know. Whatever you can draw faith from, I suppose."

"And what do you draw faith from?" Gyn asked, folding her arms.

Loki lowered his gaze. "My family."

Gyn was so quiet that Loki looked at her. She stared ahead, her brow furrowed. Loki's hand twitched toward hers. He clasped his hands together and pinched his brow. Gyn inhaled and Loki looked away from her. "I'm going to take a bath." She left the room without another word. Loki stared at the closed door, behind which Gyn disappeared. With a shrug, he opened up the new tome Frigga had given them and began to read.

…

Gyn walked the palace halls with Loki at her side. She tugged at the furs around her neck. Inside the palace, her warm clothes were too warm. She longed to feel the bite of winter. Loki led her to the training arena. Gyn gazed at the ornamented garlands hanging in all the doorways of the palace. The entire palace smelled of evergreen and cinnamon. The corridors were crowded with extra people who had come to celebrate Odin. The Winter Solstice Ball would occur that very evening. It would begin the festivities of Odin's birthday. Gyn stared straight ahead, ignoring the stares that the sword strapped to her hip received.

She and Loki stepped outside and met Sif on the training grounds. Sif dipped her head to Loki and Gyn. "You haven't had any lessons lately, Gyn."

Gyn smiled ruefully. "My apologies, Lady Sif. Queen Frigga has taken over our usual time for dueling."

"Well, the Allmother certainly surpasses any sway I have." Sif grinned.

Gyn shared her friend's mirth for a brief moment. Loki cleared his throat. "Gyn and I will create a barrier together. We want you to test its strength."

Gyn inhaled deeply and looked at Loki as Sif backed away. "Are you sure about this?"

"Well, if Sif breaks through, at least we've been practicing our healing abilities." Loki smirked. Gyn found that she could not share Loki's humor. She gripped his hand. He glanced at her but reciprocated the gesture. "Draw from my energy. Do as we practiced, and I am certain of your abilities."

"I think you have more faith in me than I do." Gyn replied as Sif unsheathed her sword. Loki said nothing. Gyn forced herself not to close her eyes and drew from Loki's energy. She took care not to take too much, but she felt herself grow stronger with his help. She lifted a hand and cast a barrier. It glowed aquamarine, signifying the joining of their magic. Gyn pushed both of their energies into it. She would not allow Loki to receive a scratch from Sif's blade.

Sif charged toward them, sword raised. She brought the blade crashing down against the barrier. Sif and her blade bounced off the barrier. Sif landed on the ground with a grunt. Gyn released Loki's hand and dropped the barrier. She rushed to Sif's side.

"Are you all right?"

Sif sat up, nodding. "I believe so." She squinted at Gyn and then turned her attention to Loki. "I'd say that your barriers are powerful enough to stop plenty of attacks."

Loki doubled over, panting as if he had just sprinted the length of the Rainbow Bridge. Gyn helped Sif stand and returned to Loki. She touched him and transferred some of her energy to him. He caught his breath and straightened. "Thank you, Sif."

Sif nodded and left the training grounds. Gyn turned to Loki. "That's it?"

Loki placed his hands on his hips. "I am satisfied with the result."

Gyn furrowed her brow. "And?"

Loki lifted a brow. One corner of his mouth quirked upwards. "You never cease your persistence, do you?" His amusement darkened. "I would wager that with enough practice, we might could stand a blow from Mjolnir."

Gyn's lips parted. "I am not testing that theory."

Loki's laugh was sharp. "Neither am I." He held out his arm to Gyn. "Come. We have a ball to prepare for."

…

Loki rolled his shoulders back and clasped his hands in front of him. He placed his horned helmet on as he waited for Gyn to emerge from the dressing room. By the time he finished situating his helmet, Gyn had emerged. She wore a silvery blue gown. The bodice was adorned with sparkles, all the way to her wrists. The skirt puffed out elegantly. She looked like winter in the gown.

Loki held out an arm for her. They walked to the ballroom in silence. Loki glanced down at Gyn every so often. She looked beautiful; there was no denying it. They entered the ballroom to find that people were already arriving. Frigga approached, looking splendid in a gold gown. Her hair was piled upon her head in braids. She held out her arms. Loki released Gyn to embrace his mother, who kissed his cheek. Frigga released Loki and turned to Gyn. Frigga cupped Gyn's face in her hands. "You look stunning, my dear. Both of you do." Frigga beamed and left them.

Thor approached, grinning broadly. "Brother, you clean up nicely!" He eyed Gyn and bowed to her. He kissed her hands. "Though not as nicely as Lady Sigyn."

Gyn smiled. "Thank you, Thor."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Careful, brother, or your sweet flattery will rot your own teeth."

Thor smirked at Gyn. "Remind me to spare my kind words in his presence."

"Will do," said Gyn.

"Lady Sigyn!" cried Fandral, sauntering toward them with arms outspread. "My, you look outstanding." Fandral kissed Gyn's hand.

Loki suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He caught sight of Volstagg, who stood by the food with his wife. Volstagg waved at Loki, who smiled in return. Loki paid no mind to Sif, who stood beside him. "Did I just catch Prince Loki smile?" she mused.

"Not a word to anyone else," Loki warned. Sif chuckled.

"Hello, Loki," greeted Fandral. He sauntered away to speak with the other ladies entering the hall.

"What an outrageous flirt," remarked Sif.

"Oh, I know," agreed Gyn. "I never take his compliments seriously."

Loki smirked at that knowledge. He watched the ballroom fill with people. He met several people who congratulated his marriage to Lady Sigyn. Loki scanned the room. Gyn stood with him, bouncing on the balls of her feet. He debated on whether he should ask her to dance. Not many people were at the moment, so Loki figured he would invite her to dance later.

"Oh, there's my mother," said Gyn, pointing. Loki followed her gaze. Freya looked astounding in a crimson gown. She held one wrist with her other hand. Her eyes flicked about and she seemed to shy away from the man to whom she was speaking. Well, Loki realized, the man was speaking while Freya listened.

"She looks in need of rescuing." Loki stated.

"Indeed," said Gyn. Loki offered her his arm. Gyn looped her arm through his and together, they crossed the ballroom to Freya and the man. "Mother, you look lovely." Gyn said.

Freya widened her eyes. "Not as lovely as you, daughter." She peered at the man, who waited patiently. "Lord Endre, this is my daughter, Lady Gyn."

"Gyn," said Endre, his lips curving into a smile as he bowed and kissed Gyn's hand, "what a pleasure."

"Likewise," said Gyn.

Endre turned to Loki. "And I need no introduction for Prince Loki." He bowed.

Loki dipped his head. "Lord Endre, I have heard my father speak much of you."

"All good, I hope?" Endre replied.

"All respectful," said Loki with a slight smile.

"Lord Endre was just telling me of his estate on Olympus." Freya said, her eyes flicking toward Endre nervously.

Loki lifted his chin. That explained Freya's nervousness. He turned to Endre. "You're from Vanaheim originally, yes?"

"That is correct, my prince," said Endre. "Though I must say, ever since I went into business with Dionysius, I find myself more and more reluctant to call Vanaheim home. My brother prefers Vanaheim to Olympus, though he visits frequently."

"You have a brother?" Gyn queried politely.

"Theoric," said Endre with a nod. "Though I assure you, he is not as charming as I am."

Loki tried to keep his smirk playful, though it bordered on becoming a sneer. "I imagine not."

"How is that you know the Allfather, Lord Endre?" Gyn queried quickly.

"In truth, he and my father were closer than we ever were. They… grew apart, as it were. King Odin extended his forgiveness for my father's actions to my brother and me, thankfully enough." Endre bowed his head slightly.

"We are not our parents' mistakes," Gyn murmured. Loki exchanged a glance with Freya, whose lips twitched.

Endre smiled at Gyn. "You're very kind to say so, Lady Gyn."

"Lady Freya," said Loki, "would you care to join Gyn and I at the table?"

"I'd be honored," said Freya, looping her arm through Loki's free arm. "It was lovely chatting with you, Lord Endre."

"And you, Lady Freya. It was a pleasure, Lady Gyn." called Endre. Gyn waved halfheartedly as Loki led them away.

"Thank you both." Freya said once they were out of earshot.

"I presume you would rather him not know that my name is Sigyn?" Gyn murmured.

"It would probably be safest. I'd hate to presume based on his father's mistakes, but…" Freya shuddered.

"My father has not spoken much of Endre's father." Loki prompted.

"He led a coup," said Freya. Loki's eyebrows raised. He exchanged a glance with Gyn, whose lips parted. Freya inhaled deeply. "I believe it was one of the bloodiest battles within this palace. It was before either of you were born, of course. Thor was too young to remember it. Even I had not earned my title yet. But I remember the coup… So many of the guards were killed. Endre's father was killed. His wife was executed for helping plan it all."

"Why did they do it?" Gyn asked.

"I do not know," said Freya, "but anyone who dares attack Asgard is mad."

They reached the table where Odin, Frigga, Thor, the Warriors Three and Sif sat. Loki joined the table, sitting on Thor's right. Gyn sat beside him while Freya sat beside Frigga. Loki paid little attention to the small talk shared by his family. However, once the guests began filling their bellies with Asgardian ale, Loki perked his ears. Alcohol usually inspired chaos, and Loki reveled in the happenings.

Fandral nudged Loki with his elbow. "So, Loki, your wife seems happier."

Loki lifted a brow. "I don't see how that is of your concern."

Fandral shrugged. "Been putting that silver tongue to good use?"

Loki managed to maintain a straight face, but he nearly swallowed his silver tongue. It seemed Fandral had quenched his thirst with nothing but alcohol. "Again, I don't believe that is of your concern, Fandral."

Fandral grinned. "Then you don't mind if I ask her to dance?"

Loki watched as Fandral rose from his seat. "You seem to have already made your decision regardless of what I say."

"Excellent," said Fandral, patting Loki on the back. Loki's jaw tightened at Fandral's lack of respect. Fandral bowed to Gyn. "Lady Sigyn, would you do me the honor of granting me a dance?" He held out a hand to her.

Gyn turned in her seat to look at Loki. "Is that all right with you?"

Some of the tension in Loki's muscles ebbed away. He dipped his head to her. Gyn accepted Fandral's hand and stood with him. They swept away to the middle of the floor, where others were dancing. Odin and Frigga soon joined. Loki stood from the table and watched Fandral dance with his wife. Loki clasped his hands in front of him. The tightness in his muscles returned. His mouth thinned and his throat grew uncomfortably dry.

"You look unhappy, brother," said Thor, joining Loki on the edges of the ballroom.

"I'm fine," Loki assured his brother.

"Really?" Thor forced himself into the corner of Loki's line of vision. "Because it seems to me that you don't like watching Sigyn with Fandral."

"Gyn is free to dance with whomever she wishes."

"That doesn't mean you have to like it."

"I don't care."

Thor laughed. "You're usually a good liar but that was weak, brother."

Loki clenched his teeth and glared at Thor. "Not another word about this, understand?"

Thor smirked. "You have my word." He sauntered off to find a woman to dance with.

Loki returned his attention to the dance floor. Fandral and Gyn were chatting as he twirled her around. Gyn laughed, her cheeks pink from both ale and flattery. Loki swallowed and forced himself to look away. Why did he even care? Perhaps it was a mixture of Fandral's outright disregard of Loki and Fandral's tendency to flirt with every female, married or not. But why did Loki care about Gyn and Fandral, anyway? Loki and Gyn had even entertained the thought of exploring an open marriage if they ever found a person worthy of that risk.

Loki's chest tightened. He deplored that thought now. He had grown accustomed to their time together. Unlike the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, Gyn did not hover around Thor constantly. She was willing to step into Thor's shadow and seek out Loki. He wondered if she preferred him over Thor, or if he was nothing more than someone she was forced to spend time with due to their lessons.

"Prince Loki," said a voice.

Loki looked around. A very pretty woman stood beside him. She wore a silver dress that showed a fair amount of skin. Her eyes were as dark as her hair. She smiled at Loki, who lifted his eyebrows politely. "I don't believe we've met."

"No," agreed the woman, bowing her head. "I am Lady Hertha of Alfheim."

"Alfheim," Loki repeated, raising his eyebrows, "I have not had the pleasure of meeting many of the Light Elves."

Hertha laughed. "I'm only half Elf, so it doesn't quite count."

"Nonsense," Loki returned. He looked toward the dance floor as the song ended. Lord Endre approached Gyn and bowed to her. He offered her his hand. She glanced to Fandral, who had already moved onto another woman. Loki worked his jaw as Endre swept Gyn into a dance.

"I could not help but notice that you seem rather lonely here." Hertha said.

Loki looked at her and managed a pleasant smile. "Parties are not my forte."

Hertha smirked. "Or your partner has left you."

Loki clenched and relaxed his hands. "She is merely being polite."

"Well, allow me to be polite. Would you dance with me?" Hertha jerked her head toward the floor.

Loki blinked at Hertha's boldness. He nodded and followed Hertha to the dance floor. They swept off in a fast-paced waltz. "I am not usually asked to dance."

"Well, you're a fabulous dance partner. Where'd you learn?" Hertha said.

"I'm a prince," Loki replied. "It comes with the territory."

Hertha laughed. "Etiquette classes?"

"I passed all of them with high marks."

"That does not surprise me in the slightest." Hertha purred.

Loki twirled her around. She spun back into him. He lifted her and twirled before setting her back on the floor. Their bodies drew close as the dance floor grew more crowded. "I don't believe I have ever met a hybrid Light Elf."

"Ah," said Hertha, "well you won't meet many more than me. We are an uncommon breed."

"What is your other half, might I ask?"

"Asgardian."

Loki nodded. "What do you do, Lady Hertha?"

"I am an ambassador for the Light Elves."

"A prestigious position." Loki commented. He glanced around the twirling bodies for a glimpse of Gyn. He caught sight of her eyeing Hertha. Gyn glanced up, still in Endre's arms. Loki and Gyn met gazes. Gyn stuck her tongue out at him. Loki widened his eyes and swallowed a laugh. He couldn't help the smile spreading across his face.

Hertha lifted a brow but refrained from commenting. "It was not an easy position to earn."

"I imagine not."

"I hear you were wed recently."

"Yes."

"Against your will?"

"It was arranged. Had I outright refused, my father would not have forced me into it. I did see the value in it. And my bride was not an utter stranger."

"She is the one dancing with Lord Endre, yes?"

Loki's brow twitched but he maintained his composure. "Yes. How do you know Lord Endre?"

Hertha laughed. "He is my husband."

"Ah," said Loki as he spun Hertha around, "I see he is not the faithful sort."

"We were arranged. It has never evolved into something more."

Loki's chest tightened. "I see."

"Not everyone is as lucky as you are," Hertha murmured.

Loki met Hertha's gaze. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Perhaps I misread things between you and your wife."

"You seem very interested in my marriage." Loki muttered, his gaze darkening.

Hertha's smile failed to meet her eyes. "Not your marriage. Just you."

The song ended. Lady Hertha bowed to Loki. She disappeared into the crowd. Loki frowned for a moment before turning and looking for Gyn. He did not have to look far, as she was only a few couples away. Lord Endre bowed to her. "One more dance, my lady?"

"Erm…" Gyn said, looking around.

"I'm afraid I am going to steal my wife back." Loki cut in.

Lord Endre widened his eyes. "Of course, my prince. Dance with your angel." He kissed Gyn's hand and wandered away.

Loki lifted a brow and faced Gyn, who shivered. "Thank you. He was a bit overwhelming."

"How so?" Loki asked, taking Gyn's hand. He rested his other one on her waist. He stepped back and Gyn stepped with him.

Gyn gazed up at him. "He was heavy-handed with his compliments. I'm beginning to understand why my mother was uncomfortable in his presence."

"Well, you do look beautiful." Loki remarked, avoiding Gyn's gaze.

"Thank you," Gyn replied softly. Loki looked down at her. She met his eyes. "I'm sorry that I didn't dance with you first. I realize that was rude of me."

"Fandral is intoxicated. He might've caused a scene. You were being polite. I appreciate your concern, though." Loki dipped Gyn toward the floor but cradled her neck.

"Still, I would rather dance with you than either of them." Gyn stated as Loki twirled her around.

Loki's lungs expanded with a full breath. His lips twitched with the ghost of a smile. Gyn spun back into him. "Endre didn't ask you any questions about our marriage, did he?"

"He did, actually," Gyn replied. "He wondered if it was arranged. I told him we have been betrothed since childhood and have known about this for many years."

"You lied," Loki simplified, eyebrows raising. "I'm impressed."

"Why?" Gyn frowned.

"I did not think you capable."

"I'm capable of lying. I just choose not to."

"So why lie now?"

"It felt… unsafe to tell him the truth."

The corners of Loki's mouth dropped. "I know what you mean."

"You do?" Gyn's body pressed against his as they waltzed.

She stepped back, pressing her palm to Loki's as they circled one another. Loki nodded. His eyes flicked around the room. He no longer saw Hertha. "Lord Endre's wife, Hertha, danced with me."

"I saw."

Loki resisted the impulse to smirk. "Yes, to which you had the most childish reaction. Was that jealousy?"

"Loki," Gyn urged, "what did she say to make you uncomfortable?"

"She merely asked if we were arranged. She said that she and Endre were but are not happy. She said we are lucky. I merely remarked that she has a lot of interest in our marriage. To which she replied that her interest was in me. She left after that." Loki answered.

"How odd," Gyn murmured.

Loki's lips curved upward. His chest tingled as he spun Gyn around again. "You avoided the question."

"What question?"

"Was it jealousy that elicited such a childish response from you?"

"I reacted childishly?" Gyn retorted. "Were you jealous? I saw you pouting in the corner."

Loki's amusement vanished. "I was not pouting."

"It sure looked like it."

Loki scowled at her. "You are infuriating."

Gyn titled her head. "Then that's another thing we have in common."

The song ended, so Loki stopped moving. He did not let go of Gyn's hand or drop his hold on her waist. "You're still avoiding the question."

"So are you." Gyn replied.

Loki jutted out his chin. Before he could reply, someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see Thor. "May I, brother?"

Loki released Gyn. "Yes." He left Gyn to dance with his brother, swiftly returning to the outskirts.

Frigga joined him. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Loki considered a sharp, sarcastic response. Gyn managed to get under his skin. But he found that he could not. He rather enjoyed the feeling of Gyn under his skin. So, he smiled at his mother. "I am, actually."

"Good," said Frigga. "You seem like it."

"Do I?"

"Yes, son."

Loki smiled softly as Thor and Gyn danced to a fast-paced song. They laughed together as Thor stumbled. Loki snorted. The oaf was going to trample poor Gyn if he was not careful. Loki softened as he watched Gyn laugh. Her hair was messy from Thor's aggressive spinning. Her cheeks bore the pink of breathlessness. Even from across the room, Loki could see the light in her eyes. The tension left Loki's body. He breathed deeply and smiled to himself.

When the song ended, Gyn joined him. He offered his arm to her. "Care for some fresh air?"

"Yes, please."

They kissed Frigga farewell and drifted to the balcony. The winter night nipped Loki's face immediately. Gyn tensed in the cold, but she did not complain. They leaned against the balustrade, gazing at the stars.

"Do you think it will snow?" Gyn queried, her breath spiraling above her in a soft mist.

"Possibly, though it does not snow in Asgard often."

"I always loved Christmas on Asgard, especially when it snowed." Gyn murmured.

"You mentioned Christmas earlier, too," Loki observed. "Why is it your favorite?"

"People decorate their homes with twinkling lights and evergreen trees. They use red and green ornaments to decorate the trees. Some people make gingerbread houses. The houses always smell like something is baking. Cookies, cocoa, gingerbread… it's always warm in the houses, too. And the snow… it's just so beautiful. Families gather and there's music. I suppose that I love it because it's just so warm." Gyn rubbed her arms.

Loki's lips quirked. He draped his cape around her, pressing his chest to her back. He rested his chin on her head. "I'm afraid I don't know much about Midgardian traditions, including food. I always thought them sort of primitive, so I never bothered to learn."

"I know some recipes. I'll show you one day."

"You said they decorate their houses with twinkling lights?" Loki queried, his eyebrows raising.

"Yes, why?" Gyn tilted her head to look up at him.

Loki looked at her. She was shivering, despite his cape. "I want to show you something tomorrow night."

Gyn cocked her head to one side. "All right."

"Come, before you freeze." Loki said, leading her back inside.

Gyn shuddered. "I don't know how you aren't cold."

Loki chuckled. "I'm wearing a few more layers than you are, dear."

They reentered the palace, immediately flooding with warmth. Loki met Gyn's gaze. She smiled up at him. He tilted his head at her in askance. "Nothing." She looked away.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Now I know it's not nothing."

"This was nice. Tonight. The dancing, the balcony… And thank you for teaching me. I enjoy our lessons much more now that you're not an arse." Gyn grinned.

Loki snorted. "I can always revert to my earlier behavior."

"That's not necessary," Gyn assured him. "I do enjoy your company, Loki. I hope you realize that."

Loki's mouth dried. His lips parted as he searched Gyn's eyes. Usually, he could sense when someone was lying and when they were telling the truth. Some people were better at hiding it than others. But Gyn hid nothing; she bore her honesty for all to see. She was not lying to him. She enjoyed his presence. Loki licked his lips. "I enjoy yours as well."

Gyn beamed. "I told you that we'd be friends."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Must you ruin things?"

"Oh please," scoffed Gyn, "you know that you like me. Try as you might to hide it, you like me."

Loki hummed. "I already admitted that I return your sentiments. Let's not get carried away, shall we?"

Gyn laughed. "Very well, dear Loki. I'd hate to ruin your reputation." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. Loki froze. He looked at her, his eyes wide. Gyn seemed surprised at herself. "I… I'm sorry." She turned on her heel and walked away, her crimson hair dancing with her pace.

Loki watched her go, stupefied.

 **…**

 **Uh oh… Accidental affection! Thank you guys so much for the support. Please keep it up! It really does inspire me to keep going. Side note, I'm trying to get better at responding to reviews via PM. Obviously, if you do it anonymously, I can't. I just want you all to know that I really am grateful for the support. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Sigyn Freyadottir_**

 _"_ _Women and children only! I need more women and children, please!"_

 _Edward gripped Gyn's shoulders and turned her toward him. "You must go."_

 _"_ _Edward, no. I'm not leaving you." Gyn argued._

 _"_ _Gynnifer, please. I love you but we're not doing this. We're not arguing about this."_

 _"_ _Don't make me go," Gyn pleaded, tears in her eyes._

 _Edward cupped her face in his hands. "I love you." He looked to the officer calling for women and children. "Here!" He pushed Gyn forward. Gyn gripped Edward's hand. The officer lifted her up and set her in the lifeboat._

 _Gyn watched as Edward's face disappeared from view. She did not deserve his life. Immortality ran through her bones, but she did not know why. She did not the extent of her immortality. Would drowning kill her?_

 _The ship tilted further and further into the dark sea. Flares exploded in the night, a desperate cry for rescue. Gyn's tears left cold tracks on her face. She wanted to die. Why wouldn't Edward just let her die?_

 _She watched the unsinkable ship sink. She watched the lights go out. She heard the screams of the people in the water. She wondered if she were hearing Edward's screams, too._

Gyn gasped awake. Sweat dampened her back and face. Her eyes ached, as though she had just cried. Loki leaned over her, his brow pinched. His cool hand rested on her shoulder.

"I've been trying to wake you," he said.

Gyn pushed herself up. She buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"I was already awake. I'm an early riser," said Loki. Gyn peered at him through her fingers. His lips quirked before falling into a frown. "Are you all right?"

"It was just a dream."

"A dream that makes you cry?" Loki countered.

Gyn lifted her head. "It was my time on Midgard."

Loki sat back and used one arm to prop himself up. The corners of his mouth tugged downward. "I have not noticed your nightmares lately. Do they happen often?"

"I… No, not really. I'm afraid I am unsure of what has triggered the nightmare."

"What happened?" Loki queried.

Gyn offered him a tight smile. "It was of my first love, Edward."

"First love?" Loki demanded. "I thought you were untouched?"

"I am," said Gyn, her cheeks warming. "That does not mean I did not love someone."

"Mm. Go on."

"We were leaving Southampton. We were getting away from his father. I knew I was immortal, but I did not know the reason why. I only knew that I had been alive for many years, and had not aged, and had no memory of my life before being found in the forest in 1865. Those are Midgardian years."

"I figured."

"We had dreams of going to America. So, we bought tickets and boarded a ship. He wanted to marry me. But the ship struck an iceberg and sank. Edward told me to get on a lifeboat. I wanted to stay with him, but… I allowed myself to be pulled away. I think some part of me did not want to marry him, as awful as it sounds. I knew I would outlive him, as I had outlived so many others. He did not know of my secret. I loved him, but…" Gyn's voice broke.

"What happened to him?" Loki prompted quietly.

Gyn's breath shuddered as she inhaled. "I don't know. He could have survived. He could have perished. I never sought him out."

Loki was quiet for several seconds. He stood from the bed and faced Gyn. "I'm afraid I lack the words to comfort you properly. I can only offer distractions."

Gyn smiled. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I'm sure Thor and the others are getting into trouble. We could go riding. Whatever your heart desires." Loki replied. He held out a hand to Gyn.

"We are no longer grounded in Asgard."

"We are not."

"It's been a while since we've gotten into trouble."

Loki's lips twitched. "It has."

"I say we try and get into trouble."

"Well, fortunately for you, you are married to the god of mischief. Trouble is my nature."

Gyn accepted Loki's hand with a grin. They agreed to meet at the stables. He helped her from the bed. Gyn went into the closet to dress for the day while Loki wandered to fetch Thor, the Warriors Three and Sif. She dressed in neutrals and opted for a light leather vest to cover her grey tunic. She grabbed her sword and sheath. She belted it while she walked to meet the others at the stables.

"Lady Sigyn!" boomed Thor, opening his arms in greeting. "It's been too long since we went on our last adventure."

"We are in agreement." Gyn replied.

Sif smiled up at Thor. "And what mischiefs will we be getting into this day?"

"Bilgesnipe," grinned Thor, "I've always wanted a pair of their antlers to hang above my bed."

Gyn exchanged a glance with Loki, who smirked. "Brother, your desire for battle memorabilia will be your undoing."

"But not this day," boasted Thor.

Loki dipped his head. "We will be sure of it."

Gyn leaned toward Loki. "You don't seem concerned about hunting bilgesnipe."

"Thor and I have encountered them before," Loki replied, his breath tickling her ear, "although I will admit that the one we encountered was an adolescent. But there are seven of us. We have strength in numbers."

Gyn nodded, relaxing slightly. They mounted their horses and took off for the Rainbow Bridge. As Gyn's mare cantered, she pinched her brow. She had chosen to pretend that she had never kissed Loki's cheek, and it seemed Loki seemed content to pretend it never happened, too. Loki's reaction gripped Gyn's heart and twisted it. She would have preferred Loki to reciprocate in some way, or at least acknowledge it. However, though Gyn wanted to talk about it or gauge his reaction, she chose to maintain her silence. She sought Loki enough. It was time for him to approach her first.

Though, she admitted, he had stayed with her this morning. She swallowed a sigh. Loki was so difficult to read. They reached the observatory, where Heimdall lifted his eyebrows at the sight of them.

"Up to adventure, I see," he greeted. He eyed Loki and Gyn in particular. "Not even a week free of punishment, and you're both already up to no good."

"What's life without a little mischief, Gatekeeper?" Loki smirked. Gyn smiled at Heimdall, who returned it.

"Where to?" he asked, drawing his sword.

"The mountains of Asgard," said Thor, "we seek the bilgesnipe."

Heimdall sighed and shook his head. "You are fools. If you attack one, make sure it is just the one. Be sure there are no others nearby."

Gyn dismounted from her horse when the others did. They faced the stars and waited for Heimdall to open the Bifrost. Gyn was sucked through space, rainbow light flashing past her. Her feet hit solid ground. The first thing she noticed was the cold. She rubbed her arms as an icy breeze swept past them.

"Hogun," said Thor, "you're the best tracker."

Hogun led the way, following tracks and abandoning others. They hiked through the forest until they emerged from it. They came across the rocky plateaus and cliffs of the mountain. The wind blew stronger without the trees to catch it. Flakes of snow bit Gyn's cheeks. They weaved their way along the cliffside until they reached a flat part. Hogun signaled for them to duck. He pointed at what appeared to be a scaly, green boulder.

Gyn widened her eyes at it. The bilgesnipe sniffed along the rocks. It was fairly flat-faced, save for the horns protruding from its chin. Thick hair lined its spine. Its claws scraped the rock with a sound that sent tingles down Gyn's back. Horns dotted the creature's back. Out of its head were a pair of antlers, though they appeared far more wicked than a deer's. Gyn was positive that the bilgesnipe used its antlers to impale victims.

The bilgesnipe sniffed along the ground and moved toward the trees. Sif leaned toward Thor. "What's our plan of attack?"

"Our plan," breathed Thor, "is to attack!" He jumped up with a yell and charged toward the bilgesnipe, holding Mjolnir before him.

The bilgesnipe spun around with a speed that Gyn did not imagine it capable of. Its tail smacked Thor aside. Gyn glanced at Loki, who rolled his eyes and withdrew his daggers. "He never thinks things through." Loki jumped up and charged for the bilgesnipe, the Warriors Three and Sif close behind. Gyn followed, though she kept her distance. She focused on using her magic to protect the others. She cast barriers to block the bilgesnipe's blows to her friends. She flung energy blasts at the bilgesnipe, but her magic seemed to bounce off the beast's thick hide.

Thor jumped onto the beast's back and grabbed the back of its neck in an attempt to wrestle it to the ground. The bilgesnipe backed away, screeching. Gyn used her magic to pull Sif out of the way of the bilgesnipe's trampling. The effort to pull Sif out of harm's way left Gyn breathless. She doubled over, panting. She watched as the bilgesnipe slammed its back into the wall of the mountain, pinning Thor. The mountain rumbled as cracks zigzagged their way through the rock. Gyn lifted her head, her eyes following the cracks. Snow and rocks tumbled down the side of the mountain, falling straight toward them. She gasped and summoned her strength. She squeezed her eyes shut and connected with the earth. Flinging her arms, she forced the mountain wall to change form. A large slab of rock slanted out of the wall to provide Gyn and her friends cover from the avalanche that Thor and the bilgesnipe created.

The effort to control the earth in such a way exhausted Gyn. She dropped to her knees, panting. Volstagg looked up at the rock formation Gyn had created, and then looked at her, grinning. "We should take you with us more often!"

Gyn managed a smile. Loki helped her to her feet. He faced the bilgesnipe once more. The creature pinned Thor to the ground with one large, clawed foot. Sif leaped forward, her spear high above her head. She brought it crashing down. The bilgesnipe's thick hide knocked the blade of the spear off track from its original target, though Sif did manage to cut a sizeable gash down the beast's shoulder. The bilgesnipe tilted back its head and howled. It shook Sif off with ease, knocking her into the mountain wall. The creature took off for the forest, leaving a trail of green blood.

"After it!" Thor bellowed, jumping to his feet. He swung Mjolnir so that the hammer pulled him off the ground and toward the trees.

"Is he mad?" Gyn huffed.

"Apparently," said Sif. She ran with Fandral and Volstagg toward the trees. Gyn moved to follow, but Loki grabbed her arm. He transferred some energy to her.

"Try to keep from using your magic. You're exhausting yourself."

Gyn nodded and they took off running toward the trees. It did not take them long to catch up with Thor and the bilgesnipe, as they merely followed the fallen trees and path of splintered wood.

Thor managed to hit the bilgesnipe in the chin with Mjolnir, knocking it down. The bilgesnipe roared and leaped at Thor. Sif jabbed at it with her spear. Fandral slashed at it with his sword and Volstagg hit it with his axe. The bilgesnipe's hide deflected their blades. Only Thor seemed to damage it with Mjolnir, when he managed to hit it.

"It's too armored." Loki breathed.

"Not its eyes," Gyn pointed out.

Loki glanced at her. "I would need to get close to it."

Gyn's stomach lurched. "Loki, don't. I was kidding."

"Thor won't leave here until he has those antlers," Loki retorted, "and I'm the best chance at hitting the eyes."

"What about its underbelly?" Gyn tried.

"Too protected," Loki replied with a shake of his head. "We would need to overturn it to get to its belly. If I can injure its eyes, then we might be able to overturn it and kill it. But it comes back to the eyes."

Gyn bit her lip. "I think this is a terrible idea."

Loki smirked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're concerned."

Before Gyn could yell at him that of course she was bloody concerned, Loki charged toward the bilgesnipe. Gyn watched him round toward the back of the beast. Gyn sprinted toward the front of the beast, sword drawn. She needed to keep the bilgesnipe's attention away from Loki. She manipulated the dirt around the bilgesnipe's feet to surge around its ankles, trapping it. It snarled at her. She jabbed with her sword while Thor hit it with Mjolnir. Gyn stabbed toward the bilgesnipe's maw while Loki ran up the back of the bilgesnipe. It jerked its head to look back at him, but its neck was too short. Loki dropped to straddle the bilgesnipe's neck while it tried to shake him off. Gyn forced the earth to drag bilgesnipe's front legs further into the ground. Loki bared his teeth as he held his daggers. Thor hit the top of the bilgesnipe's head, dazing it. Loki stabbed downward, into the bilgesnipe's eyes.

It screamed. Gyn flinched as Loki withdrew his daggers from the bilgesnipe's eyes, flinging blood everywhere. The bilgesnipe broke free of the earth and threw Loki off its back. Gyn threw up her hands to cast a barrier to catch Loki, dropping her sword in the process. Thor hit the bilgesnipe with a lightning blast, and with a small shriek, it went limp.

Gyn backed away, panting. The others took a few steps back, breathing heavily. Loki joined them, barely out of breath. Thor grinned. "Good thinking brother, to stab the eyes."

"Actually, it was Gyn's idea," Loki said.

"I meant it as a joke," countered Gyn.

"Well, Loki took your joke and put it to action. Well done," said Thor, patting Gyn's shoulder.

"Let's take the antlers and go," said Sif, wiping her brow.

"Right," agreed Thor, walking toward the dead bilgesnipe.

A deafening roar behind them sent the hair on the back of Gyn's neck standing on end. She and her friends turned slowly to see two more bilgesnipe, but both were larger than the one they had just killed.

…

Loki widened his eyes. He glanced at the dead bilgesnipe. "This… This was an adolescent."

"And these are the parents," breathed Gyn.

"Norns," whispered Sif.

Loki turned to Thor. "We need to go. Now."

Thor grinned at Loki, whose stomach twisted. "Or, we could stay and slay both of them. You can keep the adolescent's antlers, since you stabbed its eyes."

"Thor, we cannot handle two mature bilgesnipe." Loki snapped.

The two bilgesnipe charged toward them. Loki, Gyn, Thor, the Warriors Three and Sif scattered. Loki rolled to dodge a swipe from one of the bilgesnipe's claws. Thor let out a yell and summoned lightning to Mjolnir. He hit one of the bilgesnipe. It screeched and swiped him aside. The other bilgesnipe's tail whacked the Warriors Three off their feet.

"Thor, let's go!" Loki shouted. One of the bilgesnipe turned and backhanded him into a tree. The air slammed out of his lungs. He sank to the ground with a cough. His vision swam, but he recovered quickly. He scanned the battle for his companions. He spotted the Warriors Three recovering. Sif ducked and weaved to avoid one of the bilgesnipe's claws. Thor flew at the other one, lightning crackling around him. Loki's heart stuttered when he did not spot Gyn. He relaxed when he saw her crimson hair as she dodged a blow from one of the bilgesnipe. Loki widened his eyes as the other bilgesnipe raised its claw to strike at her. Loki felt time freeze as the bilgesnipe hit Gyn, sending her flying. She smacked into a tree and slid to the ground. She did not move.

" _Sigyn_!" Loki screamed. He pushed off from the ground and sprinted toward her, his heavy breathing the only thing he could hear. He dropped beside her and gasped at the deep claw marks marring her back. Blood stained the dirt and snow around her. Loki cradled her in his arms.

"Thor! We have to get out of here!" cried Sif.

"Fine!" Thor bellowed.

Loki scooped Gyn into his arms. He eyed the bilgesnipe and cast an illusion to shield his companions and himself from their sight. They ran to the cliffside and scaled it. Loki looked down at Gyn, whose pallor grew paler with each passing minute. His heartbeat hammered in his ears, his skull and his veins. He could feel the blood pumping in his veins. His hands were sticky with Gyn's blood. They hurried back to the Bifrost site, where Sif yelled at Heimdall to take them back. Loki gripped Gyn tightly as they were sucked through space to return to the Rainbow Bridge.

They emerged on the observatory. Thor leaned over to look at Gyn. "How is she?"

Loki's face contorted. "I don't know!"

Thor drew back, his eyes widening. "Surely you do not think this is my fault?"

"It is your fault! You wanted the antlers, but the adolescent's weren't enough!" Loki snarled.

"Brother, I could not foresee that the parents would attack," Thor replied.

"But you're the one who charged in recklessly!"

"Both of you stop!" Sif shouted. She placed a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Get Sigyn to the infirmary."

Loki scowled and approached his horse. Fandral approached and attempted to take Gyn from Loki's arms. Loki shied away, his eyes flashing. Fandral lifted a brow. "Let me hold her while you mount."

Loki handed Gyn to him and mounted his horse quickly. Fandral held Gyn up to him. Loki grabbed her and settled her in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder. He kicked his horse's sides, urging the steed into a canter. He glanced at his hands, which gripped the reigns. Gyn's blood stained them. His stomach lurched. He furrowed his brow and urged his horse to go faster.

He reached the stables, dismounted and carried Gyn into the palace. He hurried to the infirmary, ignoring the stares from those around him. His mother was already in the infirmary, speaking with one of the head healers. Frigga's eyes widened when she saw Loki.

"Norns, what happened?" she cried, gesturing for Loki to lay Gyn upon one of the empty beds.

"A bilgesnipe," Loki croaked. He cleared his throat and frowned at himself. He laid Gyn facedown but turned her head to face him. He brushed some hair out of her face, but stained her face with her own blood. He looked at his hands, which trembled.

Frigga and the head healer cut away Gyn's clothes, exposing her back. Frigga looked at Loki, who still stared at his hands. She stood from her place beside Gyn and gripped his shoulders. "Go clean yourself off, son."

Loki met her gaze. "What?"

"Get clean. Gyn will be all right in our care. Come back when you're clean."

Loki glanced toward Gyn. He looked back at his mother and nodded. He swept out of the infirmary and through the corridors to his quarters. He ran a hot bath, undressed and slipped into the water. He stared at the drying blood on his hands and forearms. He grabbed a cloth and scrubbed at the blood until his skin turned pink. The water browned as Loki cleaned. He picked at the blood under his fingernails and washed his face.

He jumped out of the bath and dressed quickly. He strayed away from the infirmary and found himself in front of Freya's chambers. He swallowed the lump in his throat and knocked on her door. She answered, her eyes bright. Her face fell when she saw Loki.

"Prince Loki," she greeted, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Gyn's been injured."

Freya's face fell further. "Take me to her."

They hurried to the infirmary. Freya burst into the infirmary, Loki in step with her. Gyn had been rolled to rest on her back, though she appeared unconscious. Frigga sat at Gyn's bedside, dabbing Gyn's forehead with a damp cloth. She offered Loki a small smile. He relaxed slightly, but still sank into a chair, his knees weak.

"How is she?" he muttered.

"We closed the wound and cleaned it," said Frigga, folding the cloth and setting it aside. "She has a bit of a fever, but that is common in magical healings. Her body is merely attempting to catch up to the rapid healing. It still thinks she is wounded. In a day or two, she will be back on her feet."

Loki released a tense breath. Freya sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Do you know when she will awaken?"

"I do not. Though I do know she will be famished and quite thirsty when she does." Frigga replied, meeting Freya's gaze.

Freya dipped her head. "I will have some food made and bring it." She kissed Gyn's forehead and left the infirmary.

Loki ignored his mother's gaze and eyed Gyn's face. Her brow was pinched and her lips were parted, as if she were experiencing the oncoming of a nightmare. Frigga cleared her throat, forcing Loki to meet her gaze. "Thor tells me you blame him."

"Thor was here?" Loki demanded.

"He burst in here not long after I sent you to bathe. He was quite worried."

"He should be," snapped Loki, rising from his chair. He paced before Gyn's bed. "He wanted those damned antlers in the first place. He charged into attack before we could come up with a plan. And then the parents of the bilgesnipe showed up. I said we needed to leave, but Thor insisted we stay. That moment's hesitation allowed the bilgesnipe to attack us. If Thor had just waited, this wouldn't have happened. He put all of us in danger!"

"Thor is reckless," agreed Frigga, "but he did not mean for this to happen. You arrived in time. I am not excusing Thor's recklessness, but recall that you wanted to go on an adventure, which is why you sought your brother out this morning."

Loki squeezed his eyes shut. "I was trying to distract Gyn."

"Distract her from what?"

"She had a nightmare about her time on Midgard. She was sad and I…" Loki trailed off, clenching his fists.

"You wanted to see her smile." Frigga's eyes twinkled.

Loki looked away and nodded. He looked back at Gyn. "I will apologize to Thor when she awakens."

"Good," said Frigga, standing. "I will see you tomorrow night at the banquet?"

Loki nodded, then shook his head. "If Gyn is feeling up to it, I have a surprise for her."

Frigga lifted a brow and smirked. "Then I shall see you later." She left the infirmary.

Loki turned his attention back to Gyn. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and exhaled quietly. He opened his eyes and gazed at Gyn. His neck heated and his mind raced. The image of Gyn's face contorted in pain when the bilgesnipe swiped its claws down her back flashed in his mind. He saw her flying through the air and hitting the tree. He heard her strangled cry. He remembered the feeling of his heart nearly stopping. The ghost of the pain ached his chest for a moment. He rubbed his chest, his lips parting as a breath hissed from his lungs. He believed he would never forget those images. His hands itched to take Gyn's in his, but he folded them and pressed his lips against his hands. He remained still and waited for Gyn to awaken.

…

 _The pain was hot. The bilgesnipe's claws raked down her back, tore through her clothes and skin. She felt her skin rip and her muscles shred apart. The winter air that hit the open wound stung. She had never been burned before, but she imagined it felt a lot like this. She was aware of the cry that she uttered. The bilgesnipe swiped her aside. The contact of its enormous, scaly leg hit her like a truck, cutting her cry short._

 _"_ _Sigyn!" Loki's scream was the last thing Gyn heard. She slammed against the tree, and her vision blackened._

Gyn's eyes fluttered open. The entire right side of her body ached, from the bilgesnipe's leg knocking her aside. Her back tingled, but there was no pain, other than some stiffness in her skin. She felt bruised, but not torn to shreds. She supposed that meant she was still alive and had received treatment. Her vision swam into focus, confirming her suspicions. She was in the infirmary.

She turned her head. Loki was the first thing she noticed. He slouched in his chair, one arm propping up his head. He slumbered, though it did not seem like his sleep was restful. He pinched his brow and his lips curved downward. Gyn's throat ached and her lips felt dry. She looked around and reached for a glass of water, as if it would appear if she reached for it enough.

"Here," said Freya to Gyn's left. Gyn turned her head and noticed her mother, who held a glass of water. Freya helped Gyn sit up and drink from the glass. Gyn would have drained the entire glass had Freya not pulled it away. "You will sicken yourself if you drink too much too quickly."

Gyn nodded and allowed herself to take a breath. Her stomach growled so loudly that she blushed. Freya chuckled and grabbed a bowl of soup from the bedside table. She let Gyn feed herself, but sat on the edge of the bed, ready to catch the bowl if Gyn dropped it. Gyn ate without tasting. She forced herself not to eat the entire bowl in one sitting. She handed it to her mother and wiped her mouth, feeling a bit refreshed.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"Only a day," said Freya, setting the bowl down and picking up the glass of water. She handed it to Gyn, who gulped down the rest of it. Freya returned the glass to the bedside table. Freya glanced at Loki, who still slumbered. "I don't think he has left your side in all that time."

Gyn raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"You are surprised?"

"A little," Gyn admitted. She stretched, wincing at the pull of her taut skin.

"It will feel strange for a few days, but no more."

Gyn nodded and rubbed the back of her neck. The hair at the nape of her neck felt matted. When she withdrew her hand, dried flakes of blood sat upon her fingers. She wiped them on her pants. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"No longer than you want," said Freya with a soft smile. "As soon as you feel ready to walk, you may leave."

Gyn nodded. "I'll try in a little bit."

Freya nodded and stood. She glanced at Loki and then turned her gaze back upon Gyn. "You had us worried for a moment. I believe Thor is rather unsettled."

"I'll pay him a visit as soon as I'm out." Gyn promised.

Freya smiled weakly. "I was worried as well."

"I'm sorry."

"It is not your fault," said Freya, shaking her head. "When Loki showed up at my door, I knew something was wrong just by the look on his face. He may try to hide it, but he was certainly worried."

Gyn glanced over at him, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "That's reassuring."

Freya leaned over and kissed Gyn's forehead. "I will leave the two of you. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you, Mother."

Freya left the infirmary. Gyn rolled her shoulders, wincing at the odd tingling in her back. She kicked the blankets off her and hovered her feet above the floor. Lowering herself slowly, she gritted her teeth, waiting for the impact. When her feet touched the floor, chills ran up her spine. Gyn clenched her teeth until her jaw ached but forced herself to stand. The entire right side of her body throbbed. She limped forward a few steps. The right side of her body smarted with each step. She made it to the end of her bed before she collapsed onto it.

Loki stirred. He lifted his head. "Gyn?"

Gyn laid horizontal with her back on the bed but her feet touched the floor. She tilted her head back to look at Loki upside down. "Hello, Loki."

Loki scowled at her. He stood and circled the bed. He helped her sit up and walked her back to the head of the bed. She sat down in it while Loki sat on the edge. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Gyn replied. "And my back hurts, but only when I move. Do I have wicked scars?" She attempted to grin.

Loki merely raised an eyebrow. "Frigga closed the wound with magic. There will be no scars."

Gyn's smile faltered. "Are you alright?"

Loki jerked his head back. "You're asking if I'm alright?"

"You seem… angry," Gyn looked at her hands.

Loki averted her gaze. "The situation angered me. No one should have gotten hurt. Thor was reckless. I was reckless. You exhausted yourself and dropped your sword…"

Gyn puckered her brow. "It came from behind. Even if I had my sword, it wouldn't have done much good."

"I know."

"How were you reckless?"

"I should've checked to make sure there were no other bilgesnipe. I should've realized it was a bilgesnipe in late adolescence. I should've realized that its parents would be near. I should've known better." Loki sighed.

"Loki, this isn't your fault," Gyn murmured. She hesitated, then reached for Loki's hands. He stiffened but did not pull away. "No one could have foreseen this. I'm alright." Loki continued to stare ahead, his body tense. Gyn's lips twitched upward. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're concerned."

The corners of Loki's mouth twitched. He bowed his head in an attempt to hide his smile, but Gyn saw it. She giggled, prompting a chuckle from Loki. Gyn's mirth built until laughter bubbled past her lips. Loki laughed with her. They laughed until their sides hurt and tears leaked out of the corners of their eyes.

After their laughter subsided, Loki looked at her. For a moment, his eyes were soft. Then, he smirked. "In your dreams, Gyn."

Gyn rolled her eyes. "Want to help break me out of here?"

Loki chuckled. "This isn't a prison, darling. You can just leave."

"Well, my mother said I can leave once I can walk on my own. I can limp, but…" Gyn trailed off. "I really want to wash my hair. It's all matted and bloody in the back."

Loki examined the back of her head. "Mm, you're right. Come, I'll help you." He helped her stand. She leaned heavily against him as he walked her out of the infirmary and down the corridor. They made slow progress, but once they reached their quarters, Gyn felt the odd tingling in her back fade a little. Loki left her for a moment to draw the bath. He led her into the bathroom, holding her hands as he guided her.

"Do you think you can manage from here?"

"Yes." Gyn answered. Loki released his hold on her. He left the bathroom without another word. Gyn undressed and examined the right side of her body. She stifled a gasp at the dark shadows purpling her body. She touched the tender skin and winced. She limped to the bath and sank into the hot water, releasing a soft moan. She rested for several minutes, allowing the water to soothe her soreness. Then, she focused on cleaning the blood out of her hair and off her back. The movement stretched her bruises, but she gritted her teeth and continued to wash. When she finished, she panted and took a few seconds to rest. Then, she pulled herself out of the bathtub and dried herself off. She tugged on a robe and entered the bedroom.

Loki looked up from his book when she entered. "That was quick."

"Hurt to move," Gyn muttered, crawling onto the bed.

Loki hummed and resumed reading. After several minutes, he closed his book. "Are you going to get dressed?"

"For what?"

"Well, if you're feeling up to it, I want to show you something."

Gyn rolled over to look at him. "Isn't there a banquet tonight?"

"I've already informed my mother that we will not be attending. She gives us her blessing."

Gyn bit her lip. "All right." She got off the bed, careful not to put too much weight on her right side. She shuffled to the closet and picked something simple. She blushed when she realized putting on pants was more difficult than she expected. She peeled the little she managed to pull on and put them away. She grabbed a dress and pulled it on. The sleeves were short, but she would wear a coat anyway. She grabbed said coat and exited the closet. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Loki stood. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of her bruised arm. His eyes traveled over it, his lips parting. Gyn glanced at it, her cheeks reddening.

"It doesn't hurt."

Loki smiled, though he looked pained. "You're a terrible liar."

Gyn attempted to return his smile, but it came out as a grimace. "Well… At least they're just bruises. They'll be gone soon."

Loki nodded. He helped her walk out of the palace. He slipped her coat onto her arms and cast an illusion over them. Gyn followed him through the cobblestone streets. Asgardians lingered in the streets, chatting and laughing. Gyn looked around, her eyes wide. As they ventured deeper into the city, Gyn noticed more Asgardians. There were shops and taverns. There were residences, too. Loki and Gyn paused in their trek when a few children crossed their path. Loki continued onward. Gyn followed, observing the balconies decorated with garlands. Soft lights from inside the buildings warmed the streets. They reached a portion of the city where instead of wide walkways, canals provided the main transport. Asgardians rowed in boats to different areas of the city. Loki and Gyn walked along the narrow walkway.

They walked through an alleyway and emerged in an area of the city where twinkling lights were strung between the buildings. Floating orbs cast even more light, like stars. Gyn tilted her head back to look at the lights, a smile spreading across her face.

"It's so beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it," said Loki, "since you described the twinkling lights on Midgard."

Gyn beamed. "You paid attention."

Loki chuckled. "Of course I did. You think I wouldn't?"

"Oh, I don't know," teased Gyn. "You're the one who was all 'I'll be the laughing stock of Asgard, marrying a half-breed!'" She had deepened her voice to imitate Loki, which prompted a laugh from him.

"I don't sound like that."

"You do. That was a perfect imitation."

"Mm. Well, I beg to differ."

"As usual." They fell silent, admiring the lights. Gyn looked around her, still smiling. "Loki, this is… Thank you for showing me this."

Loki looked as if he were going to say something snarky but held it back. He pressed his lips together in a barely-contained smile. "You're welcome, Gyn."

"You called me Sigyn when the bilgesnipe hit me."

"I didn't notice."

Gyn looked up at the lights. "I've been thinking that perhaps 'Gyn' does not quite fit me anymore. I think I can reconcile who I was before Midgard, during Midgard and who I am now with each other. I… I didn't mind hearing you say it. It fit."

"Very well, Sigyn," said Loki, "but after this, no more changing your name. I don't think I can keep up with it."

Sigyn laughed. "Deal."

They lapsed into a comfortable quietude once more. Sigyn sighed and faced Loki. "I wanted to apologize."

Loki furrowed his brow. "For what?"

"Kissing your cheek the other night," Sigyn said, her cheeks reddening. "I feel that was untoward of me and unwanted by you. Perhaps I had too much ale and was feeling more confident… I don't know. I think affection comes more naturally to me, and I show it easily to everyone. My mother, friends, you… I suppose I should've asked if it was alright with you, and I apologize if my behavior upset you. I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable. It was just a platonic kiss… No, that's a lie, it wasn't strictly platonic. Oh Norns, I need to shut up!"

Loki stared at her for a moment. Sigyn's neck heated. Norns, what a fool she was! She expected Loki to laugh at her, or ignore her, or even walk away. She expected him to brush it aside. Instead, he surprised her by doing something far more unexpected.

He kissed her.

 **…**

 **Woo! I'm on a roll! Lol, I guess I'm just inspired by Loki right now. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed. Finally, some action between these two!**

 **For the guest who reviewed the last chapter: I can't respond to you via PM, but thank you so much! You are so sweet for saying so!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_To Melt the Cold_**

Loki withdrew from Sigyn's lips, his eyes sliding open. His hands still cupped her neck. His insides quivered as he searched Sigyn's face. She gazed up at him, her lips parted and her eyes wide. Loki waited for her to speak.

"Erm…" Sigyn dragged her teeth across her lip. "That wasn't platonic, was it?"

Loki breathed a laugh. "I did not intend that platonically, no."

Sigyn's lips twitched. "Good." She smiled up at him, and Loki felt his frozen bones melt a little. He returned her smile with a softer one. Sigyn lowered her gaze. "What… What does this mean?"

Loki's stomach churned. "I…" He looked toward the glowing lights of Asgard. In truth, he was not certain what the kiss meant. He hoped it expressed his affection for and attraction to Sigyn. He knew Sigyn spoke of long-term meaning, though. He faced her, his brow pinching as she lowered her head, focusing on the canal below. She traced glowing images into the bannister of the bridge with her fingertips. Her magic gleamed blue before fading away, leaving the bannister clean of any marks. Loki placed his hand over hers. She tilted her head up to look at him. "Sigyn Freyadottir, may I have the honor of courting you?" Loki's lips twitched. "Properly, this time."

Sigyn smirked at him. "Must you always be so dramatic?"

Loki managed to smile, though his chest tightened. "You know that theatre holds a special place in my heart."

"I do," said Sigyn. The apples of her cheeks popped as she tried to restrain her smile. "I accept your courtship proposal, my prince."

Loki relaxed and leaned down to kiss her again. Sigyn tilted her head back to meet Loki halfway. He kissed her for the second time that evening. He kept it chaste, though he was sure the feel of her lips would haunt his for the next few days.

…

Sigyn pulled her fur collar around her more tightly as she walked through the markets of Asgard. The winter wind breathed through the open market, nipping at Sigyn's nose and cheeks. She smiled, despite the sharpness of the cold.

"You seem happy," commented Freya as they walked together.

"I am," Sigyn replied.

Freya hummed in reply. She looked around and shivered as another gasp of wind swept through the area. "Why do you need cocoa powder again?"

"I'm going to show Loki my favorite drink."

"Ah," said Freya as they reached the spice vendor. "How are things between the two of you? I sense something has changed."

Sigyn searched through the crates and baskets on display at the spice vendor. "We kissed." She picked up a package of cocoa and purchased it. She placed it in her basket and walked with her mother, back in the direction of the palace.

"You did?" Freya queried. "Oh, Sig – er, Gyn –that's wonderful!"

Sigyn glanced at her mother. "You can call me Sigyn."

Freya beamed. "Sigyn," she said, "I'm very proud of you."

Sigyn lifted a brow. "For my name or for kissing Loki?"

"Both," said Freya with a soft laugh. Her humor sobered. "You have endured much since your exile, and you are a far better woman than I could ever hope to be."

"Oh," Sigyn replied, her cheek reddening. "I don't know. I can be a bit of a brat when I want to be."

"Yes," Freya agreed, "but I believe that is possible in everyone."

"Well, thank you."

"You're very welcome," said Freya. "So, you and Loki kissed."

"Oh. Yes, we did."

"And?"

"And… He said he is going to court me properly."

"Oh, Frigga will be so pleased," said Freya, beaming. "And you, daughter? You are pleased?"

"Yes," said Sigyn, smiling. "I'm very relieved to know that he doesn't hate me anymore."

"Oh, Sigyn. He never hated you."

"It sure seemed like it."

"Yes," said Freya, "but you and I are both incredibly intuitive and empathetic. It is in our nature. Do you really think he hated you?"

Sigyn lowered her gaze as she pondered her mother's words. "No," she decided, "I don't think he did."

Freya hummed her approval. "When do you think you will feel ready to resume our lessons?"

"By tomorrow," said Sigyn. "I will resume yours first and then implement all the others. Although Frigga healed my wound, my body is still trying to catch up to the healing."

"If you are in frequent need of magical healing, your body will take less time to adjust to it. However, do try and not make it a habit to need such serious healing."

"I don't intend to, Mother."

"That's all I can ask."

…

Loki twisted out Sif's reach. Her blade missed him by mere inches. Loki slashed with his daggers. He deflected Sif's sword and ducked to avoid a slash from her. He hit her in the gut. She smacked him in the side of the head with butt of her sword. He tried to kick her feet out from under her, but she dodged. Their duel grew into a series of fast punches, stabs and dodges that, had the encounter been unfriendly, could prove harmful.

They finally agreed to call a truce and bowed to each other. Loki panted as he sheathed his daggers. He wiped his brow and drew back blood. He smirked to himself and rolled his shoulders, which were already sore. He rinsed off his face in the arena fountain before joining Thor, the Warriors Three and Sif on the sidelines.

Thor grinned at Loki, who promptly ignored his brother. Thor's smile faltered. The Warriors Three and Sif bid their farewells for the day and departed. Loki turned on his heel and headed toward the palace. Thor thudded after him. "Loki, do not ignore me."

Loki considered ignoring Thor further, but slowed his pace. Thor caught up to him, though Loki waited for his brother to speak first. Thor cleared his throat. "I do not understand why you are still angry with me. Lady Gyn is fine. She was healed quickly."

Loki clenched his teeth. He stopped in his tracks and glared at his brother. "Sigyn could have died, Thor. She was very close to death. If we had been but a few minutes later, she…"

Thor frowned. "But we were not late."

"Because I chose not to wait for you. You and the others joined me in our retreat, but I would have left all of you there to save Sigyn. It should not have even happened, Thor. But you did not listen to any of us! You charged into battle to obtain the stupid antlers, which you failed to even retrieve! You put all of our lives at stake." Loki hissed.

Thor folded his arms. "No lives were lost, Loki."

"But they could have been," Loki snapped.

"I don't know what you want me to say, brother."

Loki's jaw ached from gritting his teeth. He forced himself to relax and jutted his jaw forward. "You're not understanding that there could have been serious consequences to your actions. There _were_ consequences."

"I apologized to Sigyn," said Thor, "and she assured me that she was not angry. So why are you so angry? You were not the one wounded."

"Because I will never be able to un-see Sigyn so close to death!" Loki snarled. The heavy silence that met Loki's words seemed to press upon the two brothers.

Thor shifted. "You blame yourself."

Loki's neck warmed. "What? No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. You're angry with me because you blame yourself."

"No, I'm angry with you because your recklessness put us in danger and you don't seem sorry for it." Loki snapped.

"I am sorry for it, brother," said Thor, "but no true harm was done. You can't deny that you harbor guilt, Loki. I see it all over your face."

"I should have tried harder to make you listen," said Loki. "I should have realized that the first bilgesnipe was in its late adolescence. I should have realized that there would be parents nearby."

"It was the heat of the battle, Loki."

"That does not excuse my lack of thinking."

Thor placed a hand on Loki's shoulder. "I am sorry, brother. Sigyn assured me that she is alright, and that her health fares well. She assured me that she is not angry with anyone."

Loki's eyes flitted away from Thor's. "Sigyn is forgiving."

"You should learn from her, then," said Thor.

"Sigyn is _too_ forgiving."

"You might appreciate that trait of hers one day," replied Thor. Loki resumed his trek into the palace. Thor matched Loki's pace. "In truth, your despair over Sigyn's injuries surprised me. I did not think you cared so much for her."

Loki stared straight ahead, ignoring Thor's pointed look. "I was not in despair, and I do not _care so much_ for her."

"Well, you fooled me, brother."

Loki sighed. "We can speak of this another time. I am needed elsewhere."

"Where?"

"The kitchen," said Loki, pressing his lips together for a moment. "Sigyn requested my company for the evening."

A broad grinned fanned across Thor's face. "I knew it! There's something brewing between the two of you."

"She's my wife," Loki stated dryly.

"More than that," said Thor. "I do not want you to be late for your courtship, brother. We will resume our talk another time."

Loki rolled his eyes as Thor walked away. Loki entered his quarters to change into clothes that did not reek of sweat and iron. Then, he trekked toward the kitchen. He paused in the doorway, watching Sigyn lay out the ingredients and tools she needed. Her red hair danced into waves down her back. The red of her hair contrasted with the forest of her dress. He leaned against the doorframe and smirked to himself. He licked his lips as his heart panged.

Sigyn did not hear him approach. He touched the small of her back lightly. She jumped and whirled around, a knife in hand. Loki drew back, chin and eyebrows raised. Sigyn widened her eyes. "Loki! Norns, don't sneak up on me like that! I could have stabbed you."

Loki snorted. "I don't think so." He tugged the knife from Sigyn's hand and laid it on the counter. "What are we cooking tonight?"

"We are making a roast with vegetables. For desert, we're having hot cocoa," said Sigyn, turning away to chop carrots. Loki lifted a brow and rolled up his sleeves.

"How may I help?"

"Put the meat in that pot," said Sigyn, pointing across the counter with the knife. Loki obeyed. He used magic to speed along the cooking process. Sigyn added carrots, potatoes and corn to the meat. She showed Loki how to make the sauce using red wine. They poured the leftover wine into glasses and drank it while they waited for the roast to cook.

"So, hot cocoa is just… melted chocolate that you drink?"

"Well, with added sugar, milk and butter."

"That sounds extremely… fattening."

"That's what makes it so delicious."

"And why do you love this beverage so much? Other than the fact that you seem to have an insatiable sweet tooth," Loki smirked as Sigyn nibbled off a piece of chocolate that she had set aside.

"Well, on Midgard, I lived with a family who would make hot cocoa and then we would sing carols." Sigyn smiled, a dreamy glaze fogging her eyes.

Loki's eyes softened as he gazed at her. "Do you remember any of the carols?"

Sigyn looked at him, her cheeks turning pink. "Yes, but I'm not singing them for you."

"Why not?" Loki grinned.

"You'd make fun of me."

"All of my jests come from a sincere heart." Loki placed a hand over his chest.

Sigyn snorted. "Right." She swept over to the pot roast and motioned for Loki to grab plates. He did as she asked. She spooned the meal onto their plates. It looked deliciously messy. Loki leaned over the corner and shoveled a bit of the shredded meat, corn, potatoes and carrots into his mouth. He melted at the savory flavor.

Sigyn grinned. "Do you like it?"

Loki nodded. "Very much."

Sigyn bounced her shoulders in triumph as she ate her own meal. They fell silent as they enjoyed the meal. After they finished eating, Loki helped Sigyn clean. He had never cleaned the dishes in the palace before. He felt oddly domesticate, though there was a certain peacefulness to it. They returned to the counter, where Sigyn heated a large pot. She put butter in first, followed by cocoa powder. Then she added milk and sugar. Loki retrieved a spoon for her to taste it. She wrinkled her nose.

"It needs a bit more sugar." She added the sugar, stirred, and then tasted the concoction again. She nodded. They let the mixture heat some more before Sigyn spooned out the hot cocoa into mugs. "Oh, do you think there is any cream?"

Loki frowned. "What kind of cream?"

"A light, fluffy kind. It's called whipped cream on Midgard."

Loki searched for cream. He returned with a of the right cream. "It's called whipped cream here, too. The whipped describes the airiness of it, you know."

Sigyn squeezed the container, oozing cream on top of their cocoa. "It comes in a can on Midgard. I once had a whipped cream fight in the kitchen with my friend Wallace." Sigyn stilled. Loki frowned at her. It seemed she was lost in memories of Midgard again.

"A whipped cream fight?" he prompted.

Sigyn jerked out of her daze and smiled. "Yes. We both had cans and sprayed whipped cream at each other. It was childish, but… It was the most fun I'd had in many years."

Loki smirked and dolloped some of the cream out of one of the mugs and dabbed it on Sigyn's nose. She giggled as Loki smiled down at her. Sigyn wiped the cream off her nose and offered Loki the mug from which he had stolen cream.

"Careful, it's hot." Sigyn warned.

Loki rolled his eyes at her. "I gathered that from 'hot' cocoa, Sig." He brought the mug to his lips and drank the mixture. Warmth flooded his insides. The sweetness washed over his tongue. He raised a brow when he caught Sigyn staring up at him. "What?"

"You called me 'Sig.'"

Loki lowered his mug. "Did I?"

"Mhm."

"My apologies."

"No, I… I liked it." Sigyn sipped from her hot cocoa.

Loki smiled at her. She lowered her mug. The cream left a mustache on her lip. He chuckled at it. "You have cream on your lip."

"So do you," Sigyn said, wiping the cream away from her mouth.

Loki chuckled. "Well, a mustache is less unnatural on me than it is on you."

"Can you even grow a mustache?" Sigyn teased. "I've never seen you with facial hair."

"Because I shave."

"Hmm," said Sigyn, "I think it's because your beard is patchy."

"It is not."

"Have you ever let it grow out enough to know that for sure?"

"I have, actually. You were on Midgard."

"You grew a beard to mourn my absence?"

"No."

"I think you did."

"I grew a beard because I was on a hunting trip and was away from my shaving tools."

"Tools? As in, more than one?" Sigyn laughed.

"You are insufferable," said Loki as he sipped from his hot cocoa, leaning against the counter.

"Only because you're rubbing off on me."

"Am I?"

"Perhaps a little."

Loki set his mug down and pressed his lips to Sigyn's. He cupped her neck and drew his body closer to hers. He parted his lips and sucked on her bottom lip. His tongue flicked out to taste her mouth. She tasted of sugar and chocolate. Their breath mingled as their kiss intensified. Loki pushed Sigyn against the wall, feeling her small body against his. One hand remained on her neck while the other dragged down her body to rest at her waist.

Sigyn broke off the kiss first. They panted together. Loki breathed a smile. Sigyn placed a hand on his chest. "Could we slow our pace? I'm afraid that if we jump into sex without understanding what this is between us, it could confuse us and cause harm."

Loki lifted his eyes. "You doubt my self-control, dear Sigyn. I am a proper gentleman and intend to court you as such."

Sigyn relaxed against him. "You nearly had me fooled."

"Fooling is my specialty, Sig."

They cleaned the dishes before Loki offered his arm to Sigyn. She looped her arm through his. Together, they walked through the palace, heading back toward their quarters. Loki and Sigyn paused in one of the corridors when they spotted Frigga leading a familiar woman to a guest room. Loki recognized the woman as Lady Hertha. Her cheeks were wet with tears. She avoided looking at Loki and Sigyn, who watched as Frigga assured Hertha that should she need anything, to just ask one of the servants. Hertha thanked Frigga and closed herself in the guest room. Frigga turned and stopped when she noticed Loki and Sigyn. She smirked at their locked arms and approached Loki.

"Good evening, my son," said Frigga. She looked at Sigyn. "Good evening, Sigyn."

"Good evening, my queen."

"Mother," said Loki, dipping his head to her. He frowned past her. "What is Lady Hertha doing here?"

"Ah," said Frigga with an air of ruefulness, "she and Lord Endre are having marital issues. She is staying here for the time being."

"How unfortunate," said Sigyn.

"It is," agreed Frigga. "I hope that they will resolve their problems, though not all marriages last forever."

Loki's mouth dried. He glanced down at Sigyn but looked away quickly. "Well, we are retiring for the evening. Goodnight, Mother."

"Goodnight."

Loki and Sigyn left Frigga and returned to their chamber. Loki dressed for bed while Sigyn readied in the bathroom. Loki crawled into bed and thumbed through one of the tomes his mother had given him. Sigyn joined him in the bed. Loki shrouded the room in darkness after setting his book on the bedside table. He rested in the pillows and fell asleep.

 _"_ _You will long for something as sweet as pain…"_

 _Loki looked around. He spotted Sigyn. Tears streamed down her face. A large figure stood behind her, holding her by her hair. She mouthed something to Loki, but he could not read her lips._

 _"_ _Failure will not go unpunished."_

 _The figure held a dagger in its free hand and dragged it across Sigyn's throat. Blood spurted over Loki. He screamed, though no noise came out. He dropped to his knees and crawled toward Sigyn's body. He cradled her in his arms and rocked back and forth with her, sobbing. Their surrounding exploded in a purple flash, and suddenly Loki was drifting through the cosmos._

 _He was falling through the stars, drifting into the void. He fell, but there was no ground to catch him._

Loki gasped awake. Sweat glued his clothes to his skin. He sat up and buried his face in his hands. It was just a dream. A nightmare. No, it felt more real than that. He knew his mother sometimes dreamt the future. He wondered if this was what he had dreamed. Sigyn stirred beside him. He glanced down at her. Her brow pinched in her sleep. He wondered if nightmares plagued her this night as well.

Her eyes fluttered open. She glanced toward Loki. "Are you alright?"

"It was just a bad dream."

Sigyn pushed herself up. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Loki opened his mouth to tell her, then clamped his jaw shut. He shook his head and forced a smile. "I'm alright, Sig."

Sigyn frowned. She looked as though she did not believe him. She pulled him toward her. He rested his head on her chest and she stroked his hair. Loki remained tense, unaccustomed to such an action. He soon relaxed as the tingles running through his scalp and down his spine grew enjoyable. His eyes slid shut, and he fell asleep in Sigyn's arms.

…

"Loki agreed to join us for our lesson later," said Freya, "but for now I want to make sure you understand the theory behind our amokinesis. We can command anyone to obey our will, except those of exceptional power and strong will. We are also unable to command those who are in true love. Now, true love is not the same as the fairytales, of course. It merely means that the person is committed to their significant other, whether consciously or not."

Sigyn nodded slowly. "So, for instance, I could not command the Allfather, but I could command someone like Fandral?"

"If you put enough energy and power into the command, yes. Amokinesis is difficult to master, though I expect you will excel most in this area of magic than in any other."

"Why is Loki joining?" Sigyn queried.

"You are going to attempt to command him."

"But…" Sigyn bit her lip. "He's powerful."

"As are you."

"I don't know if I have the power to command him, Mother."

"You do," insisted Freya. "You are comfortable with Loki, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then it will be easier for you to summon the energy and strength to command Loki. I can transfer energy to you if need be."

"What… What will I be commanding him to do?"

"Well, because Loki is powerful, you need to do small, sensible commands. Commands that involve sitting down or standing up. Simple things like that. You won't be able to command him to tap dance around the room, though I would find that most amusing." Freya smirked to herself.

Sigyn shifted. "I still do not believe I will have the power to do this. I used my amokinetic powers on Midgard, but those were mortals, and I did not know I was using my magic."

"Loki has agreed to help you, therefore he is meditating to allow vulnerability. He won't fight your magic."

Sigyn picked at her nails. "I am not so sure I like the thought of commanding someone to do things against their will, particularly Loki."

"It is not against my will."

Sigyn turned to see Loki, who had entered the room. Dark circles ringed his eyes, evidencing his restless night. Sigyn's heart panged for him. She wished he would talk to her, but she would not pressure him to speak of his nightmare. Loki offered her a small smile.

"I have agreed to help you in this endeavor. Your mother is right; this is the area of magic you will excel the most in, therefore it is crucial you master it. To be able to command someone as powerful as I am would mean you are a formidable sorceress." Loki said.

Freya nodded. "Well spoken, my prince. Sigyn, take your time."

Sigyn faced Loki, biting her lip. Loki stared at her, expressionless. Sigyn closed her eyes and focused on her energy. She reached for Loki's and connected them. She opened her eyes. "Sit down." She poured her amokinetic magic into the words. Any normal man would have bruised his rear to obey the order. But Loki did not flinch.

"Allow me to transfer some energy to you," said Freya. She placed a hand on Sigyn's shoulder. Energy flooded through Sigyn.

She pulled at her magic, feeling its energy swirl within her. "Sit down."

Freya jerked beside Sigyn. Still, Loki did not budge. His brow furrowed. "That should have been enough."

"Yes, it should have." Freya agreed, drifting away from Sigyn for a moment.

"Or, I am just not as powerful as you both think," said Sigyn, shrugging.

Loki shook his head. "I am rarely wrong."

"Here," said Freya, clasping a necklace around Sigyn's neck. "This should help."

Sigyn glanced down. Her stomach twisted. It was Brisingamen. She looked up at Loki, whose lips parted. His posture went rigid. Sigyn trembled. "Mother, I am not so certain this is a good idea."

"Sig," said Loki stiffly, "it's alright. You need to do this."

Sigyn drew in a shaky breath. The last time Loki had been under Brisingamen's influence, he had tried to kill her. Sigyn was not going to command him to do anything like that, but she did not like the thought of Loki under the necklace's influence. She drew from Brisingamen's power and her own. She met Loki's gaze. "Sit down."

Freya sat on the floor, hard. Loki did not move. Sigyn glanced down at her mother, her heart thudding heavily. She helped her mother stand. "I did not mean to make you sit."

"It's quite all right," said Freya. She withdrew Brisingamen. "Perhaps Loki is immune."

Sigyn met Loki's gaze. They both knew he was not. Loki pressed his lips together and bowed his head. "If that is all, I must see my mother." He left the room swiftly.

Sigyn watched him go, chills rippling down her spine. She looked at her mother, whose brow furrowed. Freya offered Sigyn a small smile. "Do not fret, my daughter. I believe you are powerful enough."

Sigyn looked away. She no longer had doubts that she was powerful enough. She had commanded her mother –the goddess of love –to sit on the floor. Why had Loki been immune? Freya had said that only beings of immense power and those in true love were immune to their amokinetic magic. So, which was Loki?

 **…**

 **Another chapter! Thank you for all of the reviews! Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter.**

 **For the guest who reviewed the last chapter, thank you and I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope this chapter lived up to expectations.**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Snakes in the Garden_**

"Come on, Loki! You can do better than that!" Thor taunted.

Loki dodged a swipe from Thor and rolled in the dirt, his daggers drawn. He leaned back to dodge another.

"You're playing games, brother!"

Loki danced out of the way yet again. These games were all too easy with his brother. Thor relied on his strong attacks and frequently failed to hit Loki. Occasionally, his brother learned. Though today, it seemed Loki's dodging merely irritated the firstborn Odinson.

In truth, Loki's mind refused to focus on the sparring match with Thor. He kept thinking of Sigyn and their lesson with Freya. Sigyn should have been able to command him, especially while wearing Brisingamen. She commanded _Freya_ , for Norns' sake! So, why had she failed to use her magic on him?

A prod between Loki's shoulder blades stilled him. He frowned at Thor, who grinned at the blade-wielder behind him.

"You are distracted, Loki," said Sif.

Loki shut his eyes for a moment and huffed. "Or perhaps I am bored."

Thor smirked. "You let Sif sneak up on you. Normally, you catch her. Your mind is elsewhere."

"What troubles Loki so?" cooed Sif.

Loki twisted away from Sif and sheathed his daggers. He walked toward the edge of the training arena. "What plagues my mind is hardly any of your concern."

"Where are you going? We were only jesting," said Thor.

"I have lessons with Mother," Loki lied. He swept off but avoided his quarters with Sigyn in case she resided in there. Ever since their lesson with Freya, Loki avoided her as much as possible. His stomach twisted every time he noticed the pucker of Sigyn's brow and the lower of her eyes whenever he excused himself from her presence. He hurt her, and—Norns damn him—he _cared_.

His wandering brought him to the gardens. A smile quirked his lips. He could conjure a book, sit by his favorite tree and read, and forget about this mess with Sigyn. He strode toward his favorite tree on the outskirts of the gardens, surrounded by golden flowers. He halted when he found his favorite nook was occupied by Lady Hertha. She sniffed one of the golden flowers. Loki considered backing away before she noticed him. However, just when he decided to sneak away, Hertha turned and her eyes widened. She bowed.

"Prince Loki," she greeted. "Forgive me, I did not see you there."

"I only just arrived."

Lady Hertha straightened from her bow. She smiled slightly at him. "Why does it not surprise me that you appreciate the gardens?"

Loki tilted his head and clasped his hands behind his back. "What makes you think I appreciate them?"

"You entered the gardens, not Thor. Why else would you come here?"

"Perhaps I need ingredients for a potion," said Loki.

Hertha lifted a brow. "You don't have everything you need in the palace's stores?"

Loki pushed an amused breath through his nostrils. "Some potions require more unique ingredients."

"I doubt you would find those in the gardens."

"Most likely not," said Loki. He watched as Hertha circled the nook, her fingers tracing the golden flower petals.

"How is your wife on this day? I have not seen her," said Hertha.

"I assume she is practicing her spells," replied Loki.

"She is lovely, your wife."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "Yes, she is."

Hertha smiled, though it failed to reach her eyes. "The two of you are very lucky. You both seem so happy and in love together."

Loki stiffened. _In love_? He returned Hertha's tight-lipped smile. "Thank you."

Hertha dipped her head, resuming her examination of the flowers. "These are just so beautiful."

"You can take some, if you'd like," Loki said, hoping this would send Hertha on her way.

Hertha smiled over her shoulder at him. "You are too kind." She withdrew a small knife from her sleeve. Loki narrowed his eyes. Why in the Nine Realms did she carry a weapon? Perhaps she felt unsafe without her husband by her side. Or perhaps their marriage ended on worse terms than Frigga said. Hertha sawed away at the thick stem of one of the flowers.

"Many were surprised by your marriage with Sigyn," said Hertha. Loki narrowed his eyes again and said nothing. "No one expected it to succeed as it has. Though, it is still very early."

Hertha freed the flower from the bush and dropped it on the ground. She sawed at another stem. Loki watched her with a composed expression. Hertha tilted her head. "It is rather disgraceful to marry a Prince of Asgard to a bastard."

Loki clenched his teeth. "I would take more care in choosing my words, if I were you."

Hertha looked at him, wide-eyed. "Oh, my apologies. I meant no disrespect. Sigyn—"

" _Lady_ Sigyn," Loki corrected her.

"Lady Sigyn, my apologies," Hertha lowered her gaze. "No one knows who her father is, just that he is an Olympian, of all things."

"We do know who her father is," said Loki coolly. "Though I fail to see how that is of anyone's concern."

"Of course, my Prince," said Hertha. Her cheeks reddened. "There is still much talk that it is unfair that a Prince of Asgard married a half-breed."

Loki's lip curled. "That _half-breed_ is my wife, and of Vanir royalty."

"I just thought you should know the rumors," said Hertha, shrugging lightly as she cut off another flower.

"I am aware of many peoples' sentiments toward my marriage," said Loki. "They are allowed their talk, though I would recommend keeping it to themselves."

"Of course, my Prince," said Hertha with a bow of her head. She sawed at a third flower. "As I said, the two of you are lucky. You seem in love… though Sigyn's lack of a pregnancy is cause for some concern."

Loki scowled. "I fail to see how that is of _anyone's_ concern."

Hertha kept her back to Loki. "Children are powerful, especially in the world of royalty and politics. They mend marriages and soften men's hearts… And as heirs, they secure thrones. It is a wonder the Allfather did not wed Lady Sigyn to Prince Thor. But perhaps he does not want Olympian blood tainting the Aesir throne."

Loki smoothed his composure. "There is no need for my wife and I to provide heirs. We are happy."

"Yes, you seem very happy," said Hertha slowly. She smiled at Loki over her shoulder. "I pray to the Norns that your happiness remains. Marriages are so fragile." She snipped off the flower and it plummeted to the ground. Hertha sheathed her knife and stooped to gather the three flowers. She smirked at Loki. "I would know. Even rumors can destroy a marriage. Thank you for the flowers, Prince Loki." She swept past Loki, leaving him with the smell of her citrus skin.

…

Loki found his mother in the library, pouring over a tome about premonitions. Loki rapped his knuckles on the desk. Frigga looked up. Her eyes danced as a smile pulled at her lips.

"Loki," she greeted, shutting the book. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have a question," Loki muttered, sitting across from his mother.

"You seem troubled."

Loki lowered his gaze. "People still talk of my marriage with Sigyn."

"People will always talk, my son."

Loki worked his jaw. "I had an… interesting conversation with Lady Hertha in the gardens just now."

Frigga's face shadowed. "Lady Hertha is grieving over the destruction of her marriage."

"She insisted on informing me of the rumors about my marriage with Sigyn, though I warned her to take caution in how she spoke."

"And?"

"There are still the usual concerns of Sigyn's parentage, though Lady Hertha mentioned the latest scandal that Sigyn and I have yet to produce an heir."

Frigga sighed. "Lady Hertha and Lord Endre's marriage is suffering because they cannot produce children. I would not take her words to heart, Loki. You have only recently started properly courting Sigyn. You have lots of time, my son."

Loki nodded and released a tight breath. He furrowed his brow. "How did you know of my courting Sigyn?"

Frigga smirked. "A mother knows, my son."

"Ah," Loki lifted his eyebrows. "How silly of me to forget."

Frigga's brow puckered. "You are still troubled, my son."

Loki rubbed his knuckles. "Something strange happened during Sigyn's lesson with Freya."

"Oh?"

Loki avoided Frigga's gaze. "Sigyn was supposed to command me to her will. They were practicing amokinesis."

"Sigyn should excel in that area of magic, as it is her birthright."

"Yes… But she could not command me."

Frigga stilled. Her brow twitched. "Well, perhaps she needs more practice."

Loki shook his head. "I've witnessed Sigyn's capabilities. So have you. Freya let her wear Brisingamen. Sigyn commanded me to sit, but _Freya_ sat. I was unaffected."

Frigga tried to hide her reaction, but Loki caught the slight lift of her brow. "That is odd. Not many are immune to Brisingamen's power."

"I shouldn't be," said Loki, leaning forward, "because Hecate used its power on me before and it worked. So, why didn't it work on me when Sigyn used it?"

Frigga offered him a tight-lipped smile. "Amokinesis is an area of magic where I am not very well-versed. These are questions better suited for Freya."

Loki frowned. "I know you know something that I don't."

Frigga sighed. "Loki, you are asking difficult questions, the answers to which you might not want to hear. Or, perhaps you are not ready to hear the answers."

Loki furrowed his brow. "Why not?"

Frigga cupped his cheek. "So perceptive about everyone but yourself."

Loki lowered his gaze. He placed his hand over his mother's and squeezed her fingers before leaving the library.

…

Loki waited for Sigyn in the corridor. She was not late—she never was—but Loki felt it appropriate to enter the dining hall with his wife. She entered the corridor, wearing an olive and cream gown with gold lace. Loki's eyes traveled over her and his chest warmed. Whenever Sigyn wore green, it did things to him.

Loki pushed the thought aside and held out his arm to her. He stared straight ahead and swallowed the lump in his throat. "You look lovely."

"Thank you," said Sigyn tightly. Loki's eyes slid to her.

"Is something wrong?"

"You've been avoiding me."

Loki sucked in a breath as they entered the dining hall. "I've been busy today."

"That explains why you practically ran away from me this morning," said Sigyn.

Loki smirked. "Nothing escapes your notice, does it?"

"Apparently not."

"Would you like to accompany me on an outing tomorrow?" Loki queried.

"What kind of outing?" Sigyn looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"A picnic," Loki lifted a brow as he pulled Sigyn's chair out for her.

Sigyn seated herself and Loki sat next to her. Sigyn looked at him, her brow puckering. "I'll have to cancel my lesson with Freya."

"Do what you must," said Loki. Hertha sat across from Sigyn while Thor sat across from Loki. Odin and Frigga sat beside each other near the head of the table. Freya, the Warriors Three and Sif sat toward the other end of the table. For the most part, everyone kept to their own conversations with their neighbor.

"I had the pleasure of witnessing some of your sparring match earlier this afternoon," said Hertha, eyeing Loki with her dark eyes. Loki raised a brow as Hertha smirked. "I had no idea you could move like that, my Prince."

Sigyn choked on her drink beside Loki, who bit back a chuff of laughter.

Hertha's eyes cut to Sigyn, who set down her goblet. Loki struggled to restrain his mirth as he watched Sigyn, waiting for her reaction. Hertha's eyes glittered as she eyed Sigyn. "You're a lucky woman, Sigyn."

Hertha ate a forkful of roasted chicken, the apples of her cheeks popping. Loki lifted a brow but said nothing. He had no clue what game Hertha seemed to play, but her flirting with him seemed to rise something out of Sigyn. Loki wanted to watch it come to fruition.

Sigyn picked up her goblet. "Yes, I am a lucky woman to have women like you to remind me of my good fortune."

Hertha focused on cutting her chicken for a moment. She looked up at Sigyn. "Do you want children, Lady Sigyn?"

Loki tensed as he awaited Sigyn's response. He focused on eating.

Sigyn sipped from her wine before setting her goblet down again. "Perhaps someday."

"I know that many can hardly wait for the future Lokison," said Hertha.

"Or daughter," muttered Sigyn. "But our plans for a family are not of the public's concern."

"Of course not," said Hertha. "Though I would be careful, Lady Sigyn."

"Why is that?"

Loki slowed his cutting of the chicken.

"There is still a great deal of women who want the prince for themselves," said Hertha. She opened her mouth to continue, but Sigyn cut her off.

"Well, they will just have to be respectful of our marriage like you."

"Mhm," said Hertha.

Loki hummed, though his eyes flicked to Hertha's. What in the Nine Realms was she doing? What game was she playing?

…

Loki propped himself up on his side. He cast a bubble around Sigyn and himself to keep the cold out of their picnic. Sigyn laid flat on her back, staring up at the sky. Loki read aloud from a book of poetry, though the words failed to register any meaning. His mind kept drifting to the woman lying beside him. Her dark teal gown complimented the crimson of her winter-kissed hair. It brought out her eyes, too. It hugged her body, accentuating the slight of her hips and curved around her breasts. Loki pursed his lips to stop himself from kissing her. He wanted to court her properly.

"Are you going to continue?" Sigyn queried.

Loki blinked. He did not know when he stopped reading. How could Sigyn distract him so? Loki closed the book and rolled over to lie on his back and stare at the sky. "I don't think either of us is paying attention to it."

"Normally I would," said Sigyn.

"You are distracted."

"Yes."

"What is distracting you?"

"The Odinsleep approaches, doesn't it?"

Loki blinked. "You noticed he was ill?"

"Yes."

Loki folded his hands behind his head. "Yes, I believe the Odinsleep approaches. Though I doubt that is the only cause of your distraction."

"That conversation with Hertha was… odd," said Sigyn.

Loki snorted. "She had a similar one with me in the gardens earlier that day."

"She did?"

"Yes. Mother insists it is Lady Hertha's grief that causes her to speak so, but it feels more like a game."

"What did she say to you?"

Loki puckered his brow. "She implied that it was scandalous that you are not pregnant yet."

"Oh," said Sigyn. Loki cut her a sidelong glance. A light blush dusted Sigyn's cheeks. She kept her eyes skyward. "Is that all?"

Loki returned his gaze toward the sky. "She informed me of the gossip surrounding our relationship."

"Such as?"

"The usual scandal. Lady Hertha used the term half-breed."

"Right," muttered Sigyn.

Loki turned his head to look at her, but Sigyn avoided his gaze. Loki's lips twitched. "I defended your honor, of course."

Sigyn turned her head to look at him. "I thought you shared the same sentiment toward my parentage?"

Loki pinched his brow. "I did. I no longer hold that prejudice."

"Why?" Sigyn's eyes searched his. Loki felt as if she could see into his very soul. The thought unnerved him, but also pulled him closer to her.

"I am… I am not sure," Loki told her honestly.

Sigyn's eyes fluttered downward. Loki longed to touch his lips to hers again. Sigyn caught his eyes with hers before he could move. "You avoided me because of our lesson with Freya."

Loki looked away from her and let out a huff. "Yes."

"Care to tell me why?"

"It should have worked," Loki murmured, squinting. "We both know that I am not immune to Brisingamen's power."

"I'm sure it was something to do with my magic," said Sigyn.

Loki rolled over to look at her. "You're advanced enough to be able to do this. It should've worked. It worked on your mother, and she should've been the most resilient to it."

Sigyn avoided his gaze. "I don't know why it didn't work on you. Mother said that only those of immense power or those in true, committed love are able to withstand its power."

Loki's breath hitched and his stomach knotted. _Love_. Love?! Was it possible? No. No, he… He could not possibly love Sigyn. There was no way. They hadn't been courting long. But then Loki remembered seeing the bilgesnipe swat Sigyn aside as if she were nothing, how her body cracked against the tree, how her back hung in tatters, how her face paled as she lost blood… And he remembered the scream that tore its way out of his throat, the way his heart seemed to shriek to a stop and the way he couldn't breathe as he carried Sigyn's limp body. But when had things changed? When had started to care for her more than he thought possible?

As he gazed down at her, he found he could not pinpoint the moment that he started to care for her more than he should.

Footsteps crunching the deadened grass tore Loki's gaze from Sigyn. An Einherjar approached. He stopped before the magical bubble keeping out the cold and bowed his head.

"Prince Loki, Lady Sigyn," said the Einherjar, "I have come to inform you that the Allfather has fallen into the Odinsleep."

Loki dipped his head. "Thank you for informing us."

The Einherjar bowed again before leaving. Loki's brow puckered. He glanced toward Sigyn, whose forehead creased.

"So soon?" she queried. "He merely seemed slightly ill last night…"

"We must've failed to realize how close he truly was to needing the Odinsleep," said Loki. He stood and held out his hand to Sigyn, who took it. "We should return to the palace, then."

They gathered up their picnic and returned to the palace. Loki's mind wandered again to Sigyn. No, he was not in love. An attraction existed between the two of them, yes. But Loki Odinson was not in love with Sigyn. Not even a little bit.

…

Loki and Sigyn worked in Frigga's study while the Allmother watched them. Sigyn focused on the apple in Loki's palm, attempting to levitate it.

Loki smirked at the way Sigyn's brow puckered as she glared at the apple. "Come on, dear. You're trying to levitate it, not stare holes through it."

"Loki, hush," scolded Frigga, though the corners of her mouth quirked. "Do you not remember how difficult telekinesis was for you?"

"He failed to mention that," Sigyn scowled. Loki merely leered at her.

"Well, he wouldn't want to shed himself in a bad light, would he?" Frigga teased. Loki's smirk vanished.

Sigyn's lips quirked. "I suppose not."

"Oh, would you just focus on levitating the apple?" Loki groaned.

Sigyn's lips stretched into a grin. Her brow creased again as she resumed her focus. The apple in Loki's palm twitched.

"Excuse me, your graces," said an Einherjar at the door, bowing. Loki, Sigyn and Frigga turned toward him. The Einherjar shifted. "There is a matter that requires your attention, my queen."

"What is it?" Frigga queried, standing.

"Lord Endre is here, and… He is demanding you return his wife."

Loki frowned and glanced at Sigyn, who mimicked his expression. Frigga, the Einherjar, Loki and Sigyn trekked to banquet hall. Lord Endre stood in the center of the room, a hand resting on the hilt of his sword attached to his belt. Two of his own guards stood on either side of him. Loki narrowed his eyes as he flanked his mother. His hand twitched, ready to conjure his daggers at any moment.

"Lord Endre," said Frigga, stepping toward him and clasping her hands in front of her, "what can I do for you?"

Endre's lip curled. "You can return my wife to me."

"Your wife came of her own accord," said Frigga.

Endre shook his head. "No, no, _you've_ taken her! I know it! You've kidnapped her."

Loki snorted, earning him a flashing glare from Endre, which Loki returned coldly.

Frigga sighed. "Lord Endre, your wife came here for sanctuary, and we provided it. She was distraught, but she came here of her own accord. I suggest you leave before you make a fool of yourself."

"A fool of myself?" Endre's lips curled with a sneer. He rubbed his mouth. "I am not the one holding a desperate man's wife hostage."

"We are not holding her hostage. She came to us, distraught and bruised. We have given her refuge," said Frigga.

"Then where is she?" spat Endre.

"I'm assuming hiding from you," said Frigga.

Endre barked a cold laugh. "No, no, no…" He paced a small circle. Loki watched him through narrowed eyes, his hands clasped behind his back. Endre paused, standing slightly before Sigyn. "Hasn't Odin taken enough from me?"

"What in the Nine Realms are you talking about?" Frigga queried.

"Odin killed my brother!" Endre bellowed. "Or have you forgotten so easily, Allmother?"

Frigga lifted her chin. "Lord Endre, your brother was killed because he led an attack on the palace. Odin merely defended it."

"The only reason my brother led an attack on the palace was because many Asgardians did not like the way Odin handled the uprising in Vanaheim!"

"That was a small group of radicals, and they endangered many innocent lives."

"Odin sent a battalion upon a group of _farmers_ ," seethed Endre.

"Lord Endre, perhaps you should discuss this when the Allfather awakens. The two of you can discuss this—"

"I didn't come here to discuss anything," chuckled Endre. "Why do you think I am here now, when you are most vulnerable… With Odin in the Odinsleep and that witless barbarian of a prince on a hunting trip with his Warriors Three… The palace is left to two women and the weaker of the two princes."

Loki bared his teeth. Before he could utter a remark, Lady Hertha burst into the room, followed by a squadron of Endre's men. They filtered into the hall and blocked the exits. Loki looked around at them before settling his gaze on Hertha, who sauntered in looking far from the grieving, battered wife she once pretended to be. She stopped beside Endre and placed her hands on her hips.

"I've taken care of as many Einherjar as possible. But we still don't have much time," she crowed, kissing Endre's cheek.

"I do hope your bruises have healed properly," Sigyn gritted out.

Hertha smirked. "Quite well, thank you. Endre didn't hit me too hard. Just hard enough to make it all believable."

"What do you get out of all this?" Frigga demanded.

"Does it matter?" snorted Hertha. Her eyes swiveled to Loki. "Though I suppose getting to say I tricked the Trickster is a plus."

Loki smirked coldly. Endre stepped toward Sigyn and caressed her cheek with the back of his knuckles. "You are an innocent in this, my lady."

Loki gritted his teeth. His hands itched to summon his daggers, but he remained still. Endre and Hertha swept out of the room with half their men while the rest aimed their weapons at Loki, Frigga and Sigyn.

"Sigyn, I hope you're ready to use telekinesis," said Frigga quietly, "because it might be the most useful area of magic in battle when you are without a weapon."

"That," said Loki, "or conjuring." He conjured his daggers and flung them, striking down one of Endre's men. The rest charged, leaving Loki, Frigga and Sigyn to their own devices. Loki reconjured his daggers and fought off one of Endre's men. He glanced at his mother, who blasted back an attacker with her magic. Loki scanned the battle for Sigyn, who used an energy barrier to block a cleave from an attacker. She shoved him back. Without telekinesis, however, Sigyn seemed at a disadvantage. She used her energy barriers as best she could, but that was purely defensive magic, and she needed offense. Loki flung a dagger at an attacker sneaking up behind Sigyn and struck him down. Loki returned his attention to the enemies surrounding him. He heard Frigga yelp as he battled. His eyes flashed toward his mother, who gripped her shoulder as it bled. An enemy raised his spear to strike Frigga. Loki's heart stuttered. There was nothing he could do. His mother was going to die—

"STOP!" shouted Sigyn. Several of Endre's men stopped, including Frigga's would-be attacker. Frigga blasted the man back. Loki cut down the last enemy nearest to him before making his way over to Frigga and Sigyn to assist them.

"We must stop them," said Frigga. Loki dipped his head. The three of them hurried out into the hall.

They sprinted toward the Odinsleep chamber. Einherjar battled with Endre's men in the corridor outside the chamber, but they were still outnumbered.

"Where are all the Einherjar?" Loki growled, jumping into the fray with Frigga and Sigyn.

"Incapacitated," said a new voice. Loki looked to see Heimdall and Freya running toward them, weapons drawn.

"What took you so long?" Loki taunted, slashing one of Endre's men with his dagger.

"The Rainbow Bridge is a long run from the palace on foot," said Heimdall, swinging his great sword and cutting down one of Endre's men.

Loki fought to get close to the door of the chamber, but there were too many of Endre's men. He caught sight of Freya's crimson hair as she battled with a dagger and magic. He spotted his own mother dueling two guards at once. Heimdall cut his way toward the door, but even his progress was slow. Sigyn was the closest, but she was cornered by two of Endre's men.

Loki neared Heimdall. "What do you mean incapacitated?" Loki twirled his dagger and cut the throat of one of Endre's men.

"Hertha cast some sort of spell on them," said Heimdall, hacking at one of the attackers.

Loki widened his eyes. "She's a sorceress?"

"A rather good one, too," grunted Heimdall. Loki ducked. He _needed_ to get to the Odinchamber. How had he not realized? Heimdall froze and jerked his head toward the door. "Sigyn!"

Loki's heart nearly stopped. He looked around the corridor and realized that Sigyn was nowhere to be seen. "How the Hel did she get in there?"

Heimdall raised a brow. Loki gritted his teeth and chose not to answer his own stupid question. Heimdall glanced toward the door. "Do what you must. We can manage out here."

Loki dipped his head and teleported to the front of the door. He cut down one of Endre's men and burst inside the chamber. He looked around with wide eyes as Sigyn used her barriers to block spell attacks from Hertha. Endre snuck around behind Sigyn. Loki flung his dagger at Endre, but the lord stopped it with his shield. A blast of energy knocked Loki off his feet. His back slammed against the wooden door and he slid to the floor. Scowling at Hertha, who shot bolts of energy toward him, Loki withdrew his daggers. He rolled out of the way of Hertha's attacks and charged toward her. When he reached her, he slashed with his daggers. Hertha dodged them.

A cry from Sigyn distracted Loki, allowing for Hertha to blast him back. Loki collapsed onto the floor. His lips parted as he looked toward Sigyn, whose collarbone boasted a slash from Endre's sword. His heart seemed to jump to his throat as Sigyn barely dodged another blow. Loki rolled to his feet and sprinted toward her, casting barriers to block Hertha's attacks. They were weak barriers, though, and two of Hertha's bolts managed to slice through Loki's barriers. The ice bolt did nothing but tear Loki's sleeve. The fire one, however, cut into his thigh. Loki stumbled as pain seared through his leg. He clenched his teeth to bite back a cry and continued for Sigyn. Once he stood by her side, he dropped his daggers and gripped her hand. Sigyn glanced at him. Loki dipped his head and they allowed their energy to flow through one another. Sigyn cast a shield around them that neither Endre nor Hertha could penetrate. Loki held out his hand and blasted both Endre and Hertha back.

Hertha slammed against the stone wall and slumped to the floor. Endre hit the wall to the left and tumbled to the floor. Heimdall burst into the room, followed by two Einherjar. Loki pointed toward Hertha, releasing Sigyn's hand. He nearly doubled over as Sigyn's energy evaporated from his veins. He heaved for breath as if he had been underwater for too long. Endre groaned on the floor, but Loki ignored him, doubling over to catch his breath. Heimdall detained Hertha while Frigga rushed to check on Odin.

Endre stood, using the wall as support. Loki glanced at the man. Endre narrowed his eyes. "I will not go down empty-handed." He lunged with his sword. Loki stumbled back, but before he could dodge, Sigyn moved. With a glint of silver, Sigyn punched Endre in the throat.

Endre stumbled back, clutching his throat and gurgling. He fell back against the wall while Sigyn panted. Loki furrowed his brow as blood spurted out of Endre's neck. The lord's hand dropped as he lost blood, and Loki spotted one of his own daggers protruding from the man's neck. Loki widened his eyes a fraction as Endre slumped to the floor.

Hertha screamed.

Loki turned to look at her as two Einherjar dragged her out. Hertha struggled against them.

"Damn you to Hel, Sigyn! I will kill you for this!" she shrieked.

Loki narrowed his eyes. "That's not likely."

He turned to face Sigyn, whose eyes welled with tears as she stared at Endre's body. Sigyn had never killed before. Loki gripped her shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

Sigyn nodded slowly, still staring at Endre's corpse. "I am unharmed."

Loki maneuvered so that he blocked Sigyn's view of the corpse. "That's not what I meant."

Sigyn's eyes flicked to his, though they appeared clouded. "I-I'm alright."

Loki stared into her eyes, his chest tightening. Blood flecked Sigyn's face and her braid was ruined, great chunks of her hair framing her face. She looked beautiful. Kind, gentle, brave Sigyn killed for him. She bloodied her hands to save his life. With a jolt, Loki realized that being in love with Sigyn was not so impossible. His heart stuttered at the thought.

 **…**

 **Super sorry for the really late update! Life has been crazy… I started grad school, had to get a new computer because my old one was just… nah…, I moved, got a dog and I've just had some drama with friends lately. I've wanted to update for a long time but just couldn't. Thank you all for your patience!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
